Bad Dream
by DramaticalRaven
Summary: Izuku a le coeur brisé. Il sombre dans un immense cauchemar. Drogué et abusé, il entend des voix et est poursuivit par des echos du passé. Heureusement, une douce voix et son premier amour semble pouvoir le sauver. Mais pour combien de temps ? Yaoi UA
1. Prologue

_Je HAIS mon inspiration ! Franchement, j'ai déjà deux fics en cours et en voilà une troisième. Mais pourquoi moi, sérieux ?! Bon, celle-ci aborde des thèmes assez durs donc si vous êtes sensibles, pitié ne restez pas là. Cette fic parlera de viol, drogue, problèmes mentaux dus à la drogue, illusions, violences, etc. Ca fait longtemps que je voulais faire une fic de ce genre sans jamais oser mais la voilà sur deux couples sur lesquels je n'ai jamais écrit, ça me fait bizarre mais bon ! Il y a une première fois à tout comme on dit, non ?_

 _Bref, je vais pas tergiverser plus alors bonne lecture !_

 _{Pensées d'Izuku}_

Prologue : The bad dream begins

Mal. Il avait tellement mal. Tellement mal qu'il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait vomir tous ses organes d'un seul coup. Aujourd'hui, on venait de lui briser le cœur… Son meilleur ami, son seul ami, son ami d'enfance, celui dont il avait toujours été amoureux venait de se mettre en couple… Le pire c'est que c'était un autre garçon. Kacchan l'avait rejeté au collège en lui revendiquant son statut d'hétéro et le voilà avec un homme, dix ans plus tard ? Pourquoi ? Kacchan aurait pu lui dire que c'était lui le problème, qu'il n'était pas attiré, qu'il ne l'aimait pas comme lui au lieu de le convaincre qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien entre eux. Il aurait compris ! Il aimait Kacchan de tout son cœur ! Il ne voulait que son bonheur et s'il le vivait avec un autre homme, autre que lui, alors il ne voyait pas le problème. Il aurait juste aimé le savoir plus en douceur… Il aurait préféré que Kacchan le lui avoue lui-même au lieu de les surprendre au lit ensemble… C'était décidément la pire soirée de toute sa vie.

Izuku Midoriya, brisé comme jamais, déambulait dans les rues de Tokyo. La fatigue se lisait sur son visage tout comme son envie d'oublier. Il ne s'aperçu même qu'il était arrivé dans les rues les plus mal famée de toute la ville. Des larmes inondaient ses joues, il ne voyait plus rien, ne voulait plus rien voir, ne plus rien entendre… Tout ce qu'il désirait c'était d'oublier.

« Hey, mon mignon ! On dirait que t'as besoin d'oublier ! Hurla une voix à ses côtés.

Izuku tourna lentement la tête et observa la personne qui venait de lui parler. Malheureusement, il ne put le distinguer clairement à cause des larmes et de la douleur. Tout ce qu'il put voir fut ses cheveux blonds cendré.

{Comme Kacchan…}

-Je veux l'oublier…

-Je vais t'aider, mon mignon. Regarde ça va t'aider, ça.

L'homme agita un petit sa c en plastique rempli d'une étrange poudre orange.

{De la drogue ?}

-Oublier…

Il ne pouvait plus réfléchir normalement. Izuku ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que cette poudre pourrait lui faire oublier Kacchan… Kacchan prenant un homme… Kacchan qui couchait avec un homme qui n'était pas lui… Oublier. Il voulait oublier… Le petit vert s'approcha lentement de l'homme et entra à sa suite dans une chambre d'hôtel complètement délabrée. Il n'avait aucune peur, aucun sentiment de culpabilité… En fait, il ne ressentait rien. Que du vide. L'homme l'allongea sur le lit qui se trouvait au milieu de la pièce aux fenêtres condamnées puis plaça plusieurs lignes de poudre orange sur une petite table. Celle-ci se trouvait juste devant le lit, Izuku n'avait qu'à se pencher un peu au-dessus de la tête de lit pour pouvoir la sniffer. Il le fit sans hésité. Il prit le billet roulé que lui tendait l'homme avait de sniffer les cinq lignes se trouvant devant lui. L'homme le regarda faire, un sourire sadique illuminant son visage légèrement défiguré. Izuku se sentit décollé et oublia tout, jusqu'à son nom. Seul des bribes de la réalité lui parvenaient. Lui, allongé sur le dos, un homme au-dessus de lui… En y regardant à deux fois, ce dernier souriait et bougeait de haut en bas. Non, de devant en arrière… Douleur. Pourquoi ressentait-il de la douleur alors qu'il sentait sa conscience l'abandonnée ? Ca faisait mal. Mal. Mal. MAL !

Izuku laissa un petit cri de douleur échappé de ses lèvres entre-ouvertes. Un brin de conscience lui revint. Etait-il en train de se faire violer ? On était en train de lui prendre sa première fois ? C'était vraiment en train d'arriver ?! Non ! Izuku avait toujours espéré que ce serait Kacchan son premier… Il ne voulait pas que ce soit un homme qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam.

-C'est bon non ? Tu sais cette petite drogue est spécial. Vu tout ce que tu as pris, ça m'étonnerais que tu redeviennes complètement toi-même avant un bon bout de temps.

Izuku se sentit lucide d'un seul coup et d'un ultime effort il hurle de toute ses forces alors qu'il se sentait repartir très loin de la réalité :

-AIDEZ-MOI !

C'est à ce moment-là que la porte de la chambre se fit défoncez. Izuku se sentit partir, il entendit des bruits de pas précipité, des armes à feu cliquetées, des gens hurler

-Police ! On ne bouge plus. Retirez-vous de ce garçon et levez les mains en l'air !

On était venu l'aider. Izuku sentit la queue gonflée de son violeur se retirer puis une veste recouvrir son corps nu et tremblant.

-Ca va aller, je vais t'emmener à l'hôpital.

Quelle voix douce et fatigué… C'était si déstressant… Izuku se détendit, ouvrit lentement les yeux pour voir son sauveur. Malheureusement il ne put voir qu'une couleur violette qu'il trouva magnifique avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Pourtant, un mot put franchir ses lèvres quand il se sentit soulevé comme une princesse :

-Merci… »

To Be Continued…

 _Wow ! Ca me fait trop bizarre de ne pas écrire du Katsudeku mais je suis plutôt contente parce que restez fixé sur un seul couple, ça me soûle à un moment donné. J'espère que ce prologue vous aura plu ou intrigué du moins. Vous le voyez le couple principal ? Pour Kacchan c'est moins évident vu que je ne donne aucun indice mais qui sait, vous allez trouvez à la longue p_

 _Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt ! On se revoit mercredi ou jeudi pour Through Mechanics._

 _Biz !_


	2. Chapitre 1

_Bonjour/Bonsoir ! J'ai annoncé dans Through Mechanics que le premier chapitre de cette fic serait posté la semaine prochaine sauf que j'ai que des contrôle du coup bah je le poste aujourd'hui ! Sinon je pourrais pas réviser XD_

 _Ce chapitre est un peu bizarre sur les bords, je pensais pas que ce serait si difficile d'écrire du point de vue d'une personne inconsciente ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !_

 _RAR en fin de chapitre )_

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous !_

 _PS :_ **Voix dans la tête d'Izuku en gras**

Chapitre 1 : Voices and mysteries

Mal. Izuku ne ressentait plus que de la souffrance. Mal. Un bip incessant et affreusement dérangeant lui vrillait les tympans, il avait l'impression d'avoir quelque chose d'enfoncé dans la gorge et avait extrêmement de mal à respirer. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Où était-il ? Le vert était dans le noir complet. Sa poitrine le brûlait, sa tête lui faisait mal, son corps semblait se briser en mille morceaux… Pourquoi avait-il si mal ?

 **Ca va aller, je vais t'emmener à l'hôpital.**

Agréable. Un délicieux frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Cette voix… Elle était si douce et reposante… Ca lui faisait tellement de bien. Hôpital. C'était donc là où il se trouvait ? Cette solution expliquerait le bip qui tintait à ses oreilles.

 **Dis, tu comptes te réveiller un jour ? Ca faisait déjà une semaine. Maman est inquiète.**

Inquiète ? Maman ? Une semaine ? De quoi parlait cette voix ? Et pourquoi lui semblait-elle si familière ? C'était trop bizarre… Cette situation était des plus étranges…

 **Franchement, j'chuis pas porté garçon mais pour celui-là je veux bien faire une exception !**

Une autre voix… De quoi parlait-elle ?

 **Il n'risque pas de se réveiller tout de suite, Shiro, surveille la porte pendant que je m'en occupe. Chacun son tour, les amis.**

Hein ? Mais de quoi parlait la voix à la fin ?! « Pendant que je m'en occupe » ? « Chacun son tour » ? Izuku ne comprenait rien. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que tout son corps le brulait atrocement. Frais. C'était quoi cette fraîcheur d'un seul coup ? Chaud. La chaleur venait de revenir. Peu à peu, Izuku reprenait conscience. Le changement de température l'avait détendu un instant, lui permettant de revenir lentement à la réalité.

 **Vite. Réveille-toi ! Il faut que tu te réveilles ! Vite ! VITE !**

Izuku ne comprenait rien. La voix de toute à l'heure venait de hurler. Elle lui était si familière. Il la connaissait… Izuku fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Lentement, le vert ouvrit les yeux mais les referma très vite. Trop de lumière… Izuku retenta d'ouvrir les yeux, plus lentement encore. Il prit doucement contact avec la réalité. Trois personne se trouvait dans sa chambre, lui allongé sur un lit d'hôpital au vu du blanc tout autour, deux personnes près de son lit et la dernière derrière la porte. L'un des deux à ses côtés lui caressait le corps avec ses mains moites tandis que l'autre lui tenait les bras. Izuku ouvrit grand les yeux et tenta de hurler mais il ne réussit qu'à produire un bruit étouffé.

« Tu ne devrais pas essayer de crier, mon mignon… Le tube dans ta bouche peut être dangereux si tu tente quoi que ce soit.

 **Mon mignon.**

Encore… Ca recommençait ? Comme cet homme ? Non… Pas encore ! Pas encore ! Izuku bougea dans tous les sens mais l'homme qui lui maintenait les bras avait une sacré poigne. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Ca allait recommencer… Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent sur ses joues. Pourquoi ? Tout son corps trembla quand celui qui le touchait se mit au-dessus de lui. Peur. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de toute sa vie.

 **Ca va aller… Je vais t'aider…**

Ah… Encore cette voix. Où l'avait-il entendu ? Il la connaissait, il le savait…

-Bon, tu grouille Jiho ?! Moi aussi je veux me le faire !

-Urgh !

Un grand fracas se fit entendre. Shiro venait de se faire assommer alors que plusieurs policiers entraient dans la pièce

-Police ! Lâchez de suite ce garçon !

Cette voix… La voix douce qui l'avait sauvé.

-Tch ! Comment ?

-Vous devriez parlez autre part que dans les couloirs où se promène des flics quand vous prévoyez un viol collectif. Maintenant, lâchez-le.

Trop de voix… Il y avait trop de personne autour de lui. Izuku ferma les yeux et sombra. Soudain, il donna un coup de pied dans les partis de Jiho avant de briser le tube qu'il avait dans la gorge avec ses dents. Il se dégagea vivement de la poigne du troisième homme et retira le tube de sa gorge avant de le poignarder près du cœur. Les policiers restèrent figés un moment. Izuku se tourna vers eux, montrant ses pupilles dilatées.

-Le docteur avait raison… SPT, stresse post-traumatique…

Le policier qui venait de parler entra dans la pièce en traînant Shiro menotté sur le sol. Il avait des cheveux violets en pic, des yeux de la même couleur et un visage extrêmement fatigué. Izuku fixa son regard dans le sien, le jaugeant, l'observant… Soudain, ses pupilles redevinrent normales et il tomba au sol. Cependant, le policier aux cheveux violets l'attrapa juste avant que sa tête ne touche le sol. Son collègue, un jeune homme aux cheveux bicolores (rouge et blanc) et au visage à moitié brûle, vérifia le pouls de l'homme qu'Izuku venait de poignarder.

-Mort. Annonça-t-il gravement

-Préviens un médecin. Nous ne devons rien dire à la victime. Il ne se souviendra de rien de toute façon. Ochako, embarque-moi les deux autres ordures pour tentative de viol. Ordonna calmement le policier

-Oui, chef !

La jeune fille regarda un moment Izuku avec peine puis menotta Jiho avant de prendre Shiro par le bras pour les emmener à sa voiture.

-Deux tentatives de viol… Pauvre garçon… Murmura-t-elle tristement avant de démarrer ne direction du poste de police

Un médecin venait de conduire le mort à la morgue. Cet infirmier était un des plus doué… Il n'en revenait pas qu'il avait tenté de violer un patient dans le coma…

-Shinso. Que devrons-nous mettre dans le rapport ?

-Je l'ai tué. Il a tenté d'attaquer le jeune Midoriya Izuku et je lui ai tiré dessus.

-Je dois mentir ?

-Les SPT sont très complexes. Et… Il ne survivrait pas dans un asile. Je dois le protéger…

Shinso allongea Izuku sur son nouveau lit, l'ancienne chambre étant maintenant condamnée. Il observa le vert un moment avant de tendrement lui caresser les cheveux. A présent il devait prévenir Midoriya Inko que son fils s'était réveillé. Cependant, il doutait que ce soit une bonne idée. Une mauvaise impression lui serrait la poitrine. Il savait gérer les SPT, il avait fait trois ans d'études supplémentaires en plus de celles de policier pour se spécialisé dans ces cas. Ils n'étaient pas assez traités… Peu fréquents mais tellement complexes que peut de gens les comprennent. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il devait rester proche d'Izuku. Et son instinct ne le trompait jamais…

-Shoto, va prévenir Midoriya Inko. Je reste ici pour veiller sur la victime.

-Oui, chef. »

 **Lui, je l'aime bien…**

Maintenant cette étrange voix si familière… Où Izuku avait-il bien pu l'entendre ? Il voulait savoir…

 **Tout va bien maintenant… Tu peux dormir… On te surveille… Tu es protégé… Dors…**

Mais qui pouvait bien lui parler ? Izuku ne pouvait plus réfléchir. Très vite, il sombra dans l'inconscient. Juste avant d'enfin vraiment s'endormir, il put voir quelqu'un… Il se vit lui-même, lui souriant doucement…

 **Je te protège, mon autre moi…**

To Be Continued…

 _FINI ! Alors ? Vous en avez pensé quoi ? N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé._

 _RAR :_

 _UneLectrice : Tu me hais ? T^T Désolé… ! Mais je suis heureuse de savoir que ma fic te plait. Espérons que cette suite ne t'as pas déçue ! Merci pour ta review !_

 _Bon et bien, je vous dis à la prochaine ! Je suis en vacances vendredi donc je pense pouvoir bien écrire pendant le mois de Décembre ;)_

 _Merci d'avoir lu et n'oubliez pas la petite review !_

 _Biz !_


	3. Chapitre 2

_Oh putain ! J'ai enfin finit se chapitre ! Alléluia ! Je vous dis pas comment j'étais ses derniers jours. J'avais plein d'inspiration mais dès que je me mettais devant l'ordi, j'avais plus rien ! Le vide intersidéral, je vous jure ! J'ai rien compris à ce qui se passait mais on dirait que ça va mieux ! Je ne vais pas parler plus, je suis sûr que vous êtes pressé de lire ce chapitre alors bonne lecture !_

 _PS :_ **Voix dans la tête d'Izuku en gras**

Chapitre 2 : Alone in the dark

Sombre. Pourquoi faisait-il si sombre ? Izuku ne comprenait plus rien. N'était-il pas sensé être dans une chambre d'hôpital à l'heure qu'il est ? Quelle heure était-il d'ailleurs ? Matin ? Midi ? Soir, peut-être ? Le vert ne savait plus, il venait de perdre toute notion du temps. Un immense bruit se fit soudain entendre. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Un train ? Non… Il faisait trop noir donc il n'était pas en extérieur. Izuku savait donc une chose : il était soit dans un tunnel, soit dans un endroit fermé. Où ? Froid. Un long frisson froid venait de le traverser à l'instant même. Pourquoi avait-il si peur tout d'un coup ? Il ne savait pas. Le monde tourna un instant avant qu'une vive lumière ne l'aveugle. Izuku eut quand même le temps de se décaler sur la gauche évitant le métro qui lui fonçait dessus. Enfin il savait où il se trouvait. Izuku put voir ce qu'il se passait autour de lui : il était dans un tunnel de métro et portait l'uniforme du collège. Le tunnel était noir et désert et le silence y régnait en maître. C'est là qu'Izuku l'entendit, son rire. Ce rire qui l'avait hanté de nombreuses années au collège, celui qui l'avait terrorisé et poursuivi jusque dans ses rêves et ses cauchemars. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il revienne maintenant ? Il avait déjà eu sa dose ! Le viol, la drogue, la tentative de viol et Katsuki qui couche avec un garçon ne suffisait donc pas ? Il fallait qu'il souffre encore avec son pire cauchemar revenant le traquer ?

 **FUIS !**

Izuku n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et prit ses jambes à son cou. Il devait fuir le rire et le plus vite possible. Il ne voulait pas mourir, pas après tout ça… Le vert regarda autour de lui, complètement angoissé. Sur sa route, il croisait des SDF entourant un baril en feu qui se mettait à le fixer dès qu'il arrivait à leur hauteur. Un son strident lui arrivait aux oreilles. C'était comme si quelqu'un faisait grincer ses ongles sur un tableau noir. C'était horrible. Un grand sourire irradie le visage d'Izuku quand il voit enfin la sortie du métro devant lui. Une légère lumière y philtre. Il allait pouvoir échapper à son rire ! Une fois dehors, le vert ouvrit les yeux qui l'avait fermé, toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Celui-ci se crispa. Un hurlement de loup venait de se faire entendre… Il se trouvait dans une forêt… Un soir de pleine lune… Pourquoi lui ? Izuku se remit à courir aussi vite qu'il le put afin d'échapper aux hurlements qu'il entendait derrière lui. Il entendit les buissons bouger vivement à sa droite et avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, un loup lui sauta dessus. Izuku mit ses bras devant son visage et cria de peur. L'instant d'après, il se trouvait sur le toit de son collège et les mains en sang.

« C'est ta faute… Izuku…

Lentement, le su-nommé se retourna, le visage empli d'effroi. Devant lui se trouvait une jeune fille mince aux cheveux blond attachés en deux chignons en bataille et des yeux jaunes. Elle avait un immense sourire aux lèvres et tenait un couteau qui se trouvait planté dans sa poitrine.

-To…ga…

-Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Himiko… Mon amour…

-… Tu… Tu m'as traqué jusqu'à chez moi… Tu es entré par effraction et m'a volé mes affaires… Tu es allé jusqu'à battre à mort tous mes amis qui m'approchait de trop près ! Tu disais m'aimer mais… Ce n'est pas ce que je ressentais ! Tu me faisais peur !

-Peur ?... En amour, tu ne dois faire qu'un avec la personne aimé… Je devais te tuer pour que tu sois à moi… Je voulais te tuer et… Et faire en sorte que tu sois en moi… Je t'aurais tué, aurait couché avec toi et je t'aurais mangé ! Ainsi on n'aurait fait qu'un ! Mais il a tout fichu en l'air… Bakugou Katsuki… C'est ta faute, Izuku…

-Ma faute ? Ce n'était qu'un accident ! Je n'ai fait que me défendre et… Le couteau… Tu es tombé dessus toute seule ! Tu as essayé de me tuer ! J'ai du rester deux mois à l'hôpital à cause du choc psychologique que je venais de subir ! L'amour n'est pas aussi violent !

-Je m'en suis aperçue, tu sais ? Juste avant de rendre mon premier souffle, j'ai vu Bakugou te prendre dans ses bras et te rassurer… Il avait tant de geste tendre envers toi… Je ne me suis jamais méfié de lui parce que tout le monde savait qu'il était avec une senpai à ce moment-là… Je te voyais déprimer jour après jour alors j'avais pensé que c'était à cause de tes « amies » donc je les ai tués… Mais c'était lui non ? Tu étais, non, tu es amoureux de Bakugou Katsuki et savoir qu'il était en couple… Savoir qu'il aimait quelqu'un autre que toi te rendait malade et triste… Non ?

-… C'est…

 **C'est faux… Ce n'était pas de la tristesse, pas vrai Izuku ? En vrai… Tu voulais te souvenir de quelque chose… Te souvenir de ce violet… De cette couleur qui te hantait, non ?**

-Izuku… Je t'aimais vraiment… Je voulais que tu sois heureux et pour cela, on ne devait ne faire qu'un… Etre un tout, pour l'éternité… Izuku… Si je suis morte… C'est de ma faute, on dirait… Je n'aurais pas dû agir de cette façon… Aimer… C'est quoi au juste pour toi ? Dis-le-moi… Dis-le avant qu'on en finisse !

-L'amour… Je ne sais pas… Personne ne sait vraiment ce que c'est… Peut-être… Peut-être que l'amour existe pour que chacun en donne une définition ? Aimer… Ma mère m'a dit que c'était le désir d'être avec une personne mais… Je ne le ressentais pas… Je n'avais envie de rien…

 **Tu voulais juste te souvenir de la couleur… Tu voulais te rappeler… Tu ne savais pas quoi mais tu le voulais. Souviens-toi, Izuku… Violet.**

-Violet… Tu la trouveras Izuku… Je vais t'aider… Je vais te donner un indice…

Izuku fit un pas en arrière puis un autre et encore un autre jusqu'à se retrouver tout au bord du toit. Himiko avançait vers lui, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

-Himiko… ?

-Enfin, tu m'appelles par mon prénom… Izuku… Voici ton indice… Je te donne deux mots… Accident… Premier… Je reviendrais… Bonne nuit. »

Izuku se fit pousser par Toga qui rigola une dernière fois avant de disparaître dans l'obscurité. Le vert se sentit sombrer dans de profonds abysses… Un hurlement de loup se fit encore entendre avant que plus aucun son ne vienne à ses oreilles. Izuku ne ressentit plus rien à part le noir.

 **Bonne nuit, Izuku… Je m'occupe du reste… Dors…**

To Be Continued…

 _Bon, je suis plutôt fière de moi pour ce chapitre. Je suis doué pour l'ambiance et le suspens non ? Bref, sachez que j'ai prévu 24 chapitres et 5 bonus. J'ai le déroulement de la fic jusqu'au chapitre 15 et j'ai ceux des bonus (ils seront postés à la fin sinon je spoil tout !)._

 _Donc prochain chapitre : Katsuki fait sa grande apparition ! J'ai appelé ce troisième chapitre : Howl (vous avez envie de le lire de suite pas vrai ?)_

 _Concernant Through Mechanics, je pense poster très bientôt tout en finissant un petit one-shot Katsudeku et en cherchant des idées pour les Entre-fics... Voilà le petit aparté sur l'avancement de mon travail. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! Et merci à tous ceux qui follow et lisent ma fic !_

 _Biz !_


	4. Chapitre 3

_Bonsoir/Bonsoir ! Comment ça va ? Moi super parce que j'ai enfin fini le troisième chapitre de Bad Dream ! Je pense que je vais finir cette fic avant de me remettre à Through Mechanics (faut dire que dès que j'essaie d'écrire dessus y'a que Bad Dream qui me vient en tête ^^). J'ai tout le scénario de cette fic en tête donc j'espère la finir avant Mars-Avril (avec les cours c'est pas toujours évident de savoir). Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture parce que je sais que certain ne peuvent supporter l'attente ;)_

PS : _**Flash-Back**_ _et_ **Voix dans la tête d'Izuku**

 _PPS : Pardon pour les fautes, je n'ai pas de bêta pour cette fic_

 _Bonne Lecture !_

Chapitre 3 : Howl

Les cris inondaient la pièce. Hitoshi regardait, impuissant, ses collègues se démener pour attaché Izuku au lit. L'hôpital était en effervescence. Les médecins couraient dans les couloirs et faisaient de nombreux aller-retour entre les placards et la chambre du vert. Todoroki tenait le bras d'Izuku et observait chaque aiguille qui y entrait. Combien de doses de tranquillisant venait-on de lui donner ? Izuku ne se calmait pas. Il hurlait encore et encore.

« Kacchan… Trahison… Au secours… Drogue… Mal…. Mal… Kacchan… Aime…. Kacchan…. Au secours… Non ! Pitié. Quelqu'un. Himiko… Himiko… Pardon… Himiko… Kacchan… Maman… Déteste… Autre… Kacchan…. Haine… Kacchan… Lit… Pourquoi ? Haaaaaaaaaa !

-Est-ce que quelqu'un comprend ce qu'il dit ? »

Un des médecins venait de prendre la parole, dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Personne ne comprenait ce que disait le vert sauf une. Shouto était le plus près et savait exactement ce que voulait dire Izuku. C'était bel et bien de sa faute… Bon sang, s'il n'avait pas couché avec Bakugou ce soir-là…

 _ **Il venait juste d'entrer dans l'appartement de Katsuki, le visage irradié par la colère. Il laissa le cendré s'installer sur son canapé avant d'installer.**_

 _ **"Espèce d'abrutie ! Tu te rends un peu compte de ce que tu as fait ?! Tu as fahit te faire prendre ! Tu appelles ça un flic ! Bravo, Bakugou Katsuki ! Un flic qui prend de la drogue alors qu'il est censé respecter la loi ! On t'a trouvé dans une ruelle, complètement torché avec ton dealer dans un mauvais trip et s'arrachant les tripes ! Tu as conscience que-"**_

 _ **Le bicolore venait de se taire. Le cendré venait de l'embrasser. Une odeur d'alcool envahit ses narines. Et merde, Katsuki était complètement bourré. Comment a-t-il fait pour ne pas s'en apercevoir avant ?! Shouto tenta de se dégager mais la prise de Katsuki était trop forte. Ce dernier l'embrassait à pleine bouche et le faisait totalement décollé du sol. C'était la première fois qu'un baiser lui faisait cet effet… Le cendré lâcha la bouche de son partenaire et descendit lentement dans son cou pour doucement lui mordiller. Puis, tout s'enchaina avec une rapidité terrifiante. Shouto se fit plaquer sur le lit, déshabiller et pénétrer avec force. Il savait que c'était mal, que Katsuki n'était pas dans son état normal mais… Ses sentiments faussaient son jugement. Le bicolore ne pouvait juste plus réfléchir correctement. Cela lui était impossible dès le moment où le cendré l'avait embrassé. C'est alors qu'il se laissa aller… Les coups de butoir se firent plus violent encore, frappant de plein fouet sa prostate déjà bien malmenée. Le monde tournait autour de lui. Il lui sembla entendre la porte grincer et se refermer violemment mais il ne s'y attarda pas une seule seconde. L'envie de sentir encore Katsuki en lui surpassait toutes les autres… Katsuki, seul lui comptait.**_

La crise d'Izuku se fit plus violente. Il dégagea les médecins et policiers en les envoyant contre les murs et au sol. Il hurla de plus en plus fort, demandant sans cesse pardon à une certaine Himiko et suppliant Dieu de lui pardonner. Hitoshi n'était pas là et Shouto savait qu'il aurait dû. Le bicolore avait bien vite compris que seul le violet pouvait calmer le vert. Malheureusement le flic était occupé avec un rapport concernant il ne savait plus quel soi-disant délit commis par un autre flic. Shouto se releva et se jeta une nouvelle fois sur Izuku pour lui immobiliser les bras mais c'était peine perdue. Les médecins l'avait prévenu sur la drogue. C'était une un composé de plusieurs drogues différentes mais certaines étaient modifiées afin de rendre l'effet de manque plus violent et présent que jamais. Shouto se demandait sincèrement comment cela se faisait que personne n'en ai entendu parler avant. Shouto réussit a attaché une des mains d'Izuku aux sangles du lit avant que deux personnes n'entre dans la chambre. Midoriya Inko et Bakugou se trouvaient là, les yeux écarquillés.

Cette scène était-elle réaliste ? C'était bien Izuku qu'ils avaient sous les yeux ? Ce dernier qui était d'habitude si souriant, doux et calme… Il était maintenant fou, les yeux sortant de leurs orbites et la bouche grande ouverte qui laissaient échappés des cris désespéré et malade. Le manque semblait si omniprésent que le vert ressemblait à un possédé. Comment cela avait-il put se passer ? Si seulement les policiers étaient arrivés avant… Inko regarda son fils avec inquiétude et tristesse. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on lui avait fait ? Pourquoi son si tendre enfant subissait-il cela ? Pourquoi Izuku et pas quelqu'un d'autre ? Oui, c'était égoïste et surement contre-nature mais Inko pensait ainsi. Elle aurait préféré n'importe qui à la place de son fils. On ne pouvait peut-être pas la comprendre mais sa vision de la vie ne se résumait qu'à son fils à ses côtés… Lui et elle, en parfaite santé, dans un monde calme et souriant. Elle ne rêvait que de ça, chaque jour de sa vie depuis la naissance d'Izuku.

Katsuki fixa la scène sans la voir. C'était vraiment son ami d'enfance qu'il voyait ? C'était vraiment lui ? La bile lui remonta de l'estomac, lui donnant une folle envie de vomir mais, vu son métier, il avait l'habitude de se retenir. Maintenant plus que jamais… Izuku cessa d'un seul coup et se redressa. Il figea son regard dans celui de Katsuki avant d'hurler une dernière fois et de se jeter sur le cendré. Il arracha la sangle lui tenant la main gauche et fit tomber Katsuki au sol. Il profita du choc pour mettre ses mains autour du cou de son ami d'enfance et premier amour avant de serrer et de serrer encore. La prise se fit forte, Katsuki eut de suite du mal à respirer et tenta de se dégager. Les flics tentèrent de dégager Izuku mais rien n'y faisait. Le vert était comme un immense rocher, impossible à soulever. Katsuki sentait l'air lui manquer et la vie le quitter peut à peu. Un instant avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, le cendré pensa qu'il le méritait… Pour lui, il méritait de mourir des mains du vert… C'était surement son destin… Shouto était sur le dos d'Izuku et tentait de le dégager mais rien n'y fit et il serrait encore le cou du cendré entre ses mains. Soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit encore.

« Izuku, arrête. Tu vas le tuer.

Hitoshi venait d'entrer dans la chambre. Il avait parlé d'une voix calme, sans bouger de sa place. Izuku lâcha Katsuki qui respirait encore mais très difficilement. Shouto l'emmena dans une autre chambre avec les médecins afin de lui mettre un masque à oxygène. Hitoshi prit Izuku dans ses bras et l'installa confortablement dans son lit d'hôpital avant de lui attacher les mains avec les sangles. Les flics présents dans la pièce regardèrent leur chef avec admiration puis sortirent de la pièce en refermant la porte.

-… Vous êtes… ?

-Oui, Madame Midoriya. Venez, je vais vous offrir un café. Il vaut mieux laisser votre fils dormir un peu après ce qu'il vient de se passer.

-Oui… »

Inko regarda son fils qui dormait, le sourire aux lèvres. Hitoshi l'avait calmé rien qu'au son de sa voix. Se souvenait-il ? Peut-être pas…

 **Izuku… Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas te souvenir ? Tu dois le faire, plus vite, sinon tu vas sombrer et ne jamais revenir… Izuku…**

To Be Continued…

 _Finiiiii ! C'est pas facile parce que bon sang, c'est bien la première fois que j'écris une fic aussi sombre et ça s'arrange même pas tout de suite ^^" ! Franchement, les émotions des persos c'est pas mon fort mais je pense que je m'en sors pas trop mal… Qu'en avez-vous pensez ?_

 _Prochain chapitre : Sorry, mother…_

 _On sera vraiment dans l'émotionnel dans celui-ci et je mets surtout en avant la relation Mère-fils qui pour moi est l'un des piliers du manga, il était donc logique d'y consacrer un chapitre entier. Vous pensez comme moi ?_

 _Je vous souhaite donc une bonne soirée et à bientôt (espérons la semaine prochaine) pour la suite !_

 _Biz !_


	5. Chapitre 4

_BONNE ANNÉE 2018 ! Mon premier post de la nouvelle année ! Bonne Lecture à tous !_

Chapitre 4 : Sorry, mother…

Inko pleurait à chaudes larmes. Hitoshi l'avait un peu rassuré mais dès qu'elle fut de retour à a chambre de son fils, elle ne put y entrer. La pauvre femme entendait Izuku gémir et supplier pour plus de drogue. Il voulait qu'on l'aide. Inko ne voulait pas voir son fils dans cet état… Pourquoi lui avait-on fait ça ? Son mari les avait abandonnés et là… Son précieux Izuku, la seule personne qui lui restait subissait un tel traitement… Qu'avait-elle fait à Dieu pour subir autant ? Lui en voulait-il à ce point ? Était-elle si peu pieuse ? Méritait-elle vraiment tous ces événements ? Son fils méritait-il ça ? Lui qui est si doux, attentionné, souriant, pur et sans problèmes… D'abord l'accident puis cet amour à sens unique pendant des années et enfin ça ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui faisait-on subir tout cela ? Inko était recroquevillé sur le sol, près de la porte et regardait tous les médecins entrer-sortir de la chambre. Izuku ne voulait pas se calmer. Elle entendait chaque chuchotement, chaque plainte, chaque grincement, chaque pas, tout… Le monde tournait autour d'elle, son esprit vagabondait pour échapper à la réalité mais rien n'y faisait. Absolument rien.

« Maman… Maman où tu es ?... Maman…

Inko entendait son fils l'appeler mais elle ne pouvait pas entrer. Elle s'en sentait incapable. Mais… Elle avait toujours été là pour lui. Combien de fois l'avait-elle réconforté quand il pleurait à chaque fois que Katsuki était avec une fille ? Combien de fois l'avait-elle emmené dehors pour lui changer les idées ? Combien de fois avait-elle dormi avec lui quand il faisait un cauchemar sur Himiko ? Combien de fois… ? Combien de fois… ? Combien de…

-Maman ! Pitié ! Maman ! Maman !

Inko laissa échapper de nombreux sanglots plus forts les uns que les autres. Elle ne pouvait pas… Elle ne pouvait juste pas le faire. Elle s'en sentait incapable. Mais… Elle était la seule, elle était la seule pouvant le réconforter. Hitoshi n'était pas là, Katsuki n'avait plus le droit de s'approcher de sa chambre et Shoto était une mauvaise idée… Oui, elle était la seule… Elle devait rester forte, pour son fils ! Inko respira un grand coup, sécha ses larmes avec détermination et afficha un visage rassurant. Elle devait être forte… Debout devant la porte, elle prit une grande respiration avant d'entrer dans la chambre. C'était à elle de jouer. Inko s'assit sur une chaise aux côtés d'Izuku et lui prit la main dans les siennes. Tendrement, elle lui caressa le dos de la main.

-Izuku… Maman est là, mon amour… Ca va aller mon ange… Bats-toi ! Tu dois lutter, tu peux le faire !

-Je peux pas maman… J'en veux… J'en ai pris peu mais… J'ai une énorme sensation de manque et elle n'arrête pas de grandir ! Maman… S'il te plait, ne viens plus me voir…

-Izu-

-Je veux pas que tu me vois comme ça ! Je veux pas être un drogué pour toi ! Maman… Ne viens plus… Pas tant que je n'ai pas réussis à vaincre le manque… Tu as toujours été là pour moi mais je ne veux pas passer cette épreuve avec toi… Je dois la passer seul… Je t'aime maman mais je ne peux pas te demander ça… Je ne peux pas te voir lutter contre quelque chose qui n'est pas ton combat. Maman…

-Izuku… Je suis tellement désolé ! Je n'aurais pas dû te laisser sortir ce soir-là… Si tu étais resté à la maison… Oh mon ange ! Je n'aurais pas dû te laisser aller voir Katsuki… Izuku… Tout cela est de ma faute !

-NON ! Non c'est faux ! C'est de la mienne maman… J'ai aimé Katsuki pendant tellement d'années que le jour où j'en suis tombé amoureux m'est sortit de la tête ! Je t'ai harcelé pendant des heures pour pouvoir sortir le voir ! Je suis entré chez lui sans frapper et je me suis laissé avoir… Ce type ressemblait tellement à Kacchan que je l'ai suivi, pour avoir la sensation d'avoir l'amour de ma vie… Tout est de ma faute…

Izuku ferma les yeux et se tordit de douleur un moment en laissant échapper quelques larmes.

-Izuku… Mon ange… Ne te jette pas la pierre… Je suis aussi coupable que toi. Je t'ai encouragé à persévérer avec Katsuki… Je t'ai poussé à lui avouer tes sentiments… J'ai… J'ai prié pour que tes sentiments soient partagés… Et regarde où on en est… Izuku… Je t'en prie, pardonne-moi…

-Maman… Maman…Je t'aime… Alors, pitié… Va-t-en d'ici et ne reviens que quand je serais redevenu quelqu'un de normal… Pitié maman… Pars d'ici et rejette la faute sur moi ! Fais-le ! FAIS-LE !

Inko regarda son fils lui hurler dessus. Elle lui ordonnait de le juger coupable pour tout ce qui arrivait. Que se passait-il avec son fils ? Qu'est-ce qu'on lui avait fait bon sang ?! Pourquoi lui avait-on fait ça ? Pourquoi son ange de douceur devait devenir une telle chose ? Une telle chose ? Mais comment parlait-elle de son ange ? La douleur la faisait-elle dire des choses qu'elle ne pensait pas ? Non… C'était ça qu'elle devait faire… Elle devait le faire de suite.

-Tu as raison Izuku… Tout cela est de te faute. Regardes-toi un peu ! Tu as vu ce que tu es devenu ? Une loque humaine ! Un faiblard même pas capable de savoir quand il ne faut pas faire confiance à quelqu'un ! Tu savais que cet homme allait provoquer des ennuie mais tu l'as suivit et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour oublier un amour qui n'a jamais eu de raison d'être ! Il y a tellement d'autre homme sur la Terre mais non tu as choisi le seul que tu ne pouvais pas avoir !

Inko trembla un moment en voyant son fils se tordre un peu plus. Elle devait continuer, elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter là… Elle devait le briser, le mettre en colère pour qu'il ais envie de se battre.

-Maman…

-Arrête de pleurer ! Bats-toi ! Izuku, bats-toi ! Regardes-toi un peu et tu comprendras pourquoi je te dis ça ! Katsuki ne t'aimeras jamais Izuku. Il y a tellement d'autres garçons, gentils et beaux, dans le monde… Il y en a qui tuerait pour être à tes côtés rien qu'une nuit… Et toi ? Toi tu as aimé Katsuki pendant des années et tu n'as eu aucun petit-ami ! Tu as perdu ta virginité avec un connard qui t'a drogué et violé ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? De ce que tu me fais subir ? De ce que tu fais subir aux autres ? A cause de toi, Katsuki est dans un lit d'hôpital avec un masque à oxygène et moi je suis en pleurs ! Tu vois ce que tu nous fais ?! C'est de ta faute !

Inko trembla et laissa échapper quelques larmes avant de fixer d'un regard haineux son fils. Celui-ci grinça des dents et cambra violemment le dos. Il hurla longuement sous le regard impuissant de sa mère. Plusieurs médecins entrèrent dans la chambre : Izuku faisait un arrêt cardiaque. Inko se retrouva devant une porte fermé. Elle prit une grande inspiration et hurla à plein poumon.

-IZUKU ! VIS ! BATS-TOI !

Les secondes devinrent des minutes qui devinrent des heures puis des jours. Inko ne pouvait plus entrer dans la chambre de son fils. Celui-ci était replongé dans un léger coma. La jeune femme resta cloitrée chez elle pendant tout ce temps ne se nourrissant que quand Bakugou Mitsuki, sa meilleure amie, venait lui rendre visite. Deux semaines plus tard, Hitoshi Shinso l'appela :

-Madame Midoriya, ici l'inspecteur Shinso Hitoshi.

-Oui ?

-J'ai eu l'autorisation de garder votre fils chez moi. Il a vaincu la sensation de manque même si elle est encore légèrement présente. Il est réveillé… Puis-je passer chez vous pour prendre quelques affaires ?

Hitoshi avait une voix hésitante, craignant la réaction de son interlocutrice.

-Oui… Venez donc… Je vais en profiter pour lui faire son dessert favori, j'avais tout acheté pour son anniversaire… Le pauvre l'a passé à l'hôpital dans le coma… Il ne veut toujours pas me voir n'est-ce pas ?

-Il ne se sent pas prêt… Pardon.

-Pas de problème. Il me reviendra vite… C'est mon fils après tout… »

Hitoshi raccrocha après lui avoir demandé son adresse. Inko s'affaissa dans son canapé… Elle soupira avant de sourire fièrement. Son fils avait vaillamment combattu et vaincu… Son fils était aussi fort qu'elle. Ils avaient réussis, tous les deux…

To Be Continued…

 _Et voilà ! J'adore écrire sur la relation mère-fils d'Izuku et Inko. C'est vraiment dommage qu'elle soit si peu présente dans l'anime :/_

 _Enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plut. Vous en avez pensé quoi ?_

 _Hâte d'avoir vos avis !_

 _Prochain chapitre : A little light. Chapitre calme avec un nouveau perso qui entre en scène !_

 _A très vite !_

 _Biz !_


	6. Chapitre 5

_Bonsoir, bonsoir ! Quoi ? Déjà un nouveau chapitre ? Et oui, il pleut beaucoup en ce moment et je suis terriblement inspiré quand il pleut ! Si seulement je pouvais écrire au moins la moitié de la fic avant la fin des vacances je serais aux anges ! Bref, comme je sais que beaucoup sont impatient à l'idée de lire un nouveau chapitre, le voici trèèèès en avance !_

 _PS :_ **Voix de l'autre Izuku** Pensées d'Izuku

 _Bonne Lecture !_

Chapitre 5 : A little light

Izuku venait juste d'entrer dans l'appartement et il s'y sentait déjà comme chez lui. C'était comme s'il se trouvait dans un cocon protecteur, en sécurité et en dehors de tout danger. Le vert trouvait ça terriblement reposant… L'odeur que dégageait cet endroit lui rappelait vraiment quelque chose et tous ses sens étaient en ébullition. Tout cela lui donnait envie de ne plus jamais partir, comme si c'était ici qu'il devait se trouver… Il donna son sac d'affaire à Hitoshi qui partit le poser dans sa chambre puis observa son nouvel environnement. C'était un petit appartement, petit mais très agréable, une cuisine ouverte sur le salon, deux portes au fond (la salle de bain et la chambre), une litière et un petit panier près du radiateur. Izuku supposa qu'Hitoshi avait un chat mais il ne le vit nulle part.

« Il est surement dehors. Mon chat adore observer les gens dans la rue du haut de la corniche.

-Les chats n'ont vraiment pas peur de la hauteur… Je les trouve impressionnant… Je voulais en avoir un enfant.

-Pourquoi n'en as-tu pas eu ?

-Ma mère est allergique.

-Je vois… Il est un peu violent avec ceux qu'il ne connaît pas donc, essaie de ne pas t'approcher de lui pour le moment.

Izuku sourit. Hitoshi le traitait si gentiment, il était si prévenant avec lui… Le vert ne savait pas s'il allait s'adapter facilement vu le bruit qui lui vrillait les oreilles mais il préférait un petit appartement à un grand où seul le silence règne… Il était comme sa mère sur ce point-là, il préférait trouver le bonheur dans une petite boite que dans une grande.

 **Izuku. Nouvel indice d'Himiko : Chat.**

Le vert se tient la tête un moment, vacillant. Cette voix venait de revenir. Il ressentait moins le manque pourtant… Ce n'était pas ça qui le faisait entendre des voix et voir des choses bizarres ? Qu'est-ce que c'était alors ?

 **Hum… Tu ne comprends vraiment pas Izuku… Rappelles-toi, bon sang !**

Mais me rappeler de quoi ?! Je ne sais pas de quoi tu veux que je me souvienne ! Je ne comprends rien ! Dis-le-moi une bonne fois pour toute !

 **Trop tôt… Il est trop tôt… Tu dois le faire seul de toue façon. Je ne peux que tu pousser à creuser et à comprendre par toi-même.**

Arrête de me hanter… J'en ai marre de subir tout ça. Je veux que ça s'arrête !

-Nyaaaaa* !

Izuku se redressa d'un seul coup avant de baisser les yeux sur une toute petite boule de poil. C'était un petit chat gris avec une petite cicatrice à l'œil droit et une autre sur sa joue gauche ainsi qu'une petite tâche noire en dessous de sa bouche.

-Il s'appelle Tomura. Ca doit faire à peu près 15 ans que je l'ai.

-15 ans ? Mais il est si petit…

Izuku n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Le chat était si minuscule… On aurait dit un chaton de quelques mois à peine.

-Ne jamais se fier aux apparences. Dit Hitoshi avec un léger sourire

Tomura se frotta contre les jambes d'Izuku en ronronnant gaiement. Hitoshi lui avait dit qu'il était violent mais il semblait aussi doux qu'un agneau.

 **Ca ne te rappelle rien ? Regarde bien le chat Izuku. Regarde-le bien et souviens-toi ! SOUVIENS-TOI !**

Izuku tomba au sol en se tenant la tête. La voix y résonnait lui donnait l'impression d'exploser.

-Tais-toi ! LAISSE-MOI TRANQUILLE !

Hitoshi enlaça Izuku et le berça délicatement, semblant avoir peur de le blesser. Le policier le prit dans ses bras avant d'aller l'allonger sur son lit. Le violet avait fait installer un second lit dans sa chambre ayant assez de place pour se le permettre mais il était sûr que ce n'était pas ça qu'il fallait. Ce n'était pas suffisant… Il fallait plus, beaucoup plus… Impossible de laisser Izuku seul un seul instant… Cependant, il était obligé de travailler… Ses jours de repos étaient posés depuis des mois, il ne pouvait pas changer maintenant… Que pouvait-il faire ? Demander à quelqu'un ? Mais qui ? Pas sa mère et encore moins un de ses collègues… Shoto pourrait bien être un bon choix mais il semblait éviter le vert depuis l'incident avec Bakugou Katsuki… Pour le moment il ne pouvait que compter sur Tomura. Ce dernier était aux côtés d'Izuku, ronronnant entre ses bras. Le vert semblait heureux et dans son petit monde. Bon, pour le moment, ça devrait suffire…

 **Petit chat, petit chat… Mignon petit chat, mignon petit chat… Trouvé dans un coin sombre je te sauve. Petit chat, petit chat… Si faible et pourtant si fort… Mignon petit chat, mignon petit chat… Tu es le symbole de notre amour, notre amitié qui vainc tous les maux… Petit chat, petit chat… Fais partir mon chagrin car il part… Mignon petit chat, mignon petit chat… Ami puis amoureux nous sommes devenus… Petit chat, petit chat… Toi qui nous as liés, saches que nous n'avons jamais cessé de t'aimer…**

Tais-toi… Pitié, tais-toi… Laisse-moi me reposer un peu… S'il te plait…

 **Accordé, Izuku… Mais tu as intérêt à te rapprocher d'Hitoshi… Sinon, je reviens… Et tu iras beaucoup plus mal que maintenant, crois-moi.**

Mais pourquoi tu me fais ça ? Pourquoi moi ?

 **Parce que je suis toi et que je suis le seul à m'en souvenir… Je n'en peux plus de cette situation ! Hitoshi…**

Izuku commença à fermer les yeux en écoutant la voix de son autre lui disparaître au loin. Etait-ce des sanglots qu'il avait entendu ? Izuku sombra dans le sommeil des questions plein la tête. Pourtant, il entendit clairement la voix d'Himiko sortir de sa bouche

-Nouvel indice, Izuku : Amnésie.

Hitoshi fronça les sourcils un moment. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Une autre voix, féminine s'il se fiait à son ouïe, venait de sortir des lèvres du vert… Amnésie… Le violet eu un frisson qui lui remonta toute la colonne vertébrale.

-Tu vas bientôt te souvenir ? Oh Izuku… Fais-le vite, pitié…

Hitoshi soupira de tristesse en comprenant que le vert ne l'entendait pas. Si seulement ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre… Il aurait vraiment préféré que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre à la place d'Izuku… Quelqu'un d'autre… Le policier sortit de la chambre en laissant le vert aux bons soins de Tomura que venait juste de s'endormir à son tour. Il allait se servir un verre quand on sonna à sa porte. Soupirant de dépit car il n'avait pas souvent l'occasion d'être seul et au calme, Hitoshi alla ouvrir et tomba sur un Shouto au visage grave.

-Shouto ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle patron…

-Quoi ? Un problème à l'hôpital avec Bakugou ?

-Non, il est sortit ce matin… C'est le violeur de Midoriya Izuku…

-Il est mort ?

-Pire, il a réussit à sortir de prison. Il s'est enfui, Monsieur. »

Hitoshi affichait un visage de tueur. Violemment il frappa le mur y faisant un trou. Shouto sursauta avant de partir. Il valait mieux laisser son chef seul. Le bicolore ne voulait pas croiser Izuku, pas après ce qu'il avait fait et maintenant que l'autre était dans la nature, il avait deux fois plus de raison de s'en vouloir. C'était de sa faute après tout… Il était le seul coupable de tout ce qui arrivait en ce moment… Si seulement il pouvait souffrir à la place du vert… Si seulement ça pouvait être lui… Shouto eut un rire amer alors qu'il commençait à pleuvoir dehors. Il se décida à aller au poste et chercher chaque élément sur le violeur d'Izuku, le trouver allait surement pouvoir soulager sa conscience un moment. C'était ça. Il devait juste se concentrer sur l'enquête et ignorer chaque appel de Katsuki. Ca suffira surement pour le moment, du moins, il l'espérait de tout son cœur…

To Be Continued…

 _*le « miaou » japonais_

 _Prochain chapitre : The bad dream survives._

 _Et oui c'est pas fini pour Izuku, selon mes notes ça ne s'améliore quand courant chapitre 15-16 (c'est loin ouais). J'espère que vous aimez ma fic !_

 _La suite très bientôt ! (je rappelle que j'ai le scénario sur feuille donc je n'ai plus qu'à écrire). Si j'arrive à m'y tenir, je pourrais faire deux chapitres tous les deux jours comme ça je finis la fic à la fin du mois !_

 _PS : Une review me ferait extrêmement plaisir ! Même si c'est pour me menacer )_

 _Biz !_


	7. Chapitre 6

_Holà muchachos ! Comment ça va ? Moi ça va ! Bon après beaucoup de délibérations, je pense poster deux chapitres chaque jour (un l'aprem et un le soir). Je ne veux rien promettre mais je pense que j'en suis capable. Si j'y arrive aujourd'hui je peux le faire demain et ainsi de suite. Comme ça les lecteurs impatients pourront lire ma fic sans attendre trop longtemps )_

 _Je ne vous raconte pas ma vie donc on s'arrête là ! Bonne Lecture !_

 **Autre Izuku** Pensées d'Izuku

Chapitre 6 : The bad dream survives

Izuku se réveilla en sursaut. Il venait d'entendre un énorme fracas ainsi que la porte claquer. Intrigué par les événements, il se releva avant de regarder par la fenêtre qui venait de rendre visite à Hitoshi. Le vert se figea. Même de loin, il pourrait le reconnaître entre mille. L'homme avec qui Katsuki avait couché le soir de son viol. Pourquoi était-il là ? Hitoshi le connaissait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Izuku ne comprenait plus rien, le monde tanguait autour de lui, son esprit semblait défaillir et ses oreilles bourdonnaient. C'était quoi ce fracas tantôt ? Quelque chose de grave venait d'arriver ? C'était en rapport avec lui ? Sa mère ? Oh mon dieu ! Quelqu'un avait-il fait du mal à sa mère ? Après lui, c'était la femme la plus importante dans sa vie ? Pourquoi le monde s'acharnait-il sur lui ? Qu'avait-il fait de si horrible pour mériter pareil traitement ?! Etait-il si pitoyable que ça ? Méritait-il tant de souffrance ? Avait-il fait quelque chose qui aurait offensé Dieu ? Pourquoi subissait-il ça ? Attendez, c'était vraiment sa mère ? Cela ne pouvait-il pas être autre chose ? Quelque chose de différent ?

Son monde s'écroulait. Izuku ne comprenait plus rien. Il s'assit sur le lit et se prit la tête entre les mains afin de sentir quelque chose se frotter contre ses jambes. Il baissa les yeux pour tomber sur Tomura qui ronronnait. Ce petit chat était si adorable qu'il faisait disparaître tous ses soucis. Comment cela se faisait-il d'ailleurs ? Il avait l'impression de connaitre ce chat… L'impression de toujours l'avait eu avec lui… De le connaitre depuis très longtemps… Vraiment très longtemps… Pourquoi avait-il cette impression ? C'était si étrange… Il lui semblait ne pas être maître de son esprit, de ne pas contrôler sa mémoire… Le monde tourna une nouvelle fois. Tomura se cala tendrement sur ses genoux et se frotta contre son ventre. Son ronronnement l'apaisait terriblement. Il se sentait bien, à sa place et chez lui… Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas ressentir cela tout le temps ? Etait-il nécessaire pour lui de ne sentir que le manque lui dévorer l'estomac et lui détruire l'esprit un peu plus chaque jour ? Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Le manque se faisait moins présent mais la douleur était encore là… Elle lui picorait les entrailles petit à petit tel de nombreux asticots qui grouillaient en lui…

Chat… Tomura est-il un indice ?

 **Tu te pose enfin les bonnes questions, Izuku.**

Encore toi… Pourquoi tu continue à me torturer ?

 **Te torturer ? Je veux juste que tu te rappelles de ce violet.**

Mais de quoi tu parles encore ?! Quel violet ?!

 **Himiko est là pour toi. Elle veut se repentir… Les esprits sont puissants dans le monde des rêves. Dors et te commenceras à comprendre, grâce à elle.**

Comment ça se fait que tu peux communiquer avec elle ?! Je ne comprends plus rien à ce qu'il se passe !

 **Il n'y a rien à comprendre, Izuku. Tu dois juste mettre toutes les pièces du puzzle en place.**

Ce type qui vient de sortir… Pourquoi il était là ?

 **Je ne peux pas le savoir. Moi, je ne suis qu'une partie inconsciente de toi. Celle qui se souvient.**

Se souvenir ?... Moi je veux juste comprendre ce qu'il se passe…

 **Alors se souvenir est la seule solution, crois-moi. Rassemble les indices, c'est tout.**

Premier, accident, chat… Violet… Hitoshi est lié à ça ? C'est de lui dont je dois me souvenir ? C'est ça ? Réponds-moi !

 **…**

Dis ! Réponds bon sang ! Tu ne parles plus ?

Hitoshi était sur le pas de la porte à regarder Izuku qui caressait Tomura. Le vert avait les yeux dans le vague et semblait en conversation avec lui-même. Etait-ce un effet secondaire ? De la drogue ? Des comas répétés ? Du viol ? Ou alors… Etait-ce en rapport avec ce qu'il avait entendu toute à l'heure ? Hitoshi tentait de comprendre mais tout était embrouillé dans sa tête. Avec ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, impossible de se concentrer un seul instant. Le violeur d'Izuku était en liberté. On ne savait pas s'il savait où Izuku se trouvait, on ne savait pas non plus où il se trouvait ou comment il était sortit… Comment cela pouvait-il être possible d'ailleurs ?! Personne n'avait réussit à s'enfuir de la prison, personne ! Ca n'était jamais arrivé ! Avait-il reçu de l'aide ? Mais de qui ? Un gardien de prison ? Un policier ou même quelqu'un d'haut placé ? Qui pourrait protéger un homme pareil ? Est-ce que ça pouvait être lié au cartel de drogue ? Celui que personne dans la police n'arrivait à dépecer ?

« Ce serait donc ça ? Il y aurait une taupe dans la police ? Mais dans ce cas, ils savent pour Bakugou ? Non, sinon il aurait été tué depuis des lustres ! Et puis, Shouto m'en aurait parlé…

-Shouto ? C'est celui qui vient de sortir ?

Hitoshi sursauta violemment. Il n'avait pas entendu Izuku se rapprocher de lui.

-Oui… C'est mon collègue. Il devait faire une couverture dans un cartel de drogue mais c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui a pris sa place…

-Kacchan ? Kacchan est sous couverture ? Shouto… Ils se connaissent ?

-Depuis longtemps. Ils sont une équipe depuis le début de leurs études.

-Je vais le tuer…

-Quoi ?

-JE VAIS LE TUER !

Izuku s'élança hors de la chambre avec la ferme intention de sortir dehors mais Hitoshi le rattrapa juste avant qu'il ne sorte. Le vert se débattait violemment entre ses bras, hurlant à tout va.

-Lâche-moi ! Il me l'a enlevé ! C'est de sa faute ! Il me l'a volé ! Je vais le tuer ! Il doit mourir pour ce qu'il m'a fait ! C'est lui le fautif ! Je le hais ! Je veux le tuer ! Lâche-moi ! Pitié !

-Calme-toi Izuku. Tu ne dois pas te laisser aller à la colère, ça va provoquer le manque.

-Je m'en fiche ! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me laisser faire ?!

-Tu crois que ta mère voudrait que tu deviennes un assassin ? D'un flic en plus ?! C'est Shouto qui t'a trouvé ! C'est lui qui a mis ton violeur sous les verrous ! C'est lui qui t'a empêché de tuer Katsuki avant que je n'arrive ! C'est lui qui a compris le premier qu'il faudrait mieux que tu ne vois pas ! C'est lui qui se juge coupable ! Il en a déjà assez ! N'en rajoute pas, Izuku… Il se juge déjà coupable de ce qui t'es arrivé… Calme-toi s'il te plaît…

-NON ! Il doit comprendre ce qu'il m'a fait ! Il m'a volé Kacchan ! Il me l'a pris ! Lâche-moi ! Pitié !

Hitoshi tenait fermement Izuku entre ses bras. Il ne devait pas faiblir. Izuku devait se clamer et très vite… Mais comment faire ? Le violet sentit le vert se débattre de plus en plus violemment. Il lui donnait des coups de pieds, essayait de le mordre et de le faire absolument lâcher prise. Hitoshi serra les dents avant de prendre sa décision. Il n'avait pas le choix.

-Pardonne-moi

-Hi…to…shi… »

Hitoshi retourna Izuku et l'embrassa tendrement. Le vert se calma instantanément, les yeux écarquillés.

 **Ca te revient ?**

 **J'espère que oui parce que moi je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier !**

 **Son baiser est doux non ?**

 **Reconnaissable entre mille.**

 **Semblable à ton premier non ?**

Mon… premier… baiser… ? Je l'ai… déjà eu… ?

 **Oui… Souviens-toi, Izuku… Hitoshi… Hitoshi…**

Hi…to…shi…

Soudain, Izuku sentit ses oreilles bourdonner. Des milliers d'abeilles lui vrillaient les tympans et lui dévoraient le crâne. C'est là que des milliers d'images lui revinrent en tête… Des souvenirs, vieux de nombreuses années…

 **Hitoshi… Chat… Violet… Premier… Accident…**

To Be Continued…

 _Ouh ! On en apprend pas mal ici non ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Vous commencez à comprendre ce qu'il se passe ?_

 _Bref !_

 _La suite, je l'espère vraiment, ce soir : Slices of memory._

 _Biz !_


	8. Chapitre 7

_Hey oh ! Comme promis voici le nouveau chapitre de Bad Dream !_

 _Bonne Lecture !_

 **Autre Izuku** Pensées d'Izuku **_Flash-back_**

 _PS : Le chapitre est assez incompréhensif mais c'est normal pour le déroulement de l'histoire._

Chapitre 7 : Slices of memory

De nombreux flashs s'insinuèrent dans son esprit. De combien d'année dataient ses souvenirs ?

 _ **« Hitoshi ! Tu es où ?**_

 _ **-Ici… Cache-toi, Izuku.**_

 _ **Le petit Izuku se cache derrière le buisson aux côtés de son ami. Il observa les alentour et vit un petit chat coincé dans un bac à sable. Seule sa tête dépassait. Il y avait aussi trois enfants de leur âge qui se marraient en lançant des cailloux en l'air. Le vert comprit immédiatement ce qu'il se passait.**_

 _ **-Ils sont en train de maltraiter ce chaton ?**_

 _ **-Oui. Reste-là, Izuku. Je m'en occupe. »**_

 _ **Hitoshi sortit de sa cachette et se jeta sur le garçon qui allait jeter une pierre sur le chat. Il le plaqua au sol, lui cassant au passage une ou deux côtes vu le bruit que la chute fit. Les deux autres tentèrent de le frapper mais Hitoshi était plus fort. Le père du violet était policier et ceinture noir de judo ainsi que de taekwondo, il lui avait tout appris… Impossible de le battre au corps à corps. Izuku regarda son ami se battre avant de décider de l'aider un petit peu. Il courut sans se faire remarquer jusqu'au chaton et le déterra. Il le prit dans ses bras et lui fit un câlin avant de retourner se cacher derrière le buisson. Il détourna le regard du combat et caressa le chaton qui ronronna de plaisir. C'était un petit chat gris avec une cicatrice à l'œil et une autre sur la joue avec une petite tâche…**_

Izuku respirait difficilement.

C'était quoi ça ?!

 **Un souvenir… Un merveilleux souvenir…**

Izuku eut un autre flash, plus vif que le précédent. Il se vit près d'un vieux carrousel délabré, se vit se balancer tard le soir dans un parc peu éclairée puis ça se précisa de plus en plus…

 _ **«Tu peux pas me faire ! Pourquoi ?! Je veux pas être dans une école différente de la tienne ! Hitoshi ! Reste avec moi !**_

 _ **-Je ne peux pas Izuku. Mon père veut absolument que j'aille dans ce collège privé… J'habiterais toujours au même endroit et je serais toujours là pour toi. Dès que quelqu'un t'embête, tu m'appelles et je viens lui exploser la tête… Je te promets que je serais toujours là pour toi. Je ne veux que toi comme ami, toi et personne d'autre.**_

 _ **-…**_

 _ **-Izuku… Je t'aime… »**_

Izuku ferma violemment les yeux, Hitoshi venait de lui lâcher les lèvres.

Il m'aime ? On ne se connait même pas… Comment peut-il savoir une telle chose ?!

 **Pauvre petit agneau… Tu ne comprends vraiment rien hein ? Ce souvenir ne t'a pas donné d'indice ?**

« Izuku ! Je t'ai donné tellement d'indice pourtant !

-Himiko ? Je deviens de plus en plus malade !

-Mais non, mais non ! Tu ne veux toujours pas comprendre ? Katsuki n'est pas le premier… Tu as eu un ami avant lui. Un ami, un véritable amour… Tu te confortais dans l'idée que ce soit le blondinet parce que c'était plus simple d'avoir quelque chose de tangible, d'existant… Pas vrai ?

-C'est faux… C'est totalement faux… Je… Kacchan a toujours été le premier…

Hitoshi regardait Izuku se parler à lui-même. Sa voix et une voix féminine… Un dialogue entre deux personnes bien distinctes… Hitoshi prit Izuku dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'au lit avant de l'y allonger. Le dialogue continuait encore :

-Kacchan n'est pas le premier… Rappelles-toi… Violet, chat, premier, accident… Violet, chat, premier, accident…

-Violet, chat, premier, accident… Violet, chat, premier, accident…

De nombreux flashs lui revinrent en tête. Il se vit avant d'entrer au collège, embrassa un autre garçon aux cheveux violets. Puis se fut le tour d'un autre, étant enfant, puis un autre, un autre et encore un autre… Chaque fois qu'il se voyait petit, il se voyait embrassant le même garçon, encore et encore.

Je ne comprends rien… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

 **Hitoshi… Katsuki… C'est dans cet ordre. Katsuki n'a jamais été le premier… Souviens-toi…**

Kacchan… Kacchan…

 **Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ? Katsuki n'apparait dans ta vie qu'au collège. Tu ne penses pas avoir eu des amis avant cette période ? Crois-tu vraiment qu'il n'y a eu que lui parmi tant d'autres ? L'enfance fait parti des moments où l'on a plein d'amis. Non ?**

Kacchan… Il n'y a que lui… C'était le premier… Le premier…

-Que lui ? Mon pauvre Izuku… Je suis là pour te faire rappeler !

 **Hitoshi… Hitoshi Shinso… Ton premier ami, ton ami d'enfance, ton seul et unique amour… Dis-le !**

-Non… Kacchan est le seul ! Kacchan est le seul ! Le seul et unique… Le seul et unique… Kacchan…

Chacune des paroles prononcées brisèrent le cœur d'Hitoshi. Pourquoi il ne s'en souvenait pas ? Pourquoi continuait-il à nier ? Katsuki était si bien que ça ? Il était meilleur ? Plus beau ? Attirant ? C'était plus simple d'aimer Katsuki ? Il était donc si repoussant ? Pourquoi ?

 **Tu ne vois pas que tu lui fais du mal Izuku ? Hitoshi souffre à chacun de tes mots. Tu lui brises le cœur… Katsuki ne t'aime pas… Il était avec Shouto cette nuit-là, pas avec toi… Hitoshi t'aime, tu aimes Hitoshi… Un amour réciproque vaut mieux qu'un à sens-unique non ?**

Hitoshi…

-Hitoshi… Je… Je ne sais plus où j'en suis…

-Izuku… Calme-toi… Tu vas ressentir le manque si tu continue dans cette voie.

-C'est trop tard… J'en veux Hitoshi… Je veux de la drogue… Donne en moi… Pitié… J'en veux… Je veux oublier… Oublier toutes mes souffrances… Hitoshi… Hitoshi…

 **Souviens-toi… Il faut que tu ressentes le manque. C'est lui qui fait en sorte que tes souvenirs remontent. Je sais que ça fait mal mais c'est nécessaire… Crois-moi…**

-Hitoshi… Tomura… Où est Tomura ?

Le violet sortit de la chambre et prit son chat dans ses bras et l'emmena à Izuku. Il le posa sur son ventre et observa les deux êtres qu'il avait de plus précieux. Tomura se cala contre le cou d'Izuku qui somnola quelques instants. Pourtant, une violente douleur le prit à l'estomac. Il dégagea le chat qui tomba au sol, sur ses pattes et hurla à la mort. Le manque se faisait violemment ressentir. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent, il commença à convulser et hurla de plus belle. L'air semblait aussi aiguisé que des lames de rasoir, le souffle lui manquait et ses ongles se plantèrent dans le matelas. Hitoshi courut jusqu'à sa salle de bain, chercher une seringue et des calmants que les médecins lui avaient donné au cas où et tenta de calmer le vert. Izuku se débattait, fahit tomber du lit mais le flic avait réussit à le rattraper à temps.

 **Je suis désolé de te faire subir ça… Himiko et moi on va te laisser tranquille un moment… Tu mérites de te reposer un petit peu… Le manque est trop puissant et on le fait grandir. Izuku… Essaie de dormir… On veille sur toi… Moi, Himiko et Hitoshi… Dors…**

Hitoshi allait planter la seringue dans le bras d'Izuku mais celui-ci arrêta de se débattre. Il venait de s'endormir… Tomura remonta sur le lit et se recala tendrement contre son cou. Le chat se mit à ronronner et s'endormit à son tour. Le calme régna dans l'appartement.

Shouto se prit la tête entre les mains. Il n'avait toujours rien trouvé. Il avait cherché toute la journée… Pourquoi il ne trouvait rien… Ses soupçons s'avéraient donc vrais ? Cela faisait quelques temps que Shouto pensait qu'ils avaient une taupe parmi eux. Cela expliquerait beaucoup de chose surtout chaque affaire liée à la couverture de Katsuki qui se finissait par un échec cuisant… Shouto soupira avant de faire craquer sa nuque. Il devait aller voir Izuku… Lui parler était le seul moyen de se vider la tête. On ne devait pas fuir nos peurs mais les affronter… La confrontation entre lui et Midoriya Izuku allait surement le rendre plus fort ou juste plus dépressif… Il n'avait pas le choix… Il devait faire face à ses peurs… Faire face pour oublier ou se laver de ses péchés… Il devait le faire… Pour son bien et celui d'Izuku…

To Be Continued…

 _Prochain chapitre : Save me. Ce soir entre 21 et 23h ! Je suis super inspiré donc je peux écrire un troisième chapitre aujourd'hui ;)_

 _Biz !_


	9. Chapitre 8

_Et hop ! Troisième chapitre de la journée ! Vous m'aimez ? Moi je m'aime et j'aime mon inspiration et je remercie la saison 2 d'American Horror Story d'exister ! Bonne Lecture !_

 **Autre Izuku** Pensées d'Izuku

Chapitre 8 : Save me

Katsuki le poursuivait à travers les couloirs de l'école. Izuku était paniqué, en pleurs et en sueur. Des hurlements venaient de toute part, le harcelant d'insultes et d'accusations en tout genre. Katsuki se rapprochait de plus en plus et hurlait de plus en plus fort. Tout cela lui donnait mal à la tête mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de courir. Il ne voulait pas que Katsuki l'attrape. Il devait fuir, fuir aussi loin que possible.

« Deku~ Pourquoi tu fuis comme ça ? Viens donc me voir ! VIENS ! Ne me fuis pas voyons ! Je ne viens que ton bien mon amour… Viens donc… Izuku… Viens me faire un petit bisou ! Tu en mourrais d'envie avant non ? Je t'offre enfin ce que tu veux, viens ! Amènes-toi, petit con ! Tu me dégoûte ! Tu veux pas te faire violer par ton grand amour ?!

-Tu ne l'es pas !

-Ah ouais ? C'est qui alors ? Dis-le-moi… Ton violeur ou les infirmiers qui ont fahit te prendre ?

-Tais-toi !

-Non, non, non ! Pour qui me prends-tu ? Viens-la que je te la mette bien profond ! Tu vas adorer ça… Crois-moi… Izuku… »

Le vert se retourna pour voir où se trouvait Katsuki mais il vit autre chose. Quelque chose qui lui glaça le sang. Katsuki et Shouto étaient dans le lit, l'un sur l'autre en train de faire l'amour. Il les entendait se dire des mots doux, s'avouer leurs sentiments, se moquer de lui… Pourquoi on lui montrait ça ? Pourquoi on lui faisait subir ça… Le manque et les hallucinations devaient suffire pourtant. Il devait revoir ça, encore une fois ? Le monde tourna autour de lui, il entendit leurs cris d'extase se faire de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus proche. Non… Le voir de loin et tout entendre lui suffisait amplement ! Pas plus près ! Ils ne devaient pas s'avancer vers lui ! Il ne voulait pas en voir plus ! Cela devait s'arrêter ! Il n'en voulait pas plus ! C'était trop ! Izuku ne pouvait plus le supporter ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi devait-il voir ça encore une fois ? Il n'en pouvait plus, il était à bout, anéantit, détruit, brisé jusqu'au plus profond de son âme… Cela n'allait donc jamais s'arrêter ? C'était ça l'enfer ? Revoir en boucle ses pires cauchemars ?

« Non ! Pitié, stop ! Je ne veux pas ! Noooooon !

Le vert tourna la tête. Non… Pas ça…

-Ferme ta gueule petite pute ! Laisse-toi faire et tout ira bien !

-Non…

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-il en enfer ? Mais qu'avait-il fait ? Qu'avait-il donc fait de si terrible pour subir cela ?! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Dieu lui en voulait-il autant ? Mais pourquoi donc ? Ses cris se firent plus fort, plus rauques…

-Non… Kacchan… Hitoshi… Hitoshi… Hitoshi… Hitoshi…. HITOSHI ! »

Hitoshi ? Pourquoi c'est lui qu'il appelle ? Il ne le connaissait même pas à ce moment-là… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Il ne comprenait plus rien… Tout se fit flou autour de lui. Il ne voyait plus rien, n'entendait plus rien, ne sentait plus rien. C'était le vide total. Il semblait flotter dans un autre monde, dans une autre dimension. Son esprit était vide, plus rien ne lui passait par la tête… Seul un nom lui venait à l'esprit comme un éternel renouveau : Hitoshi. Il voulait tellement le voir mais pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Il ne le connaissait pas… Ils ne s'étaient jamais vus, jamais parlés… Hitoshi Shinso lui était inconnu mais… Comment… ?

 **Comment tu fais pour connaitre son nom ? C'est ça ?**

Toi… Je croyais que je devais dormir ?

 **Mais tu dors Izuku. Pourquoi crois-tu que je sois là hein ?**

Où est Himiko ?

 **Pas là. Elle ne sert à rien ici. Pour le moment je suis le seul à pouvoir t'aider…**

De quoi tu parles ? Je veux juste oublier… Tout oublier…

 **Il n'y a rien à oublier… Tu dois juste te souvenir ! SOUVIENS-TOI ! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas comprendre ? C'est pourtant simple ! Tu es si stupide que même ça tu ne comprends pas ?! Mais les chiens comprennent le « va-t-en » de leurs maîtres ! Tu es plus stupide que ça ?! Pour qui tu te prends hein ? Pourquoi tu n'crèves pas une bonne fois pour toute hein ?! Meurs putain ! Tu me vois ?**

Izuku ouvrit les yeux. Il ne se souvenait même pas de les avoir fermés. Quand cela s'était-il produit ? Le vert plongea son dans celui si semblables de son autre lui. Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux. Soudain, le second Izuku sortit un couteau de sa poche et se jeta sur Izuku.

Un cri déchirant retentit à travers la chambre, réveillant Tomura. Le chat sauta du lit et se cacha sous l'armoire. Ce n'était pas de son ressors. Pas ça. Hitoshi entra dans la chambre avec Shouto. Le premier tenta de réveiller Izuku en douceur. Il réussit au troisième essaie.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Izuku, tu t'es mis à hurler. Tu as refais un cauchemar ?

-Oui… Plusieurs en un en fait…

Izuku baissa les yeux avant d'enfin remarquer la troisième personne dans la pièce.

-Midoriya…san… ? Je voulais vous parler mais vous ne voulez surement pas me voir…

-Non… Je veux vous parler. Hitoshi, sors s'il te plait. Je veux juste lui parler…

-D'accord…

Hitoshi venait d'hésiter. Il ne savait pas quoi penser mais Izuku était calme et ne semblait pas en colère. Il sortit de la chambre en fermant délicatement la porte. Shouto avala sa salive avant de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

-Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Todoroki Shouto.

-Tu as connu Kacchan comment ?

-J'ai fait mes études à l'école de police avec lui. On a partagé une chambre et on a fait équipe pendant plusieurs années…

-Tu l'aimes ?

-… Non… Ne t'inquiète pas. On… On était juste bourrés, enfin lui surtout… J'ai juste pas put résister sur le coup… C'était juste physique… Je ne l'aime pas.

-Tu te mens à toi-même toi aussi, Shouto.

Le su-nommé releva rapidement. Pourquoi venait-il d'entendre la voix d'une femme à l'instant ?

-Pardon ?

-Non rien… Shouto. Kacchan est disponible ? J'ai besoin de le voir. Je dois lui parler pour me libérer… Je serais libre de lui, enfin.

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire…

-Merci Shouto. Tu es quelqu'un de bien. Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais que ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est la mienne. J'ai… J'étais obsédé à l'idée d'enfin me faire aimer de Kacchan alors qu'en réalité… Je ne l'aime même pas… Enfin, peut-être pendant un moment… »

Izuku soupira avant de sourire tendrement à Shouto. Ce dernier fut apaisé. Il était libéré d'un poids… Enfin libre de sa conscience, pour un moment. Il sourit à son tour puis sortit de la chambre. Il signala à Hitoshi son départ et sortit de l'appartement, le cœur léger. Izuku resta un moment sur le lit mais finit par se lever. Hitoshi lui propose de manger un morceau ce qu'il accepta de suite.

 **Enfin… Tu t'en rends enfin compte… Merci…**

To Be Continued…

 _Prochain chapitre : Anger and explanations. Grand retour de notre Kacchan national !_

 _Je posterais demain, trois chapitres encore !_

 _Comme ça, les lecteurs pressés seront très content, pas vrai ?_

 _A demain et j'attends vos avis avec impatiente !_

 _Biz !_


	10. Chapitre 9

_Hello ! Voici enfin_ _la suite ! Bonne Lecture !_

 ** _Flash-back_** **Autre Izuku**

Chapitre 9 : Anger and Explanations

C'était enfin l'heure des explications. Izuku se trouvait face à Katsuki, assis sur le canapé. Ils se regardaient les yeux dans les yeux, sans prononcer un seul mot. Soudain, le vert brisa le silence :

« Explique-moi maintenant. Pourquoi m'avoir rejeté toute ta vie ?

-… Je ne suis pas digne de toi… Pas après ce que j'ai fais, je ne mérite pas ton amour…

-Après ce que tu as fais ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?! Digne ? Explique-toi !

-Je l'ai tué… Tu sais que mon père est mort quand j'étais jeune ?

-Oui… Avant tes dix ans… Et ta mère vivait avec un autre homme.

-Il l'a battait. Un jour, j'ai pété un câble et je l'ai tué.

 ** _Ils étaient en train de manger. Le copain de sa mère avait un sourire aux lèvres et la regardait sadiquement. Katsuki fixait cet homme avec un regard noir mais sa mère avait bien vu le petit sourire ravi qui illuminait son visage. Elle ne comprit que trop tard ce qu'il se passait. L'homme commença à s'étouffer et tenta de se lever. Il s'approcha de Katsuki dans la ferme intention de l'étrangler mais il s'écrasa au sol, convulsant. De la bave sortait de sa bouche et son corps se cognait contre le table dans un immense fracas. Ses pupilles disparurent sous ses paupières et la vie quitta son corps. Mitsuki tomba au sol, pétrifiée de peur, alors que Katsuki avait un immense sourire fier. Pourtant en lui, c'était l'ouragan. Comment quelqu'un pouvait l'aimer avec le sang qu'il avait sur les mains ?_**

-Kacchan…

-Après, tu es arrivé dans ma vie au collège. Tu n'arrêtais pas de me suivre, tu me regardais avec amour, tu avais l'air malade dès que je sortais avec une fille… Tu m'aimais et tout le monde me le disait mais… Mais j'avais l'impression que tout était faux… Comme si… Comme si m'aimer tu faisais du bien et te prouvais quelque chose… Ou oublier… Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce que je voyais en toi… J'étais sûr d'une chose pourtant… Tu ne m'aimais pas d'amour… Penser m'aimer te faisait du bien…

-… C'est ça… C'est surement ça… Je commence à comprendre ce qu'il m'arrive et te parler à toi et Shouto me fait du bien… Je me sens beaucoup mieux en ce moment. Le manque est moins là mais toujours présent quand même. Je le ressens qui grandit. Il me dévore peu à peu. Il se cache, se fait discret afin de grandir en silence… Une fois qu'il se jugera assez grand et puissant, il sortira de sa planque et me fera souffrir… D'un énorme mal… Kacchan… J'ai peur… Mon violeur s'est enfui n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. Avant-hier, on l'a aidé à s'enfuir.

-Aider ?

-Il y a une taupe dans la police, je cherche à la trouver mais elle se cache bien. Je vais la trouver, la tuer et tuer l'ordure qui t'a fait ça.

-Mais si tu fais ça, ils vont le découvrir ! Comment tu vas éviter les représailles ? Imagine si la taupe te dénonce ! Ils vont te tuer !

-Ils pourront pas, t'inquiètes. Je sais comment faire, Shouto va m'aider. Enfin, s'il accepte de me parler. Il doit m'en vouloir pour ce soir-là.

-Non. C'est à lui qu'il en veut. Il se juge coupable de tout parce qu'il n'a pas pu te résister. Tu dois le forcer à te parler et lui dire.

-Lui dire quoi ? Franchement, je ne te comprends plus.

-Tu me comprendras bientôt. Dans peu de temps je vais me souvenir de tout et je serais enfin sur pied. Kacchan, tu dois dire à Shouto que tu es amoureux de lui. Il t'aime aussi ! Vous devez vous le dire ! Ne rien dire va vous dévorer, vous allez tour à tour vous en vouloir ! Jamais vous ne serez capable de vous sentir bien si vous ne vous avouez pas vos sentiments. Moi, je ne me sens pas encore prêt à ça mais toi et Shouto… Vous deux vous l'êtes ! Vous êtes capable de le faire ! Arrêtez de vous en vouloir pour cette nuit et franchement, sautez-vous dessus !

Katsuki ricana un moment. Izuku était adorable. Le voir ainsi était mieux que le voir violent.

-Shouto est… C'est quelqu'un d'incroyable. Il est intelligent, vif d'esprit et…

-Et ? Bandant ? Tu peux le dire, je le trouve vraiment mignon.

-Midoriya Izuku. Ne touche pas ce qui ne t'appartient pas, je suis extrêmement possessif.

-Ah oui ? Rien qu'avec lui alors parce qu'avec tes copines au collège tu t'en foutais complètement si elles te trompaient !

-Shouto est différent. Mais… Crois-tu vraiment que je sois digne d'être aimer par quelqu'un ?

Katsuki avait peur. Peur que le sang qu'il avait sur les mains le rendait mauvais et contre-nature.

-Tu as protégé ta mère, rien de plus. Cet homme était une ordure, il méritait de mourir. Tu n'as rien fait de mal, Kacchan. Crois-moi… Tu n'es pas mauvais et toi, plus que quiconque, mérites de l'amour. Tu es fait pour être aimer. Fais-moi confiance.

-Deku… A un moment donné, je t'ai aimé mais, ça n'a pas duré longtemps. Je n'avais pas compris sur le coup… Mais avoir des sentiments pour toi m'a fait du bien jusqu'à ce que je rejoigne l'école de police et que je le rencontre : Shouto. J'ai eu le coup de foudre.

Izuku ne répondit pas, il avait les yeux dans le vague et se mordait la lèvre. Katsuki le regardait, inquiet.

-Espèce de sale enfoiré ! Comment tu peux me dire ça maintenant hein ?! Tu te rends compte du nombre d'années durant lesquels j'ai espéré recevoir la moindre marque d'affection ?! J'ai passé pratiquement toute ma vie à t'aimer et toi tu me dis ça ?! Tu es un monstre ! Comment quelqu'un pourrait t'aimer ? Tu ne mérites rien. Aucun amour, aucun sentiment positif ! Pourquoi t'es toujours en vie ? Tu veux pas plutôt crever ! Ca soulagerait un peu ta conscience non ? Ce ne sera pas cher payé pour tout ce que j'ai subit hein ?!

-Deku…

 **Je suis désolé… Je n'ai pas pu contrôler le manque… Pardonnes-moi…**

To Be Continued…

 _Prochain chapitre : An endless nightmare. Toute à l'heure !_


	11. Chapitre 10

_Petit chapitre sur la relation Shouto-Katsuki et une bonne nouvelle alors j'espère que ça vous plaira_ _J_

 _PS : Le titre fait référence aux sentiments de Katsuki durant ces années collège._

 **Autre Izuku**

Chapitre 10 : An endless nightmare

Tout le poste de police était en effervescence. Grâce au réseau d'Hitoshi (seulement connu de lui-même, Shouto et Katsuki), ils avaient découvert la vérité. Une taupe se cachait parmi eux. Shouto téléphonait à tous les flics en patrouille, leur ordonnant de surveiller chaque ruelle sombre. Hitoshi était de nouveau à l'hôpital. Katsuki les avait appelés en panique : Izuku avait fait une crise d'angoisse. Il était dans un semi-coma assez inquiétant. Le violet lui parlait depuis des heures, espérant le faire se réveiller. Les médecins lui avait dit qu'il fallait lui parler jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille. Si on ne lui parle pas, il pourrait de nouveau sombrer et vu ces nombreux coma, ce serait trop dangereux. Shouto n'avait jamais vu son boss aussi inquiet. Le bicolore sortit de ses pensées en entendant le téléphone sonner. Une des patrouilles venait de trouver une des planques du violeur d'Izuku. Ils avaient trouvé un de ses labos. Il y avait encore du matériel. Enfin, ils avaient quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent ! Enfin… Shouto était heureux, tellement qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire. Il prévient son collègue et ils partent ensemble vers le labo. Enfin des bonnes nouvelles !

Katsuki regardait son téléphone depuis environ une heure. Shouto venait de lui donner des nouvelles de l'affaire. Apparemment la drogue avait été mélangée avec un puissant hallucinogène et une molécule modifiée provoquant un manque plus que conséquent et incontrôlable. Ces fumiers avaient créé un vrai fléau… D'après des analyses plus poussées, Dabi (le nouveau co-équipier de Shouto depuis sa couverture) avait découvert que plus la personne allait mal plus la manque se faisait ressentir. Donc Izuku devait aller mieux mentalement pour que le manque disparaisse. Pour le moment ça marchait mais à cause de lui et ses révélations, le vert avait fait une rechute. Il devait faire quelque chose… Il devait réagir bon sang ! Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Il avait tout dit à Izuku donc qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire pour qu'il se sente mieux ? Plus le blond y réfléchissait plus il comprenait ce qu'il devait faire : avouer ses sentiments à Shouto. C'était la seule solution. La seule chose qui allait faire aller un peu mieux Izuku parce que le reste, il n'y avait qu'Hitoshi qui pouvait le faire. Izuku devait se faire aimer. Il le méritait plus que quiconque. Personne ne le méritait plus que lui.

Shouto était tranquillement installé sur son canapé à regarder une énième débilité à la télé quand quelqu'un sonna à sa porte. Il baissa le son de sa télévision et alla ouvrir. Il resta figé un moment au pas de la porte devant Katsuki. Le blond avait le regard déterminé.

« Je peux te parler un moment ? C'est très important.

Shouto se décala sur le côté

-Entre.

Les deux hommes s'installèrent sur le canapé. Katsuki respira un grand coup avant de prendre la parole.

-Je t'aime Shouto.

-.

-Ecoute-moi jusqu'au bout sans m'interrompe. Dès que je t'ai vu pendant le premier jour de cours à l'école de police, j'ai eu le coup de foudre. Mais tu vois, j'ai tué quelqu'un. Quand j'ai eu dix ans, ma mère a eu un nouveau copain, elle se sentait trop seule suite à la mort de mon père… Le problème c'est que cette ordure la frappait jour après jour. Pourtant c'est une femme forte, incroyablement forte mais elle était si seule. Alors c'est moi qui ai pris les devants. J'ai empoisonné sa nourriture et je l'ai regardé s'étouffer avec le poison. J'ai souris… J'étais heureux de le voir souffrir vu tout ce qu'il avait fait subir à ma mère. Au collège, Izuku me suivait partout. Tout le monde me disait qu'il était amoureux de moi mais vu le sang que j'avais sur les mains, je ne voulais pas l'aimer. J'aurais pu cela dit… Il était si adorable à l'époque. Un ange, tellement pur qu'il irradiait tout autour de lui. Dès qu'il apparaissait dans mon champ de vision, tous mes problèmes s'envolaient mais mon crime me revenait en tête. Alors j'ai tue mes sentiments… Jusqu'à toi. Je me sens enfin libre de t'aimer parce que… Parce qu'Izuku m'a pardonné, j'ai eu le pardon d'un ange. Dis quelque chose.

-C'est la première fois que tu parles autant. Tu fais que crier d'habitude.

-… Merci… Réponse plutôt inattendue

-Katsuki, je t'aime aussi. Tellement que j'ai l'impression de fondre dès que tu me regardes.

-Shouto.

Le cendré prit le menton du bicolore entre ses doigts avant de tendrement poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Shouto répondit au baiser et fit passer ses doigts dans les cheveux de Katsuki. Un gémissement sortit de ses lèvres quand le blond passa ses mains sous sa chemise. Un par un les boutons de celle-ci sautèrent, les soupirs de plaisir résonnèrent dans toute la pièce et les deux hommes finirent l'un sur l'autre sur le canapé. Katsuki avait terriblement envie de le prendre là tout de suite mais ce n'était pas le moment… Il y avait plus important mais là… Là, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était rester dans les bras de Shouto à l'embrasser jusqu'à plus soif. Le monde tourna autour de lui, les lèvres de Shouto étaient douces, sa peau était chaude… Non, il ne devait pas craquer. Izuku allait mal… Tant qu'il ne serait pas en forme et dans les bras d'Hitoshi, il ne ferait rien. Il devait se contrôler, pour le vert.

Shouto ne savait plus où il en était. Il avait découvert un nouveau Katsuki et il lui plaisait vraiment. Malheureusement toute bonne chance avait une fin. Le bicolore sursauta en entendant son téléphone sonner. Il se dégagea des bras de Katsuki avant de se jeter dessus. Il décrocha, le visage rouge et la respiration haletante. Au fond de lui, le cendré était content. Il n'avait pas craqué, merci téléphone.

-Katsuki. Izuku s'est réveillé et on a une bonne nouvelle !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe de si impressionnant pour que tu souris comme le Joker ?

-Izuku. Il a retrouvé la mémoire ! Il se souvient de tout, Katsuki ! Absolument tout !

-Oh mon dieu… Il faut qu'on aille à l'hôpital ! Vite ! »

Katsuki attrapa la main de Shouto et le tira hors de son appartement. Avec difficulté, Shouto ferma sa chemise et réussit à choper une veste au passage juste avant de sortir dehors. Le nouveau couple courut aussi vite qu'il le put, demandèrent la chambre de Midoriya Izuku à l'hôpital et lui sautèrent dessus dès qu'ils y entrèrent. Le vert rayonnait de bonheur.

 **Enfin… Tu t'en souviens enfin… Merci, Izuku… Au revoir, tu vas me manquer… Je t'aime…**

To Be Continued…

 _Prochain chapitre : My memory is back. On revient sur le semi-coma d'Izuku ;)_

 _A toute à l'heure, chers lecteurs !_

 _Biz !_


	12. Chapitre 11

_Bonjour ! J'ai relu mon scénario et je me suis aperçue que j'avais placé des événements dans le début qui devait apparaître beaucoup plus tard. Je dois donc le retravailler un peu. Je vais avoir du retard sur la publication, ce chapitre sera le seul aujourd'hui. Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, il est plus calme et joyeux que les autres ! Bonne Lecture !_

Autre Izuku Pensées Izuku

Chapitre 11 : My memory is back

Quelques heures plus tôt

"Izuku, les médecins disent que tu m'entends... Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été capable de te protéger. Je n'ai pas été capable de le faire il y a des années... On dirait que je ne peux juste pas le faire sans te blesser davantage... Tu sais, je ne pensais pas te retrouver un jour... Quand tu as eu ton accident, j'ai été dévasté. On m' apprit que tu avais tout oublié : moi, l'accident, Tomura et même notre promesse... Tu ne te souvenais même pas avoir eu des amis... Après j'ai dû déménager à cause du boulot de mon père et tout s'est enchaîné à une vitesse hallucinante. Je n'ai pas eu d'autres amis, je n'ai eu que Tomura pendant toutes mes études. Je suis allé dans une école de police, j'ai eu quelques aventures d'un soir mais jamais rien de sérieux... Ensuite, j'ai appris mon transfert... La meilleure nouvelle de toute ma vie. Je suis revenu avec Tomura, j'ai prit un appartement et j'ai reprit contact avec ta mère. Quelques banalités pour savoir comment tu allais rien de plus... Puis vint le jour oú je travaillais avec Katsuki... J'apprenais tout de toi grâce à lui... Mon seul bonheur...

Qui parle ? Hitoshi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Pourquoi tu me parles de ça ?

Izuku... Himiko est partie. Elle a finit sa mission. Tu dois te souvenir maintenant... Izuku... Ecoute et rappelles-toi... Je dois partir maintenant...

Partir ? Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Oú je suis ? Je ne comprends plus rien... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Tu es dans un semi-coma. Izuku, je dois partir. Tu te souviens. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici... Adieu...

Non ! Ne pars pas ! Il fait noir ! J'ai peur ! Oú tu es ?! Reviens ! Pitié reviens !

Izuku paniquait. Il n'avait eu si peur de toute sa vie. Il ne voyait rien, ne sentait rien, n'entendait plus rien...

-Izuku... Je suis désolé. J'espère vraiment que tu vas pouvoir me pardonner un jour... Je t'aime. Je t'ai toujours aimé... Il n'y avait et n'y aura jamais personne d'autre que toi dans mon coeur. Je suis entièrement à toi. Izuku... Reviens-moi. Pitié... Ne m'abandonne pas une nouvelle fois.

Mais de quoi tu parles à la fin ?! Je ne comprends rien. Je ne comprends plus rien à ce qu'il se passe ! Pourquoi je dois encore subir ça ?! Je ne faisais que discuter avec Kacchan ! Je parlais tranquille et je me sentais beaucoup mieux. Pourquoi je dois re-sombrer maintenant ? Hitoshi... Hitoshi a besoin de moi. Il a besoin de moi ! Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me réveiller ? Hitoshi !

De nombreux flashs s'insinuèrent dans son esprit. Il se revit enfant, rencontrant son nouveau voisin : Hitoshi Shinso. Il revoit encore la scène du sauvetage du petit chaton, se voit faire une promesse de mariage, se balancer tard dans la nuit dans un parc, jouer à cache-cache dans un vieux carrousel, la dispute... Le vert se vit hurler à la mort et poursuive Hitoshi à travers la rue. Il se fit traverser la route avant de... De se faire écraser ?

C'est quoi tout ça ? J'ai peur ! Hitoshi ! Hitoshi où tu es ?! J'ai peur ! Aide-moi, je t'en prie !

-Izuku... Je t'en prie, reviens-moi... Te perdre encore une fois sera trop dur. Reviens. Je t'aime tellement... Tellement que je mourrais si tu venais à disparaître. Izuku... Par pitié, écoute-moi ! Izuku... Je t'aime... Reviens... Réveille-toi, Izuku...

Izuku se sentit repartir. Il sentit des picotements au niveau des doigts, entendit ses oreilles bourdonner et ses jambes bouger. Il n'y avait plus qu'Hitoshi pour lui. Il devait se réveiller et le rassurer. Le violet semblait triste, presque dépressif. Il devait se réveiller et maintenant ! Vite ! Il s'en souvenait enfin. Tout venait de lui revenir. Toute son enfance tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Les baisers qu'il avait échangé avec Hitoshi, leur petite cachette secrète pour ne pas être découvert, les appels les soirs d'orage, le déménagement, l'accident, la perte de sa mémoire, Tomura, tout. Absolument toute les pièces du puzzle étaient en place. Il aimait Hitoshi.

Le violet fixa son regard dans celui d'Izuku. Le vert venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Il venait de lui sourire et de lui murmurer un "je t'aime" plus que tendre. Enfin, ils étaient réunis... Il pensait ne jamais arriver à ce jour mais il y était arrivé. Il était là, près d'Izuku, amoureux. Les amis d'enfance se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux, sans se parler. Hitoshi se pencha doucement sur Izuku et posa un baiser délicat sur ses lèvres sèches. Malgré cela, aucun des baisers qu'ils avaient échangés enfant ne valait celui-ci. Ils étaient adultes, ensemble, s'embrassant tel de vrais amoureux...

Présent

Katsuki serrait Izuku aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Shouto s'inquiéta un moment sur l'état de santé du vert mais comme celui-ci riait, le bicolore se dit qu'il allait très bien. Hitoshi serrait les dents, Shouto se retint de rire et Katsuki en profite. C'est une occasion en or : faire chier son patron ! Il ne pouvait pas passer ça pas vrai ?! Izuku comprit immédiatement le stratagème de son ami et frotta sa joue contre la sienne avec un grand sourire. Il se sentait en paix avec lui-même. Le manque s'était comme volatilisé. C'était comme si toute la drogue présente dans son sang avait disparue sans laisser de trace. Izuku irradiait de bonheur et respirait la bonne santé. Katsuki aurait voulu faire durer le moment plus longtemps mais Shouto lui ramena les pieds sur terre. Le policier venait de recevoir un appel de son coéquipier. Le cendré grogna, Dabi était trop proche de son amant ! Il pouvait faire un rapport tout seul non ? C'était bien compliqué bon sang ! En plus l'autre face de Frankenstein était flic depuis plus longtemps, il n'avait pas besoin d'aide ! Izuku se mit à rire sans s'arrêter. Il s'amusait.

-Hitoshi... Tu veux bien appeler ma mère ? Je veux la voir...

Izuku afficha un air triste. Il lui avait fait du mal la dernière fois alors il voulait se rattraper maintenant qu'il allait aussi bien.

-Je vais l'appeler."

Hitoshi et Shouto sortirent de la chambre d'Izuku. Le bicolore devait rentrer au poste de police. Il n'avait rien dit mais Dabi ne l'avait pas appelé pour un rapport : il avait trouvé la taupe. Shouto ne pouvait pas passer à côté de ça. Il ne dit rien à Hitoshi, préférant le laisser tranquille avec Izuku et s'abstint de le dire à Katsuki afin que celui-ci ne grille pas sa couverture. Tout le monde savait que le cendré était incapable de contrôler sa colère. C'était de notoriété publique. La fin de la journée se passa tranquillement. Katsuki avait été appelé par son "chef", Izuku passait la soirée avec sa mère ayant eu l'autorisation de sortir de l'hôpital, Hitoshi resta chez lui à attendre le retour du vert et Shouto travaillait avec Dabi sur la façon de coincer la taupe. Tout fut calme, enfin presque... La fin de la journée se passa mal pour l'un d'entre eux, vraiment très mal... Le cauchemar était sur le point de revenir hanter Izuku et va emporter tous les autres au passage...

To Be Continued...

 _Et voilà ! Comment vous trouvez ? J'aimerais beaucoup savoir ce que vous en pensez, c'est mon premier drame et la première fois que je me concentre sur les émotions de mes personnages. Votre avis me serait bénéfique afin de savoir si je peux continuer ainsi ou si je dois m'améliorer ^^_

 _Prochain chapitre : You never forget me. Toujours aussi calme et un poil nostalgique. Demain dans la journée !_

 _Biz !_


	13. Chapitre 12

Chapitre 12 : You never forget me

Izuku était installé dans le canapé d'Hitoshi, Tomura sur ses genoux. Il le caressait tendrement en zappant chaîne par chaîne sans trouver quoi que ce soit d'intéressant à regarder. Il éteignit la télévision avant de soupirer. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux, avait téléphoné à sa mère pendant des heures, avait essayé de joindre Katsuki et Shouto en vain et Hitoshi avait éteint son portable... En gros, il n'avait rien à faire ! Pas envie de lire, pas envie de voir un film ou une série quelconque, rien de bien à la télé, pas besoin de lutter contre le manque et personne avec qui discuter vu que son autre lui et Himiko s'étaient fait la malle ! Izuku était noyé dans l'ennuie. Il soupira une nouvelle fois et caressa Tomura plus vigoureusement, espérant une réaction. Effet immédiat vu que le chat se réveilla et hurla de rage.

"Tomura, je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Tu ne fais que dormir et personne ne répond au téléphone ! Il faut que je trouve quelque chose pour m'occuper sinon je vais mourir !

Tomura se leva tel un roi et se dirigea vers la chambre. Izuku le suit dans le calme le plus totale. Le chat venait de monter sur le bureau d'Hitoshi et tapait de la patte le premier tiroir à droite. Le vert, intrigué comme jamais, ouvrit le tiroir pour y découvrir une petit boite en acajou. Il regarda ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur pour tomber sur des photos. Des photos de lui et Hitoshi quand ils étaient enfant. Izuku sourit tendrement. Il les avait gardés... Hitoshi ne l'avait jamais oublié... Son cœur battit la chamade et il tomba sur le lit en serrant contre lui les photos. Il avait un sourire niais accroché au visage et rien ne pouvait entacher sa bonne humeur. Il se mit sur le ventre et observa chaque photo minutieusement : lui et Hitoshi aux balançoires, à l'aquarium, sur le tourniquet, sur le vieux carrousel à jouer à cache-cache, la piscine et encore tellement d'autres.

-J'étais si amoureux de lui... J'arrive toujours pas à croire que j'ai pu oublier tout ça… Toute mon enfance passée aux oubliettes à cause d'une seule et unique voiture… Je n'aurais jamais pensé vivre tout ça. Katsuki, ma façon de me persuader que je l'aimais, Kacchan et Shouto… Mon viol, la drogue…

-Nya !

-Tu sais Tomura… Maintenant je n'ai plus peur. On dit que ce qui ne tue pas nous rend plus fort et c'est vrai… Peu importe ce qu'il va se passer maintenant, crois-moi… Crois-moi, je vais trouver un moyen pour me relever. J'ai tellement de personne sur qui compter ! Hitoshi, maman, Kacchan, Shouto et toi aussi ! Je vous suis à tous vraiment reconnaissant pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi… Chacun d'entre vous a fait ce qu'il a pu pour m'aider. Shouto m'a avouer ce qu'il s'était passé ainsi que ses sentiments pour Kacchan, Hitoshi ne m'a pas oublié et m'a protégé chaque minute et Kacchan m'a enfin parlé. On a enfin pu avoir cette conversation… Toi et tes ronronnements m'ont calmé à chaque retour du manque. Je t'en suis vraiment reconnaissant, Tomura.

Le chat monta sur le lit et s'installa contre le vert. Il se frotta contre sa joue avant de ronronner. Les deux amis commencèrent à somnoler puis s'endormir l'un contre l'autre. C'est ainsi que les retrouva Hitoshi. Celui-ci avait un visage sérieux qui devient tendre quand il les voit. Il reprend constance et réveille doucement Izuku.

-Hitoshi ? Tu es rentré ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu as l'air bouleversé.

-Izuku… C'est Katsuki. SA couverture a sauté et il est à l'hôpital.

-QUOI ?!

-La taupe l'a dénoncé et le cartel l'a tabassé presque à mort.

-Oh mon dieu ! Shouto est au courant ?!

-Pas encore… Dabi dit qu'il ne faudrait mieux pas lui en parler pour le moment. Il est sur une affaire délicate.

-Mais…

Izuku affichait une mine angoissé. Il avait peur. Son violeur faisait partie du cartel où Katsuki était sous couverture… Il savait où il était ? La taupe lui avait-il parlé de son emplacement ?! Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ?!

-Izuku ?

-Oui ?

-Ne panique pas. Personne à part Shouto ne sait où j'habite. Personne ne te trouvera ici, promis.

-D'accord. On peut aller voir Kacchan à l'hôpital ?

-Oui… Il a le droit aux visites. Il réagit à qui est dans la pièce donc il y a des chances pour qu'ils nous entendent. D'après les médecins, il est dans un coma léger.

-C'est bien Kacchan, extrêmement fort. Il est indestructible ! Ria Izuku

-Oui… Il est impressionnant. C'est un bon flic tu sais ?

-Je sais. C'est Kacchan ! Bon, on y va ?

-Allons-y ! »

Izuku suivit Hitoshi jusqu'à l'hôpital. En sortant de l'appartement, aucun des deux ne remarqua l'homme aux cheveux blonds caché par une capuche qui les observait. Il eut un immense sourire avant de partir dans une ruelle à l'air délabré.

To Be Continued…

 _Chapitre un peu plus court que les autres mais comme c'est un chapitre transition, je ne le voyais pas plus long_

 _Prochain chapitre : An experience of death, ce soir ou demain (ça dépend de mon envie d'écrire)_

 _Biz !_


	14. Chapitre 13

_Bonsoir/Bonjour ! Oui ! J'ai enfin fini cette sa****** de chapitre ! Je l'ai réécrit plusieurs fois ! Je n'arrivais pas à écrire certains passages, dans les films et séries c'est facile mais pas à l'écrit ! J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas pour cette petite (longue) absence ^^ Bonne Lecture à tous !_

 **Voix de Shouto** Voix de femme (je spoil le chap si je le dis ;p)

 _PS : Je me suis inspiré de Supernatural et American Horror Story pour ce chapitre. Qui pourra retrouver les références ?_

Chapitre 13 : An experience of Death

Ca n'allait pas. Tout ça n'était pas normal, ça n'avait pas de sens ! Un rêve, oui il était surement en train de rêver. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication possible ! Franchement ce genre de chose n'arrive que dans la fiction, pas dans la réalité ! Katsuki ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Il se trouvait dans la pièce sans s'y trouver vraiment, enfin si. Bon sang ! Que c'était étrange comme situation. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir plus glauque ! Récapitulons : 1) Sa couverture avait grillé 2) On l'avait tabassé à mort dans une ruelle 3) Il savait maintenant qui était la taupe 4) Il était à l'hôpital, dans une chambre individuelle et bandé de partout 5) Il se trouvait deux fois dans la pièce. Le cerveau du blond tournait à plein régime. Il rêvait et toute autre solution était impossible. Pourtant… Pourtant tout cela semblait bel et bien réel ! Izuku était venu le voir avec Shinso, l'autre pute de taupe aussi et Shouto. Les deux premiers parce qu'ils étaient inquiets (surtout le vert), le troisième parce qu'il veillait à ce qu'il reste dans le coma et le dernier pour pleurer et demander pardon.

Pourquoi le bicolore s'en voulait-il ? Aucune putain d'idée et c'est bien pour cela que rien dans cette histoire n'est compréhensible ! Le cendré se retrouvait là, comme un con, à se regarder respirer à l'aide de plusieurs machines bizarres. Soudain, un cri retentit. Katsuki se tendit en faisant une grimace. Cette voix… C'était celle de sa mère… Pourquoi maintenant ? Fermant violemment les yeux et serrant les poings jusqu'à en saigner, Katsuki se força à ne rien écouter. Il ne voulait plus entendre ces cris, ces miroirs se briser, ces chaises claquer contre les murs et ces bruits de chutes dans les escaliers. C'était trop dur ! Il ne voulait pas revivre ce cauchemar, il avait mit des années avant de s'en débarrasser pour de bon. Non… Ca n'allait pas le hanter de nouveau, il allait y veiller cette fois. Fort de cette résolution, Katsuki desserra les poings et rouvrit les yeux. Il afficha un air déterminé avant de sortir de sa chambre. Sur son chemin, il laissa goutte de sang sur goutte de sang, sans s'apercevoir de l'ombre qui le suivait à travers les couloirs. L'hôpital était vide, calme… Il n'y avait rien de plus angoissant pour Katsuki.

Au fur et à mesure où il avançait, les cris se firent plus précis. Ils devinrent de plus en plus forts, effrayants, stridents et lui vrillaient les tympans. Le cendré s'arrêta devant une porte. Sa porte d'entrée… Exactement comme avant… La peur lui enserra les tripes, sa respiration se fit haletante, ses mains tremblaient et la sueur perlait sur son front alors que l'ombre se rapprochait dangereusement de lui. Devait-il vraiment ouvrir cette porte ? Devait-il vraiment revivre ça alors que son calvaire était fini depuis des années maintenant ? Etait-il obligé de tout recommencer maintenant ?

 **Katsuki… Pardonne-moi…**

Et voilà qu'il entendait des voix. Voilà comment le faisait devenir ces conneries : un malade mental entendant des voix jusqu'à dans sa tête ! Quelle merde cette expérience de mort. Oui, la voilà l'explication logique. Il était au seuil de la mort et on le jugeait. On l'obligeait à revoir son immonde passé tâché de sang afin de savoir s'il allait aller en Enfer ou au Paradis. Etait-ce vraiment nécessaire ? Le cendré le savait déjà. Depuis la mort de l'autre connard, il ne méritait que le supplice. L'Enfer était ce qui lui sied le mieux. Il méritait de souffrir.

 **Katsuki. C'est ma faute. Je savais qui était la taupe mais… Je ne pouvais pas agir maintenant. Dabi et moi avions un plan. Je ne pensais pas que ta couverture grillerait avant. Je suis vraiment désolé. Pardonne-moi je t'en prie. Je vais le faire payer, ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais le faire souffrir. Je… Je… Je t'… Je vais tout arranger. Tout dans les moindres détails. Crois-moi.**

Shouto ? C'était la voix de Shouto à l'instant ? De quoi il parlait encore ?! Sa faute ?! C'était de la sienne voyons. Il devait être plus prudent mais non, il voulait Shouto… Il l'aimait bon sang de bon soir ! Les règles dans le gang étaient claires : Ne pas sortir avec un flic. En traînant jour après jour avec Shouto, en voulant tout le temps être prêt d'Izuku et en passant son temps à se rendre au poste de police sans la moindre discrétion, il avait grillé sa couverture. C'était lui le seul fautif dans l'histoire ! Il avait causé les souffrances d'Izuku, avait rendu coupable Shouto et il n'oubliait le meurtre… IL avait causé tout ça. IL était le seul responsable dans l'histoire. IL devait mourir. IL méritait ce qui lui arrivait. IL devait revivre tout ça et IL devait aller en Enfer. IL devait recevoir sa punition… Maintenant…

Tu es sûr de toi, Katsuki ?

Le cendré tourna la tête à droite, rien. Il la tourna à gauche, rien. Il regarda derrière lui, rien. D'instinct, il leva la tête en l'air mais rien non plus. Qui venait de lui parler ?

Tu ne veux pas ouvrir la porte ? Si tu te dis coupable, ouvre-là. Tu dois le revivre si tu veux aller en Enfer. Fais-le.

 **Katsuki… Je suis désolé… Je… Bon sang mais pourquoi c'est si compliqué à dire ?!**

Ouvre la porte. Regarde derrière. Il faut que tu le vois.

Le cendré se prit la tête entre les mains. Il tomba au sol, du sang au coin des yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? C'était quoi ça ?

BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP

Un horrible son résonna dans son crâne. Un cri lui échappa. Sa poitrine lui brûlait. D'un geste vif, il se releva et ouvrit la porte. Il devait voir avant de mourir. Katsuki respirait difficilement. Le monde tournait autour de lui mais il voyait très bien ce qu'il se passait. Sa mère s'était de nouveau fait frapper par l'autre ordure. Elle était au sol, en larmes et du sang coulant sur ses joues. Lui était là, avec le connard, à table. L'autre commença à manger tout en le regardant. Aucune expression ne passait sur son visage. Soudain, un petit sourire sadique y prit place. Le connard se leva et hurla avant de se figer. Il commença à cracher du sang sous le regard choqué de Mitsuki Bakugou. Katsuki ne faisait que regarder. Il regardait avec satisfaction le connard se torde de douleur et hurler, du sang coulant abondamment de sa bouche. Il semblait même s'étouffer avec. C'était jouissif. Mini-Katsuki se tourna vers lui-même. Il sourit et se retourna vers le connard à terre avant de prendre la parole :

« J'ai deux rêves dans la vie : protéger ma mère et te regarder mourir. On dirait que je viens de réaliser les deux d'un seul coup. »

Le cendré regarda la scène en commençant par le cadavre de l'autre cadavre. Un immense sourire ravi illumina son visage. Assister une nouvelle fois à sa mort était magique ! Quelle joie… C'était magnifique. Extrêmement bandant et jouissif !

 **Ne me quitte pas Katsuki… Je t'aime…**

BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP

Katsuki tomba au sol, crachant du sang à son tour. C'était quoi ce bordel ?!

Tu es en train de mourir, Katsuki Bakugou. Mais tu as de la chance, ton heure n'est pas venue. Pas encore…

Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs s'avança vers lui. Des ailes apparurent dans son dos avant qu'elle ne se baisse à sa hauteur.

Lucky boy. Tu as l'air d'être aimé. Dieu à a pitié de ton âme, pour le moment. On ne sauve une âme qu'une seule fois. Souviens-t-en.

Lentement, elle lui donna un baiser.

L'instant d'après, Katsuki était assis sur son lit d'hôpital. Sa respiration se fit d'abord laborieuse avant de redevenir lentement normale. Mort il ne servait à rien, vivant il ne causait que des souffrances…

 **Je t'aime.**

Shouto l'aimait. Rien que cette information lui faisait sa journée ! Le cendré se sentait bien. Il était déterminé. Par quoi commencer ?

« On commence par niquer cette vile connasse de taupe ! Je suis prêt à la dégommer ! Mais d'abord… On a des comptes à rendre. »

Katsuki se leva de son lit, s'habilla et sortit de la chambre. Aucune infirmière. Super, personne ne pourrait savoir où il était.

Vendetta.

To Be Continued…

 _Il envoi du lourd mon Katsuki pas vrai ? J'adore le voir torturé comme ça ! Pas déçus de cette attente ? Je suis très sceptique quant à ce chapitre même si c'est l'un de mes préférés ! Donnez-moi vos avis ça m'intéresse beaucoup de savoir._

 _PS : La jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs c'est Yaoyorozu Momo. Vous aimez son rôle ?_

 _Prochain chapitre : « Disappearance » - La semaine prochaine si tout va bien. (Il est plus facile à écrire celui-là)_


	15. Chapitre 14

_Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Me revoilàpour le nouveau chapitre de Bad Dream ! Un peu plus court que les autres mais je ne le voyais pas plus long vu son contenu. Enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres. En tout cas, on approche doucement mais surement de la fin. Bonne Lecture !_

Chapitre 14 : Disappearance

Katsuki avait disparu. Mais bon sang, c'était quoi ce bordel ?! Pourquoi la situation partait-elle autant en couille ? D'abord le malade mental qui l'avait drogué et violé sortait de prison, ensuite Katsuki se faisait tabassé à cause de sa couverture qui saute et enfin Shouto et Dabi qui cachaient énormément de choses par rapport à la taupe. Izuku se sentait opprimé, effrayé, las et fatigué de toutes ses histoires. Il devait faire quelque chose ! Merde, il ne pouvait pas rester là enfermé dans un petit appartement en attendant que ça se passe ! Il était le fil conducteur pardi ! Il était le prologue et l'épilogue de toutes ces conneries. Il devait absolument agir et maintenant ! Mais comment ? Que pouvait-il faire ? Le manque était bel et bien de moins en moins présent mais il le ressentait quand même. Izuku se savait encore faible mais il voulait aider. Il se sentait si inutile ! Comme s'il ne servait à rien. C'était une sensation affreusement désagréable et cela le déprimait. Tomura se posa sur ses genoux et se frotta tout contre lui. Un léger sourire échappa à Izuku. Décidément, ce chat savait comment lui remonter le moral.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire, Tomura ? Je me sens tellement inutile dans toute cette histoire. C'est quand même de ma faute. Si je n'avais pas oublié Hitoshi, si je ne m'étais pas persuadé que j'aimais Kacchan, si je n'avais pas accepté l'aide de ce type dans cette ruelle… Si seulement rien ne s'était produit, tout irait bien. Kacchan serait avec Shouto, dans une grande maison, marié et heureux alors que moi je serais dans la même situation avec Hitoshi… Je me sens si mal, Tomura… Tu sais, comme si tout était de ma faute. Et en y réfléchissant bien, c'est moi le coupable. Je n'aurais jamais dû faire confiance à ce gars. Mais il ressemblait tellement à Kacchan ! Je voulais juste oublier mon amour pour lui et regarde ce qu'il s'est passé ! Je suis la cause de tout ça… C'est de ma faute… Je me sens si mal. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire, hein ? Comment je peux arranger les choses ? Je ne sais plus quoi faire… J'ai mal, Tomura… Si seulement je pouvais les aider, d'une manière ou d'une autre !

-Je crois que ça peut s'arranger, mon mignon.

Izuku se retourna à la vitesse de la lumière. Il n'eut même pas le temps de crier, l'homme à la capuche venait de lui frapper violemment au visage. Tomura feula avant de se jeter sur l'intrus mais il se fit violemment jeter contre le mur. Le pauvre chat resta au sol, sonné. L'homme à la capuche dévoila sa chevelure blonde cendrée avant d'avoir un immense sourire.

-Hum… Gémit Izuku de douleur alors qu'il se faisait transporter hors de l'appartement d'Hitoshi.

-Enfin je te tiens. J'ai mis du temps avant de te retrouver mais ça valait le coup. Te re-drogué va être vraiment jouissif.

Il sortit de l'appartement, attendit un moment dans la rue avant qu'un camion n'apparaisse devant lui. Il monta Izuku à l'arrière avant de se mettre devant. Le camion démarra ne voyant pas la moto caché dans une ruelle en contrebas. Un homme était assis dessus, sans casque et une veste en cuir sur ses épaules.

-Je t'ais trouvé connard. »

Katsuki démarra en trombe, suivant le camion de l'autre ordure. Il n'avait pas mis la main sur la taupe mais cette pute pouvait bien attendre un petit peu. Quelqu'un de plus important méritait une bonne raclée de sa part. Qu'il allait s'amuser !

Quelques heures plus tard

Hitoshi téléphonait à tout le monde. N'importe quel flic en patrouille, n'importe quel journaliste, n'importe quel avocat, n'importe quel poste de police, n'importe qui à qui il pouvait téléphoner. La panique avait pris place sur chacun de ses traits, la peur se lisait dans son regard et ses mains tremblaient sur le téléphone qu'il tenait encore. Le monde venait de s'arrêter de tourner pour lui et rien à part Izuku n'avait de l'importance. Pourquoi cela devait-il arriver maintenant ?! La disparition d'Izuku avait-elle quelque chose à voir avec celle de Katsuki ? Le salaud qui avait violé Izuku était-il le cerveau de cette histoire ? Bon sang, il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement ! Il devait se calmer, se reprendre et réfléchir. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était ne plus penser et se vider l'esprit. Laisser ses sentiments personnels le submerger allait causer sa perte ! Il savait comment ça marchait, il était flic depuis longtemps. Shouto et Dabi étaient partis il ne savait où, Izuku et Katsuki avaient disparus et il n'y avait aucun flic dans ce fichu poste qui soit digne de confiance ! Il pouvait demander à Ochako mais elle était en congé et il ne voulait pas la déranger surtout que c'était rare qu'elle puisse passer du temps avec son petit-ami.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Putain, je ne comprends plus rien. Il faut que je le retrouve ! Marmonna Hitoshi, hors de contrôle.

-Je crois qu'on peut t'aider, Hitoshi.

Le violet se tourna vers la porte de son bureau.

-Shouto. De quoi tu parles ?

Hitoshi était perdu. Shouto lui cachait des choses depuis plusieurs semaines et voilà qu'il avait la solution à son problème ?

-Dabi et moi on a trouvé la taupe. Il est dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Tu veux te défouler un peu ? On n'arrive pas à le faire parler.

Le policier regarda Shouto les yeux écarquillés. Est-ce qu'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie ? C'était ça que les deux gugusses lui cachaient depuis des semaines entières ?! Ils cherchaient la taupe et l'avaient trouvé ? Mais pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? Pourquoi avoir gardé le silence ? Ah mais bien sûr ! Moins ils attiraient l'attention, plus ils avaient de chance de trouver le traître dans leurs rangs. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé avant ? Izuku. C'était clair maintenant. Le vert était au centre de ses pensées depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvé. Il ne pensait qu'à protéger Izuku et il n'était pas concentré sur l'affaire et encore moins sur la recherche de la taupe. Hitoshi soupira. Il avait fahit à son travail. Il le savait pourtant : Les sentiments personnels n'avaient rien à faire dans une affaire ! Voilà pourquoi les flics ne travaillaient pas en équipe avec son petit-ami ou sa petite-amie ! Ochako ne travaillait pas en équipe avec son mari, Dabi ne travaillait pas en équipe avec son béguin et Shouto n'avait jamais travaillé en équipe avec Katsuki ! Quelle merde !

Hitoshi savait qu'il avait merdé sur ce coup-là. Mais pourquoi avait-il fallut que ce soit Izuku la victime ?! Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il fasse ce stage sur la psychologie des victimes de viol ?! Pourquoi avait-il fallut que Katsuki soit sous couverture dans le gang de l'ordure qui avait fait souffrir son seul et unique amour ?!

-C'est qui ?

-Pardon ?

Shouto semblait perdu. De quoi Hitoshi voulait-il parler ?

-La taupe, qui est cette ordure ?! Demanda Hitoshi d'une voix sourde de colère

-Monoma Neito. »

To Be Continued…

 _Terminé ! Alors ? Comment va se passer l'interrogatoire de Monoma ? Sachez que je hais ce personnage donc ne vous attendez pas à ce qu'il ait une Happy End. Bref ! Ce chapitre vous plait ? Je n'ai pas eu de retour sur le chapitre précédent donc je ne sais pas s'il est bien ficelé mais je pense m'en être sortie ^^_

 _Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt pour la suite !_

 _Prochain chapitre : « Hide and Seek »_

 _Bye-nii !_


	16. Chapitre 15

_Bien le bonsoir/bonjour mes amis ! Voici enfin (avec beaucoup de retard) le chapitre 15 de Bad Dream. On approche de la fin : plus que 5 chapitres et les 5 bonus. J'espère que cette histoire vous plait toujours !_

 _PS :_ **Pensées Hitoshi** Pensées Shouto

 _Bonne Lecture !_

Chapitre 15 : Hide and Seek

Hitoshi perdait patience. Monoma les fixait lui, Todoroki et Dabi avec un sourire provocateur et mesquin.

Cette ordure sait ce que l'on veut mais ne compte pas nous le dire. Je ne suis vraiment pas à l'aise avec ce qu'il se passe et j'espère sincèrement que ce n'est pas lui la cause de la disparition de Katsuki… S c'était le cas, je ne me retiendrais pas de lui foutre on poing dans la figure !

 **Je vais le buter, je vais le buter, je vais le buter, je vais le buter. Lui et sa sale gueule de chien galeux. Il prend plaisir à se foutre de ma gueule en plus. Il veut jouer, on va jouer. Personne ne sait que ce connard est dans la salle d'interrogatoire, je peux me défouler un maximum !**

Dabi fixait les sourires sadiques d'Hitoshi et Shouto. Intérieurement il frissonna d'excitation. Dabi était un pur sadique, il aimait voir les gens souffrir et surtout les petites ordures de bas étage comme Monoma. Il sentait qu'il allait s'amuser comme un petit fou ! Et fort heureusement il avait son appareil photo avec lui.

A l'autre bout de la ville, Katsuki suivait encore la camionnette de l'autre enfoiré d'violeur. Combien de temps la suivait-il ? Des heures ! Ils faisaient le tour de la ville en mode touriste ou quoi ?! A moins qu'ils ais peur d'être suivit ? C'est vrai que sa moto ne passe pas inaperçue… Le blond tiqua avant de changer de voie toujours en surveillant la camionnette. Celle-ci bifurqua dans une ruelle avant de s'arrêter en plein milieu. Katsuki s'arrêta à l'entrée de la ruelle et observa de loin, sur ses gardes. Le violeur descendit du véhicule, prit Izuku dans ses bras et le posa au sol. Le conducteur sortit à son tour et ouvrit la bouche d'égout avant d'y sauter. L'autre lui passa Izuku avant de descendre aussi. Il les tenait enfin, ces dégénérés. Hors de question qu'ils touchent encore Izuku. Cette fois-ci, il allait le protéger.

Dabi avait un immense sourire aux lèvres, l'objectif fixe sur la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Hitoshi et Shouto n'y allait pas de main morte ! Monoma était en sang, le visage tuméfié de toute part et un œil au beurre noir. Il n'avait toujours pas parlé. La taupe refusait d'ouvrir la bouche sauf pour gémir de douleur ou hurler. Heureusement que les murs étaient insonorisés, question de sécurité. Shouto tenait les mains de Monoma dans son dos alors qu'Hitoshi lui frappait violemment le visage et le ventre avec un poing américain. Apparemment, ça n'était pas suffisant. Bientôt, ils allaient devoir passer au stade supérieur et franchement il ne voulait pas rater ça ! Dabi prenait tout ce qu'il se passait en photo, regrettant ne pas avoir pensé à sa caméra. Les photos n'immortalisaient pas assez le moment à son goût, elles ne montraient pas assez sa souffrance… Hitoshi soupira et s'arrêta de cogner la taupe. Sa rage ne cessait d'augmenter…

 **Non mais tu vas parler oui ?! S'il ne me dit pas où est Izuku dans les dix minutes qui viennent, je passe à la vitesse supérieure !**

Hitoshi est vraiment en colère. Je n'ai jamais vu son visage exprimer une telle rage. Il tient à Izuku et il est disparut, entre les mains de son violeur échappé de prison. Il faut vite qu'il parle sinon je ne donne pas cher de la peau de Monoma.

« Où est Izuku, Monoma ? Tu as intérêt à me le dire avant que je me fâche vraiment !

-Tu ne retrouveras jamais… Ni Izuku, ni Katsuki…

Monoma avait un immense sourire aux lèvres. Il riait tout en gémissant de douleur sous le geste. Son ventre lui faisait un mal de chien et le regard noir d'Hitoshi lui faisait froid dans le dos. Mais il n'allait pas céder, il le devait. Jamais ils n'allaient les retrouver. Katsuki allait mourir. Il aurait bien préféré tuer cet enfoiré lui-même mais bon, il n'avait pas tout ce que l'on voulait.

-Monoma, qu'est-ce que tu as fais à Katsuki ? C'est toi qui l'as fait disparaître de l'hôpital ?

Neito se figea. La peur se reflétait sur son visage.

-Quoi ? Katsuki n'est pas à l'hôpital ? Il est sortit ? Il est dehors ?!

La taupe rageait. Comment c'était possible ?! On lui avait dit lui avoir donné un poison mortel ! Pourquoi était-il encore vivant ? Et dans la nature en plus ?! C'était un mensonge pas vrai ?!

 **J'en ai marre, je passe au prochain niveau.**

-Bon, on arrête de parler de Katsuki maintenant. J'en ai marre de ta sale face. Passons à la suite, on va biens s'amuser tu vas voir.

Monoma devient de plus en plus livide en voyant ce qu'avait Hitoshi dans la main. C'est pas vrai… Une barre de fer ? Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire avec ça ?

-… Pitié…

-Je n'ai aucune pitié, Monoma. Apparemment tu aimes regarder des viols ? Alors regarde bien, parce que tu va voir le tien… Je vais te dépuceler le cul avec cette barre de fer. »

Hitoshi est complètement fou. On ne peut plus l'arrêter.

Shouto sortit de la pièce, ne voulant pas voir ça. Tout ce qu'il entendit ce fut les hurlements de pure souffrance passer à travers la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire. Heureusement qu'il était sortit, surtout que les rires sadiques de Dabi et Hitoshi lui foutait la frousse.

Katsuki en avait marre. Cela faisait combien de temps qu'il tournait en rond ? Il ne pouvait pas y avoir des plans dans ces foutus égout ?! Une carte c'est facile à faire pourtant ! Quelle bande de bras cassée franchement. Soudain, Katsuki se stoppa. Il venait d'entendre un gémissement, très faible certes mais quand même audible. Le blond s'avança prudemment, regardant partout pour ne pas se faire repérer des fois qu'il y est d'autres personnes en plus du violeur et du conducteur. Doucement et sûrement, il se pencha pour observer ce qu'il se passait. Izuku était au sol, sur le dos, avec l'autre ordure au-dessus de lui. Enfin il allait avoir du sport. Il devait se venger. Et frapper aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Et pourquoi pas fracasser deux crânes contre un mur en même temps ? Oh oui, ça c'était une bonne idée ! Katsuki eut un ricanement machiavélique avant de se jeter sur le violeur qui n'avait rien vu venir.

To Be Continued…

 _Et voilà ! Alors ? Trop violent ? Je suis trop méchante avec Monoma ? Moi j'trouves pas (Niark ! Niark !)_

 _Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent et à bientôt pour la suite !_

 _Prochain chapitre : « I'll always find you »_


	17. Chapitre 16

_Bonsoir/Bonjour ! Me revoilà pour le seizième chapitre de Bad Dream ! Ce chapitre signe un grand tournant mes amis ! C'est la dernière ligne droite pour notre petit Izuku !_

 _PS : Attention un petit passage vers la fin risque d'être choquant !_

 _Bonne Lecture !_

Chapitre 16 : I'll always find you

Ils les avaient perdus de vue. Les deux hommes avaient commencés à se battre. D'abord en ce donnant des coups de poings puis en se propulsant l'un l'autre contre les murs pour finir dans l'eau. Depuis, ils n'étaient pas remontés mais l'eau boueuse des égouts continuaient de violemment s'agiter dans tous les sens. Izuku ne savait pas si c'était son violeur ou son Kacchan qui dominait la bataille et cela lui faisait vraiment peur. Le cendré avait l'air mal en point quand il était arrivé mais sa rage allait faire la différence. Le vert n'avait jamais vu son ami d'enfance aussi en colère qu'aujourd'hui. Et dire qu'Izuku pensait ne jamais rien voir de plus d'effrayant que ses rêves dû au manque ! Il avait tord. Bakugou Katsuki faisait peur. Quand il s'était jeter sur l'autre cendré, il avait un sourire démoniaque qui rendrait surement très fier Satan lui-même. Katsuki avait toujours été comparé à Cerbère. Une créature mythologique imposante et presque indomptable. Le presque se référant à Shouto et peut-être à lui aussi mais le vert ne voulait pas se montrer présomptueux. Izuku sortit de ses pensées en entendant le silence régner dans les égouts. Le combat était déjà fini ?

Izuku se redressa difficilement, se traînant presque jusqu'au bord de l'eau. Personne n'était remonté et pourtant quelqu'un avait gagné la guerre. Mais qui ? Soudain, un corps remonta à la surface. Un corps avec le dos en sang et les cheveux couverts de boue. Izuku reconnut ce dos dès qu'il posa les yeux dessus : Kacchan ! Le blond se replia sur lui-même. Son dos le faisait atrocement souffrir. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû sortir de l'hôpital aussi tôt mais il avait eu un mauvais pressentiment pour le vert et il voulait absolument buter l'autre ordure. Chose faite en passant ! L'ancien prisonnier se trouvait au fond de l'eau, la gorge tranché et empalé sur une étrange barre de fer qui sortait du sol. C'était fou le nombre de bout de métal et d'ordures qu'il y avait sous l'eau. On jetait vraiment n'importe quoi dans les égouts ais au moins, cela lui avait permis d'éliminer une bonne fois pour toute le violeur d'Izuku. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à s'occuper de cette petite pute de taupe et il se sentirait bien mieux. Tout ce qu'il espérait c'était qu'Hitoshi, Shouto et Dabi ne s'étaient pas trop amusé avec lui.

Katsuki sentit une douce caresse sur sa joue. Izuku était penché sur lui, le visage extrêmement inquiet.

« Kacchan… Il faut aller à l'hôpital ! Tu es tellement blessé… Quel abruti tu fais… Abruti… Bakatsuki* !

-Putain de nerd… Deku… Tu t'inquiète trop et chiales pas, t'es un homme non ?

Les deux amis rigolèrent un bon coup mais s'arrête au bout de quelques secondes. L'un se tenant le ventre et l'autre se pliant en deux.

-Kacchan… Il faut qu'on s'en aille mais… Comment tu m'as trouvé ?

-Je te retrouverais toujours. »

Un immense sourire illumina le visage d'Izuku.

Quelques heures plus tard

Hitoshi ne voulait plus lâcher Izuku. Celui-ci avait le ventre et le cou recouvert de bandages mais souriait. Il avait pensé qu'on n'allait pas le retrouver mais c'était pourtant arrivé. Katsuki était venu le chercher. Il avait mit fin à son premier cauchemar. Tant que le collègue de son violeur ne serait pas juger, il ne se sentira pas rassuré. Le jugement était prévu pour la semaine prochaine pour lui et la taupe. Le pire, c'est qu'Izuku devait aller témoigner. Bon sang, il allait devoir raconter son viol… Déjà qu'il avait cauchemardé dessus pendant des semaines… Izuku ne s'en sentait pas capable. Malgré tout, il devait le faire. Il devait le faire pour enfin en être débarrassé… C'était la dernière ligne droite. Encore un tout petit effort et il serait libre, en paix. Et puis, Hitoshi le regardait avec tellement d'amour qu'il se croyait capable de soulever des montagnes. Si le violet était à ses côtés alors il pourrait le faire. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était de s'asseoir sur une chaise et raconter ce qu'il avait vécu dans les moindres détails. Tout allait finir. Cet affreux cauchemar allait prendre fin. Izuku eut un sourire en entendant Shouto hurler.

Pour Katsuki, ces retrouvailles n'étaient pas aussi calmes que les siennes.

« Espèce d'inconscient ! Non mais tu te rends compte ce que tu m'as fait subir ?! Tu n'es qu'une ordure ! Un putain d'égoïste sans cœur ! Un démon malveillant et manipulateur ! Un vil enfoiré ! Un connard égocentrique ! Une sale et misérable petite m-

Shouto venait juste de se faire couper. Katsuki l'embrassait sauvagement, l'empêchant d'aller au bout de ses paroles devenant vide de sens. Le cendré savait avoir merdé. Il savait bien ce qu'il avait fait. Mais là, il n'avait pas envie de gueuler… Il voulait juste sentir Shouto près de lui. Peau contre peau.

-Je sais. Ecoute Shouto, je sais mais là… Tout ce que je veux c'est t'embrasser, te mordiller, te marquer, te faire mien et sobre cette fois.

-Tu es blessé, sale enfoiré. Bakatsuki.

Shouto marmonnait des insultes, les joues rouges. Cet imbécile se foutait de sa gueule. Après tout le sang d'encre qu'il s'était fait !

-Je t'aime Shouto.

Le bicolore ne répondit plus, incapable de bouger le plus petit muscle. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Katsuki lui disait ces trois petits mots pourtant… Le ton qu'il avait utilisé… Ce ton si doux… Rassuré ?

-Moi aussi je t'aime ais pas quand tu ne me dis pas où tu es ni où tu vas… Je me suis tellement inquiété que j'ai cru qu'on t'avait enlevé toi aussi… Tu étais tellement faible et tu revenais de l'entre deux monde ! J'ai cru que… Que tu n'allais jamais revenir !

Shouto pleurait à chaude larmes. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait ça. Ca faisait mal. C'était si douloureux qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir le cœur comprimé par des millions d'aiguilles. Il avait vraiment cru perdre Katsuki et cela pour toujours.

-Je te retrouverais toujours… Peut importe où tu es, où je suis, à quelle distance on est l'un de l'autre, je te retrouverais. Crois-moi… Jamais je n'abandonnerais, Shouto. »

Ce fut la parole de trop. Shouto se jeta sur le cendré et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Comment cela se faisait-il que Katsuki saches toujours quoi dire pour avoir ce qu'il voulait ? C'était vraiment un démon…

Monoma Neito était en rogne. Pourquoi fallait-il que sa chambre d'hôpital soit juste à côté de celle des deux animaux en ruts ? Il ne pouvait pas l'accepter ! C'était lui qui aurait dû avoir la couverture de Katsuki… C'était lui qui aurait dû se taper Shouto… C'était lui qui devait être dans cette chambre à pousser de tels hurlements… Pourquoi devait-il souffrir ainsi ? Il voulait juste Shouto, c'était tout… Et à cause de ce stupide légume en manque de drogue, il n'avait rien ! Il souffrait le martyre, son entrée le faisait souffrir, son cœur était lacéré par des milliers de griffes d'acier et ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Il ne voulait plus rien entendre, ne plus rien voir… Il ne voulait plus vivre… Vivement qu'on le mette en prison… Il avait déjà été violé par une barre de fer alors par dix milles prisonniers bizuteurs, ce n'était rien… Rien ne pouvait être pire que ce qu'il vivait en ce moment même… Neito ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur le "bip" de la machine à ses côtés, espérant trouver le sommeil sans entendre les gémissements de pur plaisir s'échapper de la bouche de Shouto et Katsuki.

Kurogiri fixait le policier devant lui. Dabi qu'il avait dit s'appeler. Ce dernier le regardait, le regard étrange. Kurogiri savait qu'il ne risquait pas grand-chose. Il n'avait violé personne. Il avait juste servit de chauffeur et de complice mais il n'avait pas de sang sur les mains. Il n'avait rien fait de vraiment répréhensible. Ses cheveux rouge violacés lui chatouillait le nez juste parce qu'on lui avait interdit de se remettre du gel. Il n'aimait pas avoir les cheveux lui tombant devant les yeux, ça le gênait à un point impossible. Pourtant, le regard de Dabi sur lui était étrange. Il lui pesait, le rendait mal à l'aise. Kurogiri en avait peur. Littéralement, ce regard lui foutait les jetons ! Il n'aimait vraiment pas ça.

« Tu as des yeux vraiment magnifiques… Et la couleur de tes cheveux me fait penser au sang de l'autre… C'est trop bandant !

-… Kh… »

Voilà pourquoi ce regard lui faisait peur. Ce type était malade !

Ochako venait juste de finir son rapport. Elle l'avait apporté au juge et rentrait chez elle. Il n'y avait rien de mieux que son foyer pour se détendre. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire maintenant, c'était de prier. De prier pour que Midoriya Izuku surpasse l'épreuve du tribunal. Elle sourit en penser à Hitoshi, Katsuki, Shouto et Dabi qui allaient assister au jugement. Oui, tout allait bien se passer.

To Be Continued…

 _Et voilà ! Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi ? Neito ? Dabi et Kurogiri ? Kurogiri est un personnage que s'apprécie beaucoup. Il n'est pas assez présent à mon goût tout comme Hitoshi mais on n'y peut rien ! Une review peut- être ?_

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _*Compression de Baka et Katsuki. Merci à -Man pour m'avoir appris ça ! (#Bakanda)_

 _Prochain chapitre : « The Last Nightmare »_

 _Biz !_


	18. Chapitre 17

_Quoi ? Déjà un nouveau chapitre ?! Et oui mes amis, je suis gravement inspiré en ce moment ! Et il faut dire que tous vos coms me font extrêmement plaisir donc je veux vous voir heureux ! Allez, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, place au chapitre !_

 _Ps : Ne savant absolument pas comment se déroule un procès au Japon et ayant la flemme de chercher, j'ai pris le déroulement d'un procès aux Etats-Unis._

 _PPS :_ **Voix dans la tête d'Izuku** Himiko

 _Bonne Lecture !_

Chapitre 17 : The Last Nightmare

Izuku ne pouvait plus respirer. Toute la salle le fixait avec des regards tantôt haineux, tantôt compatissants, tantôt sans émotion. Tout cela lui faisait peur. Il paniquait, hyperventilait et suffoquait. Il n'y arrivait pas. C'était au-dessus de ses forces. Il voulait partir d'ici, s'enfuir à toutes jambes et ne jamais revenir. Izuku ne savait plus quoi dire, il ne voulait plus raconter son histoire. Il ne voulait plus en parler et oublier.

 **Je veux l'oublier**

Non, pas encore. Pourquoi devait-il repenser à ça maintenant ?

 **Hey, mon mignon ! On dirait que t'as besoin d'oublier !**

Non, pitié, arrêtez ça. Il fallait que ça s'arrête ! Il ne voulait pas en entendre plus.

 **Je vais t'aider, mon mignon.**

Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop. Pitié stop !

 **C'est bon non ?** **Tu sais cette petite drogue est spécial. Vu tout ce que tu as pris, ça m'étonnerais que tu redeviennes complètement toi-même avant un bon bout de temps.**

Izuku se prit la tête entre les mains. C'était trop. Il fallait que ça cesse. Il ne lui restait qu'une ligne à franchir. Une seule ligne et tut ça sera fini, pour toujours.

Katsuki regardait son ami paniquer. Il grinça des dents, griffa le dessous de sa chaise et rangea son frein. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Il n'était là qu'en tant que spectateur. Vu son passé, on ne voulait pas l'entendre. Bon sang ! Pourquoi on lui faisait subir une chose pareille ? Il avait sauvé Izuku nom de Dieu ! C'est lui qui l'a retrouvé ! Les autres abrutis ont perdus leur temps avec une taupe alors que lui avait suivi le violeur, maintenant six pieds sous terre. Au moins il avait eu une compensation. Dès que Monoma fut sortit de l'hôpital, Shouto et Hitoshi (avec l'accord du grand big boss) lui avait donné l'autorisation de se défouler un peu. Pourtant ça n'avait pas suffit. Rien ne pouvait combler l'immense vide en lui. Celui d'être coupable de tout. Pour Katsuki, c'était sa faute. Il était le seul fautif dans l'histoire. Il avait causé toutes les souffrances d'Izuku. Il était le point de départ, le commencement de tout. Il devait faire quelque chose, mais quoi ? Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire d'ici, c'était de regarder Izuku avoir mal. Le vert ne le regardait pas, ne le voyait pas. Le cendré ne pouvait même pas lui donner de la force avec un regard.

Shouto se demandait sincèrement ce qu'il se passait. Pourquoi personne ne réagissait ? Ca se voyait qu'Izuku allait mal pourtant non ?! Vu son rôle dans l'affaire, le bicolore non plus n'avait eu le droit que d'assister au jugement. Seul Hitoshi était là en tant que témoin essentiel. Le monde ne tournait pas rond. La victime était une ordure de première merde ! Il avait drogué et violé quelqu'un ! Il s'était enfui de prison pour finir ce qu'il avait commencé ! Le vert avait fait plusieurs aller-retour à l'hôpital accompagné de crises de démences dévastatrice pour son organisme, sans oublier les cauchemars qu'il a fait nuit après nuit ! Shouto ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui était passé par la tête des juges et de ses supérieurs pour laisser Izuku venir ici et parler de ce qu'il avait vécu. Pour lui c'était tout bonnement inhumain. Le policier savait bien qu'Izuku était la clé de cette affaire. Ce n'était qu'avec son histoire que les jurés pourraient en comprendre le fin mot. Le bicolore prit la main de Katsuki dans la sienne, espérant le faire se calmer un temps soit peu. Heureusement pour lui, cela eut l'air de parfaitement fonctionner.

Hitoshi n'en pouvait plus. Il devait réagir et vite. Izuku n'allait pas bien mais alors pas bien du tout. Personne ne semblait s'en inquiéter d'ailleurs. Katsuki et Shouto l'ont bien remarqué eux ! Pourquoi personne ne voyait à quel point Izuku se sentait mal ? C'était évident vu la situation et les circonstances ! Le monde ne tournait pas rond aujourd'hui. Rien n'allait comme prévu. Izuku devait juste raconter son viol, dire qu'il avait vu Monoma l'observer en se titillant le gland et le tour était joué ! Avec toutes les preuves qu'on avait contre lui, Neito irait forcément en prison ! Kurogiri y avait échappé, n'ayant été que chauffeur et léger complice dans un enlèvement il n'avait écopé que d'une surveillance à domicile pendant trois mois. Le sourire de Dabi quand on lui avait dit qu'il serait en charge du rouge lui avait d'ailleurs donné froid dans le dos. Comment un simple sourire pouvait autant faire peur ? Hitoshi perdit le fil de ses pensées quand il entendit Izuku prendre la parole. Ce dernier semblait plus que calme. Il était un maximum détendu et parlait avec une aisance effrayante. En entendant bien, ce n'était pas sa voix habituelle.

Izuku ne comprenait plus rien à ce qui lui arrivait. Il parlait, enfin sa bouche parlait mais lui non ! Bon sang ce que c'était dur à expliquer !

Tout va bien Izuku.

Himiko-chan ?! C'était elle n'est-ce pas ?

Je vais te sortir de là. C'est la dernière ligne droite, le tout dernier cauchemar.

Izuku se mit à mentalement sangloter. Il sen sentait coupable de ne pas avoir parlé avec Himiko quand il en avait le temps. C'est vrai qu'elle montrait son amour d'une façon bizarre et insensée mais elle l'avait aimé, du plus profond de son cœur. Le vert avait été vraiment touché par son amour même s'il ne le partageait pas. Maintenant qu'elle était morte, elle était un immense pilier sur lequel il pouvait se reposer. Un grand poids s'enleva de ses épaules. Il se sentait mieux, libre. Quand il reprit ses esprits, il vit de nombreux regards tristes et compatissants sur lui. Il avait réussis. Enfin son cauchemar était fini. Faites que ça dure, pitié…

Tout va bien se passer, Izuku. Je reste avec toi, jusqu'à ce que tu te sentes mieux. Fais-moi confiance !

Himiko se mit à rire. Un vrai rire heureux. La blonde lui donnait confiance en lui, en elle. Il n'avait plus peur. Le vert sentit les regards de Katsuki, Shouto et Hitoshi sur lui. Le premier fier, le deuxième rassuré et le troisième amoureux et sidéré. Tout était enfin fini…

Merci, Himiko.

To Be Continued…

 _Chapitre un peu plus court que les précédents mais je ne le voyais pas plus long. J'espère que ça vous aura plu. Elle est génial Himiko, vous n'trouvez pas ?! Moi je l'adore ! Bref, c'est bientôt la fin, plus que trois chapitres ! A très vite pour la suite !_

 _Prochain chapitre : « The Bad Dream Ends »_

 _Biz !_


	19. Chapitre 18

_Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Mais oui, me revoilà déjà pour la suite ! Je suis super inspiré en ce moment, faut dire que j'ai bientôt fini cette fic donc je suis surexcitée ! Aujourd'hui au programme, un beau et bon lemon TodoBaku (oui vous avez bien lu, dans ce sens-là !). Merci de me lire !_

 _Bonne Lecture !_

Chapitre 18 : The Bad Dream Ends

Izuku observa une dernière fois l'appartement qu'il avait partagé avec Hitoshi. Pendant des semaines il avait vécu ici, apprivoisant doucement l'environnement. Il aurait voulu rester ici mais le violet avait insisté pour déménager, soit disant parce qu'il avait peur que de mauvais souvenirs refassent surface. C'était absurde. Izuku avait fait son deuil, il avait déjà surmonté ses peurs. C'était surtout grâce à Himiko mais ça, il ne le dirait jamais. Le vert n'était pas stupide. S'il parlait d'Himiko, on allait encore l'emmener à l'hôpital. Il devait déjà y aller une fois par mois jusqu'à la fin de l'année pour être sûr qu'il n'avait plus de drogue dans l'organisme. C'était déjà bien assez. Izuku savait que tout était fini maintenant, Kurogiri était surveillé H24 par Dabi (ce qui rendait un peu trop heureux le policier) et Monoma était en prison jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. La police ne rigole pas avec ceux qui la trahissent… Le monde avait repris un cours normal. Tout allait pour le mieux. Tomura se frotta doucement contre ses jambes. Izuku le prit dans ses bras avant de sortir de l'appartement, son sac à dos blindé. Il voulait tout garder, absolument tout. Il en avait besoin.

Katsuki s'observa dans le miroir. Son dos était couvert d'immondes cicatrices. On lui avait proposé de la chirurgie esthétique mais il avait refusé. Elles ne le répugnaient pas. Elles lui prouvaient juste qu'il était en vie. Il avait survécu. Il avait gagné. C'était la preuve de sa victoire. Malheureusement, le cendré avait peur. Il avait peur de la réaction de Shouto. Son amant s'inquiétait très vite quand il était question de lui. Katsuki ne savait pas comment allait réagir le bicolore. C'était ça qui lui faisait vraiment peur. Il ne voulait pas voir de dégoût dans ses yeux… Il ne voulait y voir que de l'amour. C'était la seule chose dont il avait besoin : l'amour de Shouto. S'il ne pouvait pas avoir ça alors il ne méritait rien. Il avait besoin de Shouto pour vivre. Il se sentait mieux parce qu'il avait sauvé Izuku mais… Mais ça ne suffisait pas ! Ce n'était pas assez ! Il voulait être aimé. Il voulait qu'on l'aime malgré le sang qu'il avait sur les mains ! Katsuki ne savait pas s'il méritait d'être aimé mais il se sentait digne de recevoir l'amour de Shouto. Et ça, ça lui faisait un bien fou.

Shouto venait juste de rentrer chez lui et déjà il sentait de la tension. Katsuki avait son dos tendu à l'extrême et crispait ses doigts sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Le bicolore se sentit décontenancé. Il n'avait jamais vu Katsuki ainsi. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait aussi effrayé. Le cendré avait peur, c'était flagrant, mais de quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien l'effrayé autant ? Izuku était sain et sauf, il venait de déménager près de chez sa mère et Neito était en prison à vie. De quoi pouvait-il avoir peur ? Est-ce qu'il voulait rompre ? Il avait peur de sa réaction face à la rupture ? Non, il n'y avait eu aucun signe avant coureur… Il l'aurait vu… Non ? Katsuki n'avait pas été distant. Katsuki l'avait regardé avec désir. Katsuki l'avait sauvagement embrassé hier soir. Katsuki l'avait caressé sous la douche. Katsuki lui avait dit « je t'aime » à l'hôpital. Katsuki l'aimait. Katsuki lui avait raconté ce qu'il avait fait à son « beau-père ». Katsuki s'était confié à lui. Katsuki. Katsuki. Katsuki. Bon sang, ce que Shouto aimait Katsuki. Il l'aimait plus que sa propre vie. Il pourrait mourir pour lui, tuer pour lui.

« Shouto. Je dois te parler. C'est très important.

Le bicolore se figea. Katsuki n'avait jamais semblé aussi sérieux qu'à ce moment précis. Que se passait-il ?

-Q-Qui a-t-il ?

Et voilà qu'il bégayait !

-C'est à propos de mon séjour à l'hôpital. Tu sais que je me suis battu assez violemment avec l'autre et… Au fond de l'eau des égouts il y avait plusieurs morceaux de métal et des bouts de ferrailles éparpillés. Mon dos en a beaucoup souffert… Je suis couvert de cicatrice. Toute plus moche les unes les autres et… Et j'ai peur que tu me repousse à cause de ça.

Alors là, il ne s'y attendait pas mais alors pas du tout ! Shouto regarda Katsuki, choqué par cette révélation. C'était ça qui lui faisait si peur ? C'était…

-C'est vraiment trop mignon.

Ah bah, il avait prononcé ses pensées à voix haute.

-J… JE NE SUIS PAS MIGNON !

Tiens ça me rappelle quelqu'un ça.

-Katsuki. Jamais je ne pourrais te repousser. Peut importe à quel point tes cicatrices sont laides, je les aimerais. J'aime tout de toi. Jamais je ne t'abandonnerais. Tu l'as dit toi-même non ? « Je te retrouverais toujours »

-Peut importe où tu te trouves et ce que tu es devenu.

Shouto enleva sa veste avant de s'approcher du cendré et lui déposa un baiser volatile sur les lèvres. Katsuki se détendit immédiatement et desserra sa poigne sur l'accoudoir. Il avait réussit à parler, et dire qu'il s'en pensait incapable. Le monde tourna légèrement autour du cendré. Shouto venait juste de passer sa main dans son dos, sous sa chemise. Le bicolore caressait tendrement ses cicatrices, les effleurait en une très lente caresse. C'était tellement léger qu'on dirait dit une illusion. Pourtant ça lui donna l'impression de ne plus porter aucun poids sur les épaules. Il se sentait libre. Il avait l'impression de voler. Shouto l'aimait entièrement, malgré ses immondices marquant son dos à jamais. Shouto l'acceptait tel qu'il était. Shouto l'aimait malgré le sang qu'il avait sur les mains. Shouto l'aimait malgré ce qu'il avait fait subir à Izuku. Shouto l'aimait malgré l'immense frayeur qu'il lui avait donnée en s'enfuyant de l'hôpital. Shouto. Shouto. Shouto. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il aimait le bicolore ! Il l'aimait à en crever. Il ne voulait jamais s'en séparer. Si seulement il pouvait l'aimer pour l'éternité. D'ailleurs, c'était une idée à garder bien au chaud dans sa tête !

Katsuki retourna le bicolore pour l'allonger sur le canapé. Il ne voulait là tout de suite. Il n'avait jamais autant eu envie de lui qu'à ce moment précis. Tout l'amour qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre faisait vibrer l'air. La température montait petit à petit tandis que leurs vêtements rejoignaient le sol. Le monde commença a légèrement tourné autour des deux amants. Katsuki caressait les hanches de Shouto tout en lui embrassant le torse. Il joua un moment avec un téton en le mordillant et le léchant. Il recommença son manège avec le second puis descendit peu à peu. Il laissa une trainée de salive le long du torse avant de s'arrêter à l'élastique du boxer. Il eut un sourire sadique et remonta à la clavicule du coéquipier de Dabi. Il la mordit violemment y laissant ainsi une marque rouge déjà presque violacée. Shouto mit sa main devant sa bouche pour éviter de gémir bizarrement. Il avait toujours été très sensible au cou et Katsuki le savait très bien. Le cendré l'avait su dès le début sans que le bicolore ne saches comment. C'était comme si Katsuki pouvait trouver les points faibles de quelqu'un rien qu'en le regardant. C'était un effrayant don.

Shouto prit son courage à deux mains et avec un coup de hanche parfaitement bien placé il retourna Katsuki. Le cendré était sur le ventre, le bicolore au-dessus de lui. Ce dernier embrassa les cicatrices de Katsuki, les léchant, tout en passant sa main dessus. Même si elle faisait peur à cause de leur taille, Shouto les trouvait magnifique. C'était une obsession chez lui. Il ne savait pas d'où elle venait mais il adorait quand un homme avait des cicatrices. Shouto savait que ces dernières étaient très sensibles. C'était une marque sur la peau, indélébile, et vraiment entêtante. Shouto adorait ça. Alors en voir autant sur le dos de son amant, l'excitait atrocement.

-Katsuki… Est-ce… Est-ce que je peux être dominant ? Juste ce soir…

Le cendré se figea un moment. Il n'avait jamais été en dessous, enfin si, une seule fois ! Il était bourré et avait fini sa nuit dans la chambre d'un hôtel miteux avec un membre de gang dont il avait oublié le visage et le nom. Mais… Là, c'était exceptionnel. Il aimait Shouto, était-il prêt à le laisser prendre les devants ? Oui. La réponse était clairement oui. Il voulait Shouto. L'amour faisait faire des choses stupides.

-… Oui. Tu peux y aller. Mais je veux te voir. »

Bon sang ce qu'il n'aimait pas être aussi faible ! Shouto accéda quand même à sa demande et le tourna sur le dos. Ces cicatrices lui firent un peu mal mais ce n'était en rien insupportable. Tout ce qu'il voulait maintenant, c'était de sentir Shouto en lui, et vite ! Le bicolore retira le boxer du cendré puis le sien. Il lui écarta les jambes et se plaça entre elles pour frotter leurs intimités l'une contre l'autre. Katsuki gémit doucement sous l'étrange sensation qui lui parcourait le corps. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il agissait ainsi, Shouto l'avait souvent dominé pendant leurs ébats mais jamais de cette façon… Katsuki était tellement pris dans son plaisir qu'il ne sentit pas Shouto le préparer avec ses doigts. Au lieu de ça, il sentit très vite quelque chose de plus imposant entrer en lui. Le cendré se cambra d'un seul coup, hurlant de plaisir plus que de douleur. Le bicolore commença de suite ses mouvements de bassin, tantôt doux et lent, tantôt fort et puissant. Au fur et à mesure, Shouto se sentit sombrer dans des abysses inexplorés et accéléra le mouvement. Il s'enfonça aussi profondément qu'il le put, appréciant la sensation des chairs de Katsuki se resserrant autour de lui.

Le Bakugou hurla à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Putain de merde ce que c'était bon ! Il n'avait jamais ressentit autant de chose à la fois. Plaisir, extase, oui il touchait le paradis du bout des doigts. Il se sentait même monter beaucoup plus haut que le septième ciel. Le monde tourna violemment autour de lui et son corps tressauta. La jouissance venait de le prendre, très violemment. Shouto regarda Katsuki. Qu'est-ce qu'il était beau et excitant quand il jouissait… Le bicolore sentit les chairs du cendré se resserrer un maximum autour de son pénis. Il serra les dents avant de pousser une dernière fois aussi fort que son corps lui permettait et joui à son tour dans un gémissement rauque ressemblant à s'y méprendre au nom de son amant. Les deux hommes tombèrent au sol sous le coup de l'orgasme mais ne sentirent même pas la douleur de la chute. Ils étaient trop sous le choc de leur violent plaisir. Rien n'aurait pu les éloigner de leur bulle d'amour. Katsuki embrassa Shouto avant de sombrer dans le sommeil. Le bicolore eut juste le temps d'attraper la couverture sur l'accoudoir du canapé et de les en recouvrir avant de s'endormir à son tour, comblé.

Rien n'aurait pu gâcher ce moment. Ils étaient heureux et amoureux. Enfin ensemble et capables de s'afficher l'un avec l'autre. C'était le bonheur absolu.

To Be Continued…

 _Et voilà ! Alors ? Vous en avez pensé quoi ? Je suis un peu rouillé niveau lemon, ça fait un bout de temps que je n'en ai pas écrit ^^_

 _Donnez-moi vos avis surtout qu'on approche très vite de la fin (plus que deux chapitres)_

 _Prochain chapitre : « Will You Marry Me ? » avec le tant attendu lemon HitoDeku ! (ENFIN !)_

 _Merci encore à vous pour me suivre dans cette aventure !_

 _A bientôt pour la suite,_

 _Biz !_


	20. Chapitre 19

_Me revoilà les amis ! Me revoilà enfin pour l'avant-dernier chapitre !_

 _Warning : Lemon !_

 _Bonne Lecture !_

Chapitre 19 : Will you marry me ?

Hitoshi s'était enfin décidé. Il allait demander Izuku en mariage. Le violet souffla pour se donner du courage. Ils marchaient tous les deux dans une magnifique allée bordée d'arbres et de fleurs multicolores. On était en automne, les feuilles tombaient des branches et virevoltaient jusqu'au sol. Elles étaient vertes, rouges, jaunes, oranges et certaines tiraient sur le marron. Le paysage était magnifique. Izuku avait un sourire radieux et tournait sur lui-même en-dessous d'une pluie de feuilles. Les nombreuses fleurs qui s'épanouissaient sur les racines des arbres avaient elles aussi de nombreuses couleurs différentes. Hitoshi se demandait sincèrement comme des orchidées et des lycoris avaient pu se trouver là alors qu'elles étaient assez rares dans cette région. Malgré tout, le violet et le rouge se mariait parfaitement à l'environnement et créait un univers presque irréel. Hitoshi regardait avec satisfaction Izuku danser au gré du vent. Il était si heureux de le voir aussi épanoui. C'était comme si rien n'avait eu lieu avant. Comme si le vert n'avait vécu que dans ce somptueux jardin, entouré de toutes ses couleurs et ses senteurs incroyables. Hitoshi eut un sourire. Il avait bien fait d'emmener son amour ici. C'était l'endroit idéal pour une demande, non ?

Hitoshi attrapa la main d'Izuku et le mena jusqu'à un bosquet qui avait un kiosque en ce centre. Il était d'un vieux bois tout écorché mais il était résistant et créait un petit endroit hors du temps. Hitoshi savait que tout était parfait. Personne ne venait par ici à part certains couples qui connaissent l'existence de cet endroit. Le violet observa Izuku qui semblait extrêmement fasciné par les nombreux animaux qui gambadaient joyeusement tout autour d'eux. Le flic souffla une nouvelle fois, stressé au possible. Il ne pensait pas que ce serait aussi dur ! Tout ce qu'il devait faire c'était de s'agenouiller et de prononcer une phrase très simple. C'était du gâteau ! Alors… Alors pourquoi il n'y arrivait pas ? C'était le cadre parfait. Il n'y avait aucun bruit à part ceux de la Nature et ils étaient seuls. Rien n'aurait pu briser ce moment de rêve absolu. Izuku souriait, riait aux éclats en voyant un bébé renard ne pas vouloir sortir de son terrier, était heureux et ne pensait plus à son cauchemar. Hitoshi n'y arrivait pas ! C'était au-dessus de ses forces. Il savait que sa demande rendrait Izuku encore plus heureux mais… Il redoutait.

Izuku caressait tendrement Tomura, assis sur le canapé. Il regardait une énième émission sur les animaux. Le vert adorait regarder les animaux gambader, avoir une famille, chasser, se protéger les uns les autres, il les trouvait fascinant. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'ils étaient plus courageux que lui. Ils savaient éviter le danger, fuyaient quand ils se sentaient acculés, trouvaient toujours un moyen de s'échapper… Ils réussissaient là où il avait toujours échoué. Une larme roula sur sa joue. Tomura miaula et se frotta contre son ventre, voulant faire disparaître sa tristesse. Izuku savait qu'il devait oublier mais c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Il n'y arrivait pas. Himiko était là, à le consoler quand il allait vraiment mal et Tomura savait quand il fallait le rassurer… Le problème était Hitoshi. Izuku était frustré. C'était le cas de le dire ! Il savait bien que le violet avait voulu lui dire quelque chose d'important au bosquet mais il s'était débiné mais le pire… Le pire était qu'il ne voulait pas le toucher. Comme s'il avait peur de lui faire revivre son viol. Izuku savait qu'Hitoshi n'était pas l'ordure tué par Katsuki. Il n'était pas aussi fragile bon sang !

Kacchan avait été blessé lui aussi et pourtant Izuku était sûr que Shouto ne s'était pas gêné ! Juste parce qu'il avait été violé, il était devenu une petite créature à absolument protéger ? Des conneries ! Il ne se souvenait même pas de ce moment. C'était comme si on l'avait effacé de sa mémoire. Il n'avait plus aucune sensation, plus aucun flash désagréable sur le cendré à la drogue… Himiko y était-elle pour quelque chose ? Avait-elle put trafiquer sa mémoire pour qu'il oublie cet horrible événement ? Il entendit un ricanement sournois dans sa tête. Le vert sourit et remercia mentalement son amie. Tout allait pour le mieux, sauf bien sûr Hitoshi. Il était hors de question qu'Izuku reste sans rien faire. Tant pis, il allait devoir faire quelque chose. Le pur et innocent Midoriya Izuku allait montrer à ce violet trop sexy à son goût de quel point bois il se chauffait ! Il n'y avait rien de mal à se dévergondé un peu ! Ce fut pendant son petit rire machiavélique qu'Hitoshi rentra dans l'appartement. Dès que le violet vu son petit-ami ainsi, il planqua la petite boite qu'il tenait dans sa poche de pantalon. Nouvel échec.

Il allait craquer ! Bon sang, est-ce que Dieu en avait après lui ? Izuku lui faisait du gringue et pas un petit tout innocent ! Le vert ne se gênait pas pour se balader à moitié à poil dans l'appartement, il se collait à lui dans le lit tout en se frottant contre son bassin, faisait la cuisine en sous-vêtement avec un simple tablier par-dessus, il le rejoignait sous le douche et se touchait même la nuit alors qu'il était à côté ! Est-ce qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal pour être ainsi torturé ? Le Monde lui en voulait car il n'avait toujours pas fait s demande au bout de six semaines ? Bon oui, c'était peut-être assez long mais quand même ! Il ne voulait juste pas brusquer Izuku et… Et il avait tellement peur de la réaction du vert qu'il n'sait plus sortir la bague de son placard ! Hitoshi se demandait sincèrement comment il allait faire maintenant… Il était dans une merde noire ! En fait, il était pratiquement sûr d'être mort et de finir sa vie en Enfer en vivant la seule chose qu'il n'avait jamais eu de son vivant !

Izuku paniquait. Il n'avait pas d'autre mot, il était mort de trouille ! Il voulait juste faire un peu de rangement. Il venait de repasser les chemises d'Hitoshi et voulait les ranger dans son placard quand il avait vu cette petite boite rouge bordeaux. Il avait posé les chemises sur le lit et l'avait prit dans ses mains. Le vert avait ouvert la boite et avait fahit la lâcher sous le choc. C'était ça qu'avait voulu lui demander Hiyoshi au bosquet… OH… MON… DIEU… ! C'était réel ?! Hitoshi voulait le demander en mariage… Le vert hyperventila et s'assit sur le lit. Il tenta de respirer mais tout cela fut vain. Il avait peur. Hitoshi essayait de se mettre à genoux depuis six semaines sans y parvenir… SIX PUTAINS DE SEMAINES ! Non mais est-ce qu'il se foutait de sa gueule là ? Six semaines à l'éviter juste pour ça ?! Mais c'était complètement stupide ! Tellement stupide qu'Izuku voulait tabasser à mort Hitoshi là tout de suite ! Si le violet n'était pas capable de faire une chose aussi simple que de lui demander sa main alors il allait prendre les devants. Foi de Midoriya Izuku il allait se faire sauter et être fiancé dans la même soirée !

Hitoshi venait juste de rentrer. Izuku avait été bizarre toute la semaine. Le pire c'était qu'il avait perdu la bague ! Il ne la retrouvait plus. Pas dans son placard, ni dans son bureau, ni dans l'appartement, ni chez Shouto (d'ailleurs là-bas il avait vu ce qu'il n'aurait pas dû voir : Le traumatisme)… Hitoshi paniquait sincèrement. Il ne pouvait pas racheter une bague, son salaire ne lui permettait pas ! Le violet souffla de dépit tout défaitiste. Il entendit soudain Izuku l'appeler :

« Hitoshi ! Tu peux me passer le shampoing s'il te plaît ?! Je l'ai laissé sur le lavabo !

Alors là… Il était vraiment mais vraiment mal… Il ne le sentait pas ce coup-là… Prenant quand même son courage à deux mains et oubliant son instinct qui lui disait que c'était un piège très élaboré, il entra dans la salle de bain. Le rideau de douche était transparent et laissait voir toutes les courbes plus qu'aguicheuses d'Izuku. Hitoshi souffla de désir mais se retint. Il prit la bouteille de shampoing sur le lavabo et le passa derrière le rideau. Izuku attrapa la bouteille et le remercia. Le violet allait sortir quand une main serra son bras et que quelqu'un le tira sous la douche. Il se fit plaquer contre le mur et presser contre celui-ci. Izuku ne lui laissa même pas le temps de parler, il l'embrassa sauvagement.

-I… Izuku… Arr-

-Si tu me dis d'arrêter, je te tue. Cette fois tu ne m'échapperas pas. Hi-to-shi~ »

Le violet ne sut plus comment réagir. Il se laissa complètement faire. Mais quand il sentit des mains s'aventurer vers le bas, il fronça les sourcils. Alors là, pas question ! Hitoshi retourna Izuku contre le mur et le souleva. Il le plaqua au mur, ses jambes entourant ses hanches. Le vert se laissa faire, heureux de la tournure des événements. Le policier n'avait pas attendu longtemps avant de faire ce qu'il avait eu envie de faire pendant des années. Le violet avait observé Izuku, le surveillant de loin ou de près. Il était allé voir sa mère pour savoir comment il s'en sortait, s'il se souvenait de la moindre information le concernant. Pendant des années il avait attendu qu'Izuku se souvienne pour enfin lui déclarer ses sentiments. Il avait tant attendu que sa frustration avait atteint des limites incroyables. Hitoshi en avait terriblement envie. Tellement envie qu'il n'allait pas se retenir une seule seconde. Il avait été chauffé à blanc pendant des semaines. Izuku l'avait bien cherché ! Le vert était le seul fautif dans l'histoire ! Il allait récolter ce qu'il avait semé et ce sera bien fait pour lui. Il méritait une punition… Il allait être servi.

Hitoshi ne se retenait plus. Il n'hésita pas à s'enfoncer aussi fort et profondément qu'il le pouvait. Izuku n'arrêtait pas de hurler. Rien n'aurait u les arrêter. Il aurait pu y avoir le début de l'apocalypse, une attaque à la bombe, une attaque terroriste ou même Dieu à leur porte mais il n'aurait pas arrêté. Ils voulaient juste se posséder l'un l'autre. Hitoshi voulant marquer son amant a jamais et Izuku voulait être le seul et unique pour le policier. D'ailleurs, cela lui donnait une idée.

« Au fait, je l'ai trouvé et j'accepte. C'est un immense et joyeux « oui »…

-Pardon ? »

Hitoshi avait peur de comprendre ce que voulait dire le vert. Et c'est là qu'il la vit. Sa bague en argent sertie d'une petite émeraude. Elle était gravé d'un « A jamais tien, Hitoshi. ». Le pire ? Il y en avait une seconde en or blanc gravé d'un « A jamais tien, Izuku » et sertie d'une petite améthyste. Alors là… Le vert voulait vraiment sa mort.

Tout était désordonné. L'eau de la douche était devenue froide, Izuku hurlait encore et encore, Hitoshi frappait encore et encore cette partie intérieure du vert qui lui faisait voir des étoiles et les voisins se demandait sincèrement ce qu'il se passait. Les deux amants avaient fini sur le sol de la douche, Hitoshi trempé jusqu'au os et le pantalon à moitié baissé, Izuku touchant du bout des doigts le paradis. Le monde tournait autour d'eux. Ils étaient sur le point d'atteindre la jouissance. Elle arriva beaucoup plus vite que prévu quand Izuku se resserra un maximum autour du sexe brûlant du policier. Les deux amants, maintenant fiancé vu qu'Hitoshi avait mit sa bague à a main gauche, atteignirent le nirvana en même temps. Ils avaient hurlés le nom de l'autre en se libérant, l'un dans le plus petit et l'autre sur leurs deux torses mouillé et gelés. Ils avaient donc si froid ? Hitoshi se retira d'Izuku, étant le plus conscient, éteint l'eau puis prend le plus petit dans ses bras. Il le porte jusqu'à la chambre, l'enroule dans une grande serviette bien chaude et l'allonge sur le lit. Le violet le recouvre d'une grosse couverture avant d'aller se sécher et d'enfiler un boxer propre. Hitoshi s'allongea aux côtés de son ange et le prit dans ses bras. Izuku dormait déjà, heureux comme jamais.

« A jamais tien… »

Hitoshi murmura cette phrase, symbole de leur amour, avant de s'endormir à son tour. Espérons que leur mariage sera moins catastrophique que la demande…

To Be Continued…

 _OH MERDE ! Plus que l'épilogue ! Il ne me reste qu'UN seul et UNIQUE chapitre avant la fin ! Wow, je suis super excité ! Bien sûr je n'oublie pas les bonus (vous le voyez venir le premier en plus non ?)_

 _Pour ce chapitre j'avais au début dans l'idée de faire quelque chose de romantique mais au dernier moment j'ai changé d'avis et ais décidé de faire un peu souffrir Hitoshi. Parce que j'aime bien emmerder mes persos favoris ;p_

 _Epilogue : « With you until the end »_

 _Dans la semaine si tout va bien._

 _Biz !_


	21. Epilogue

_Bon bah, l'inspiration m'a frappé alors voici l'épilogue beaucoup plus tôt que prévu !_

 _Bonne Lecture !_

Epilogue : With you until the end

Izuku n'arrivait juste pas à y croire. Est-ce que tout cela était bel et bien réel ? Ce n'était pas une blague ? Un rêve ? Une illusion ? Himiko qui lui jouait un mauvais tour ? Un tour de passe-passe ? Un prank général ? On se fichait de lui ce n'était pas possible autrement ! Hitoshi était rentré dans l'appartement, le visage sérieux. Il lui avait ordonné de s'asseoir à la table de la cuisine et avait posé un papier sur la table. Cela faisait deux ans qu'ils étaient mariés et le vert avait dit vouloir un enfant pour que sa mère ai au moins un « petits-enfants » à aimer. Le violet n'avait rien dit et ce fut silence radio pendant deux longues semaines. Il lui avait fait croire que c'était pour une affaire de gang mais Shouto et Katsuki avaient démentit. Dans ces circonstances, Izuku pensait que ce qu'il avait devant lui était les papiers du divorce mais quand il retourna les feuilles et qu'il lu ce qu'il y avait d'écrit, il se figea. Il relut encore et encore, pour être sûr de ne pas être victime d'un mirage mais il n'en fut rien. C'était réel.

Il s'était plusieurs fois pincé pour être absolument sûr de ne pas rêver. Ce n'était pas un rêve. Hitoshi lui avait bel et bien donné des papiers d'adoption. Ils allaient avoir un enfant… Un petit garçon d'après ce qu'il lisait.

« Ton… violeur… avait un trafic d'enfant… Quand on l'a arrêté, il a ordonné qu'on tue les enfants mais l'un d'entre eux à réussit à s'enfuir. C'est moi qui l'est trouvé et mené à l'orphelinat. Malheureusement, il a des terreurs nocturnes terribles et personne ne veut l'adopter alors on m'a appelé. Quand je t'ai entendu dire que tu voulais un enfant, j'ai de suite pensé à cette solution… Tu… Tu es surement le seul à pouvoir le calmer et il a confiance en moi. Le patron de l'orphelinat et les sœurs qui s'en occupe ont de suite accepté mais la mairie à été impartiale. C'était un non catégorique alors… Pendant deux semaines, j'ai lutté à l'aide de Dabi pour pouvoir l'adopter. J'ai même mit Katsuki et Shouto dans la confidence pour que tu ne t'aperçoives de rien.

-Et dire que j'ai cru que tu me trompais et que tu demandais le divorce… Je me sens si bête…

Izuku se mit à pleurer de joie. Il n'y croyait pas. Il était si heureux.

-Izuku… On va le chercher aujourd'hui, il faut juste que tu signes les papiers et il est à nous.

-Comment il s'appelle ?

-Kai. Et bientôt se sera Shinso Kai. Pas vrai, Shinso Izuku ?

-Mais bien sûr que oui, Midoriya Hitoshi. »

Les maris se regardèrent en souriant. Puis ils se mirent à rire. Qu'est-ce qu'ils adoraient jouer à ce jeux ! S'échanger les noms de famille étaient un plaisir qu'ils ne se réservaient qu'à eux pendant leurs moments intimes et détentes. Izuku jeta un coup d'œil sur la photo de son futur fils. C'était un très jeune garçon d'environ 8 ans aux courts cheveux rouge-orangés partant dans tous les sens et aux yeux d'un bleu clair aussi limpide qu'un cristal. Il allait adorer cet enfant, il en était sûr. Izuku sourit tendrement, impatient de tenir Kai dans ses bras. Il s'impatientait à l'idée de voir la réaction de sa mère quand elle verra le petit garçon. Il espérait juste qu'Hitoshi ne l'avait pas prévenu, il voulait annoncer la nouvelle lui-même au moins une fois ! Ce droit n'allait pas être réservé à Hitoshi quand même !

Shouto écarquilla les yeux. La journée s'était très bien déroulée. Katsuki et lui étaient en congé, Dabi était partit loin en vacances avec Kurogiri (oui, le flic à réussit à séduire le criminel : Le choc !) et Izuku était partit en lune de miel avec Hitoshi. Les deux amants étaient restés chez eux, à flemmarder devant la télé quand seize heures sonna. Le cendré s'était levé du canapé et poussa Shouto à se préparer à sortir. Le bicolore s'était sentit décontenancé. Katsuki semblait heureux, presque impatient de quelque chose. Le pire c'était qu'il n'avait pas l'air stressé pour un sous ! Shouto ne savait plus quoi faire. Il avait suivit Katsuki à travers la ville : aquarium, visite d'un temple inondé tel Venise et les voilà maintenant dans un somptueux restaurant. Voilà pourquoi Katsuki l'avait obligé à rentré et se mettre en costard… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il voulait à la fin ? Le bicolore ne comprenait plus rien. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait se passer au juste ?

Alors le voilà, devant son dessert à moitié entamé. Dans sa cuillère se trouvait une bague en argent sertie de trois pierres, un diamant au milieu et deux rubis autour… Elle était même gravé d'un « je t'aimerais toujours. K&S ».

Comment réagir face à ça ? Ce fut très simple : Shouto s'évanouit sous le choc juste après avoir prononcé un tout petit « oui ».

Inutile de dire que le cendré s'était marré durant toute leur vie commune. Ce moment restera surement à jamais dans sa mémoire mais il restait son plus beau souvenir. Qu'est-ce qu'il l'aimait son Shouto !

FIN

 _Et voilà mes amis ! Un petit épilogue tout mignon tout plein !_

 _Merci infiniment à tous ceux qui m'ont suivi dans cette aventure._

 _On se retrouve très vite pour les bonus :_

 _Bonus 1 : The Weding Day_

 _Bonus 2 : It's not your fault Shouto_

 _Bonus 3 : Scars Part1 –Erase the bad dream-_

 _Bonus 4 : Scars Part2 – Don't feel guilty-_

 _Bonus 5 : Undercover_

 _Ils seront plus ou moins longs mais ça variera selon l'inspiration._

 _PS : J'ai dans l'idée de faire une fic qui fera suite à celle-ci. J'ai bien envie de parler du petit Kai moi ;)_

 _A la prochaine pour le premier bonus !_

 _Biz !_


	22. Bonus 1

_Hello tout le monde ! Me revoilà enfin pour le premier bonus ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

 _WARNING ! Lemon !_

 _Bonne Lecture !_

Bonus 1 : The Weding Day

Izuku ne pouvait plus respirer. Il était habillé d'un somptueux yukata blanc brodée de magnifiques arabesques violettes. Sa mère avait pleuré tellement elle le trouvait beau mais rien n'allait. Izuku était pétrifié. Il allait se marier ! Tous les regards allaient se porter sur lui, comme au tribunal. Chaque regard allait converger vers lui. Il pouvait bien sûr compter sur Katsuki et Shouto mais les autres… Des membres de sa famille qu'il n'avait jamais vu ou alors très peu pendant son enfance allait le voir. Peut-être que certains venaient pour l'insulter et se moquer de lui ? Peut-être venaient-ils pour lui voler Hitoshi ? Le vert se rappelait d'une cousine qui avait essayé de lui voler Katsuki quand il pensait être amoureux de lui… Elle venait elle ? Elle venait à son mariage pour cette raison ? Oh mon Dieu ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire si elle réussissait à le lui voler ? Izuku hyperventila, incapable de réfléchir correctement. Rien n'allait comme il le voulait, tout allait mal. On allait lui voler Hitoshi ! On allait lui enlever l'homme qu'il aime ! Non, il n'acceptera pas ça. Hitoshi était à lui, il allait porter son nom. SON NOM !

Hitoshi ne tenait pas en place. Enfin, après tant d'année à avoir attendu, il allait se marier avec Izuku. SON Izuku, SON seul et unique amour, SON futur mari… Il allait porter son nom… SON nom ! Le violet fit les cent pas dans la pièce. Il avait enfilé un costume trois-pièce noir avec un veston vert émeraude. C'était l'idée d'Izuku. Avoir une marque d'appartenance, chacun la sienne, sur son costume de mariage. Hitoshi n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'avait bien pu choisir Izuku comme tenue, tout comme le vert ignorait son choix. Cela faisait une longue semaine qu'il ne s'était pas vu et Hitoshi en avait marre. Il voulait le voir, le toucher, l'embrasser, le serrer dans ses bras, le vider de tout son souffle et le posséder jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Le monde commença à tourner autour de lui. Il était tellement heureux d'enfin pouvoir revoir son amant qu'il se sentait mal. Il avait la boule au ventre. Oh mon Dieu ! Et si le mariage était aussi catastrophique que la demande ? Et si quelqu'un venait tout gâcher ? Et si Izuku s'enfuyait de la cérémonie ? Non, cela n'arrivera pas. Tout sera parfait.

Les invités commençaient peu à peu a arriver. Finalement, peu de membres de la famille d'Izuku avait pu venir (c'est surtout qu'Inko Midoriya n'a prévenu personne, les invitations ayant miraculeusement disparu entre la poste et l'acheminement). L'église était presque vide. Un tapis rouge menait de la porte à l'autel. Hitoshi était déjà là, debout devant ce dernier. Katsuki était à côté de lui. Il avait été décidé que le cendré serait son témoin et Shouto celui d'Izuku. Le violet tapait violemment du pied, impatient comme un enfant voulant ouvrir ses cadeaux de Noël. Le monde recommença à tourner autour de lui. La musique venait juste de démarrer. Il allait épouser Izuku… Dans quelques minutes ou même heures, ils seront mariés. Hitoshi avait du mal à tenir en place, tellement surexcité à l'idée qu'Izuku porte son nom… La marque de possession ultime. Personne ne pourra changer ça. Bientôt, ils seront Hitoshi et Izuku Midoriya-Shinso. Le violet tenait à ce que son nom soit en deuxième parce que, pour lui, cela prouvait à quel point Izuku était important pour lui. Le cerveau d'Hitoshi s'arrêta de tourner. Izuku venait d'entrer dans l'église. Hitoshi fut incapable de détacher son regard de son amant.

Tout était merveilleux. Le stresse d'Izuku s'était fait la malle en ne voyant presque personne dans l'église. Il n'y avait pratiquement que ces amis dont Ochako qui avait tenu à venir. Le vert s'était de suite très bien entendu avec cette jeune femme pleine d'entrain. Son sourire était contagieux. Tout le monde le disait. Son optimisme et sa joie de vivre étaient rafraichissantes. Le vert se sentit de suite mieux en voyant son sourire radieux et ému. Apparemment son yukata faisait mouche. Hitoshi le regardait avec un profond désir et Izuku sut de suite que la nuit allait être longue, tout comme cette cérémonie d'ailleurs. Izuku se plaça aux côtés de son amant et ne le lâcha plus. Leurs regards s'ancrèrent l'un dans l'autre et ils semblaient se parler avec la pensée. Tout le monde sentit leur connexion… Ce fut époustouflant. Katsuki regardait Shouto, s'imaginant dans la même situation. Instinctivement, il porta sa main à sa poche. A l'intérieur se trouvait une petite boite, prête à être ouverte. Il allait bientôt lui faire sa demande. Il fallait juste attendre un petit peu, juste le temps de réserver un restaurant et tout sera parfait. Le prêtre commença à parler, sortant le cendré de ses pensées.

La température grimpait de plus en plus. Hitoshi embrassait chaque parcelle de peau à sa portée. Enfin ils étaient mariés. Il était donc grand temps de consommer le mariage. Lentement, aussi le lentement que son impatiente le lui permettait, il retira le yukata d'Izuku. Il le fit doucement glisser le long de son corps, ce qui fit frissonner le plus petit. Un adorable gémissement se fit entendre quand le tissu effleura un téton déjà durcit. Ce fut le point de rupture. Hitoshi se débarrassa vite fait de ses vêtements, les arrachant presque. Il prit son temps pour enlever complètement le yukata d'Izuku (gardant en mémoire le fait de le réutiliser dans l'avenir) puis allongea le vert sur le lit. Ils n'avaient pas pu attendre de rentrer chez eux alors ils avaient pris une chambre d'hôtel. Ils étaient donc dans une luxueuse suite nuptiale avec vu imprenable sur la ville. Le violet eut tout de suite une merveilleuse idée. Il allait montrer au monde entier qu'Izuku était à lui. Il allait montrer au monde entier qu'il n'y avait que lui pour donner du plaisir à Izuku. Il allait montrer au monde entier la beauté de son mari.

Izuku hurlait. Il avait les mains à plat sur la vitre de l'immense baie vitrée et regardait en bas. Un immense sourire s'étirait sur son visage déjà radieux du plaisir qu'Hitoshi lui donnait. Le violet s'enfonçait aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, il frappait encore et toujours la prostate d'Izuku et le tenait fermement. L'orgasme allait bientôt les faucher. Hitoshi accéléra une dernière fois puis après une dernière poussée plus forte que les autres, il se libéra en son amant. Les deux hommes furent comblés et s'écrasèrent au sol. Ils haletèrent avant de se prendre la main. Hitoshi caressa l'alliance au doigt d'Izuku et l'embrassa… Le vert s'était endormi.

« A moi… Pour toujours et à jamais… »

Hitoshi s'endormi à son tour.

Les deux amants dormirent toute la nuit sur le sol de la chambre d'hôtel, n'ayant même pas utilisé le lit.

To Be Continued…

 _Et voilà c'était le premier bonus ! Je reviens très vite pour le deuxième : « It's not your fault Shouto ». Celui-là sera surement plus court vu que ce sera une conversation entre Izuku et Shouto._

 _A très vite !_

 _Biz !_


	23. Bonus 2

_Ps : Ce bonus se déroule après le chapitre 8_

 _Bonne Lecture !_

Bonus 2 : It's not your fault Shouto

Sa conversation avec Izuku n'avait rien arrangé à sa culpabilité. Il allait mal et cela se voyait. Hitoshi et Dabi commençaient sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Shouto allait mal, très mal… Katsuki n'était toujours pas disponible, ils ne pouvaient rien faire mais le violet avait une idée. La seule personne qui pouvait soulager la peine de Shouto était Izuku. C'était le vert et personne d'autre. Il appela son seul amour pour lui demander de venir. Le vert avait de suite accepté mais Hitoshi savait cela trop dangereux que de le laisser sortir seul alors il demanda à Dabi d'aller le chercher. Quelques heures plus tard, Izuku et Shouto se retrouvèrent dans un restaurant, dans une pièce privée ou personne ne pouvait les écouter. Le bicolore avait la tête basse et les yeux fermés. Il refusait de regarder le vert. Il ne voulait pas voir de pitié ou de haine dans ces yeux émeraude. C'était trop dur ! Toute la souffrance d'Izuku était de sa faute. Il aurait dû résister ! Mais il aimait Katsuki depuis si longtemps… Depuis leurs études en école policière en fait… Il avait toujours rêvé finir dans ses bras et c'était arrivé mais dans les plus mauvaises circonstances.

« Shouto. Il faut vraiment que tu arrête de te sentir coupable. Je te l'ai déjà dit, tout ça est de ma faute. Je me suis persuadé aimer Katsuki. J'étais vraiment sûr d'en être amoureux mais il n'en était rien ! J'aime Hitoshi. Toi, tu aimes Kacchan. Je sais que tu m'as menti la dernière fois. Tu t'en veux d'avoir succombé mais tu ne devrais pas ! Tu l'aimes. Et je suis presque sûr qu'il t'aime aussi. Vous vous aimez tous les deux. Arrêtez de vous regarder le nombril. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Pitié, aimez-vous. Avouez-le.

Shouto resta pétrifié devant Izuku. Il venait de relever la tête et ne pouvait plus détacher son regard du vert. Ce dernier pleurait mais il avait un regard bienveillant, des rougeurs sur les joues et un sourire tendre. Il lui pardonnait… Izuku ne lui en voulait pas ! Il le poussait à ne pas réfuter ses sentiments, à s'aimer, à l'aimer…

-Izuku… Je…

Shouto n'arrivait plus à parler. Il se sentait bien. Tellement plus léger d'un coup. Plus besoin de se cacher. Il pouvait aimer Katsuki sans remords…

-Ce n'est pas ta faute Shouto. »

Le su-nommé se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Izuku se leva et le prit dans ses bras. Le bicolore cala sa tête sur la poitrine d'Izuku, en appréciant la chaleur réconfortante. Le vert lui caressa tendrement les cheveux avec un grand sourire heureux. Le pardon était accordé et la paix était venue s'installer entre eux. Izuku était sûr qu'ils allaient devenir amis. Il espérait juste qu'il allait pouvoir se déclarer à Katsuki sans se dégonflé.

Personne ne vit ou entendit l'étrange ombre se trouvant derrière la porte et qui écoutait leur conversation. Quand celle-ci se détacha et sortit de l'établissement, on pu voir Dabi avec un grand sourire ravi.

Que c'était bon d'avoir raison ! En plus, il allait pouvoir s'amuser avec le blondinet. Quelle aubaine ! Ca allait être marrant !

To Be Continued…

 _Et voilà ! Les bonus 3 et 4 seront posté en même temps courant semaine prochaine si tout va bien._

 _PS : Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne m'arrête pas au bonus vu que j'ai plusieurs spin-off dans la tête. Il y a celui sur l'enfance d'Izuku et Hitoshi, celui sur les études d'Hitoshi et tous les autres (Shouto, Katsuki, Monoma et Dabi), celui sur les années lycée de Katsuki et Izuku et un OS spécial Himiko ! Je vais vous gâter hein ? En plus il y a la suite sur le petit Midoriya-Shinso Kai ! Et oui, tout ça._

 _On se revoit donc très vite pour Scars Partie 1 et 2 !_

 _Merci d'avoir lu et de continuer à me suivre !_

 _Une review peut-être ? Cinq seulement depuis que je l'ai commencé... Je désespère un peu... T^T_

 _Biz !_


	24. Bonus 3

_Me revoilà ! Je ne vais pas vous faire attendre, je sais que vous les voulez alors_

 _Bonne Lecture !_

 _Ps :_ **Autre Izuku** (oui il est de retouuur !) Izuku

Bonus 3 : Scars Part1 -Erase The Bad Dream-

Hitoshi serra Izuku dans ses bras. Le vert hurlait à la mort, semblant faire un affreux cauchemar. Cela s'était calmer pourtant. Il pensait que ça n'arriverait plus. Etait-ce le manque ? Izuku en ressentait-il encore les effets ? C'était fort probable. Est-ce que ça allait s'arrêter un jour ? Quand allaient-ils être tranquilles ? Hitoshi perdit le fil de ses pensées en sentant Izuku se calmer. Il respirait calmement et semblait profondément endormi. A quoi pouvait-il bien rêver ?

Izuku flottait. Le monde dans lequel il était plongé était des plus agréables. Il était baigné de lumière, comme protéger par la pureté d'un ange. Il se sentait bien, rassuré et en sécurité.

 **Izuku. Ouvre les yeux.**

Le vert ouvrit lentement les yeux. Que cette voix lui avait manqué !

 **Tu as passé la dernière ligne droite. Tu as vaincu tes démons. Je vais bientôt disparaître totalement…**

Tu vas tellement me manquer… Je t'aimais bien tu sais ?

 **Je le sais mieux qui quiconque. Je suis toi après tout, ne l'oublie pas !**

Izuku eut un rire délicieusement doux. Il aimait beaucoup, l'appréciait plus que de raison. Un instant, il s'était même imaginé que c'était son frère. Un frère jumeau qu'il aurait perdu de vue depuis des années.

 **Izuku… il est temps maintenant. Saches que j'existerais toujours dans ton cœur mais tu ne m'entendras plus jamais, ne me verra plus jamais. Je t'aime. Tellement…**

… Izu… Mon autre moi… Mon frère… Je… tu vas me manquer…

Izuku se sentit partir. Les Ténèbres l'engloutissaient. Il sombrait dans le sommeil le plus profond.

 **Adieu Izuku, prends soin de toi…**

 **Mon frère…**

Hitoshi serrait tendrement Izuku dans ses bras. Le vert avait un immense sourire aux lèvres. Que ça faisait du bien de le voir ainsi, aussi souriant. Le violet le serra un peu plus fort et fini par s'endormir lui aussi, sa respiration se calant sur celle de son seul et unique amour.

C'était la fin du cauchemar. Le mauvais rêve venait enfin de disparaître à jamais.

To Be Continued…


	25. Bonus 4

_Et voilà la deuxième partie sur Shouto et Katsuki !_

 _Bonne Lecture !_

Bonus 4 : Scars Part2 -Don't Feel Guilty-

Katsuki avait enfin terminé son fichu rapport. Retrouver l'ennui du bureau ne lui plaisait guère mais il se devait de le faire. Les médecins lui avaient ordonné du repos et de ne plus faire de mission à risque. Donc plus de missions sous couverture, plus de descente dans des bars et plus de tournées autour de la ville ! Il haïssait l'idée de rester enfermé dans un bureau toute la Sainte Journée à faire de la paperasse jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe de fatigue. Il était rassuré cependant. Shouto ne l'avait pas repoussé. Au contraire, il avait accepté ses cicatrices… Celles physiques du moins. Katsuki avait toujours celles psychologiques… Il s'en voulait tellement pour Izuku. Tout était partie de lui bon sang ! Il aurait dû s'abstenir de devenir ami avec le vert. Il n'aurait pas dû le prendre en pitié ce jour-là ! Il était le seul fautif dans toute cette histoire. Il était le fil conducteur, le déclencheur, le bouton « allumage » d'une bombe ou d'un missile à tête chercheuse… Tout mais absolument tout était de sa faute. Lui et lui seul. Il se sentait mal. Sa tête lui faisait mal. Une boule s'était formé en son ventre, lui donnant envie de vomir. Il voulait rentrer.

Shouto avait bien compris que son amant allait mal. Il le prenait pour un abruti apparemment… Comme s'il ne remarquait rien. Shouto avait tout le temps observé le cendré. Il avait honte mais c'était le cas : Il le connaissait par cœur ! Il l'avait tellement observé pendant leurs études. Il connaissait toutes ses habitudes alimentaires, savait qu'il détestait le sucré par-dessus tout et que quand il se sentit coupable il avait des maux de ventre et de tête affreux. C'était le cas en ce moment. Katsuki se sentait mal, ce qui ne signifiait qu'une chose : Il se sentait encore coupable de ce qui était arrivé à Izuku. Le vert l'avait rassuré, maintenant c'était à son tour de rassuré Katsuki. Il était le seul à pouvoir le faire parque que voir Izuku ne ferait que l'enfoncer encore plus.

Katsuki se demandait sincèrement ce qu'il se passait. Shouto avait cuisiné ! Il lui avait fait un risotto et très épicé d'après ce qu'il sentait. Le plus effrayant était surement le visage grave et sérieux de Shouto. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ?

« Assis-toi Katsuki. Je dois te parler.

-…

Katsuki s'assit en silence et regarda son amant, le regard perdu.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute. Je vais te dire exactement ce que m'a dit Izuku avant que l'on ne devienne ami :

Il faut vraiment que tu arrête de te sentir coupable. Je te l'ai déjà dit, tout ça est de ma faute. Je me suis persuadé aimer Katsuki. J'étais vraiment sûr d'en être amoureux mais il n'en était rien ! J'aime Hitoshi. Toi, tu aimes Kacchan. Je sais que tu m'as menti la dernière fois. Tu t'en veux d'avoir succombé mais tu ne devrais pas ! Tu l'aimes. Et je suis presque sûr qu'il t'aime aussi. Vous vous aimez tous les deux. Arrêtez de vous regarder le nombril. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Pitié, aimez-vous. Avouez-le.

Katsuki… Je t'aime. Il faut que tu arrête de te sentir coupable. Je n'aime pas te voir dépérir de jour en jour ! J'ai peur de te perdre. Ne me quitte pas à cause de ta culpabilité. Tu m'effraie de plus en plus ! Arrête de te faire du mal… Je…

Shouto ne put pas finir sa phrase. Il avait trop mal. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il se laissait aller. Mais la première qu'il pleurait devant le cendré. Il se confiait à lui, il avait si peur… Si peur que Katsuki se sente non méritant de ce bonheur.

-Shouto… Je t'aime aussi… Jamais je ne te quitterais. Je vais bien maintenant, je suis allez voir Izuku avant de rentrer. Il m'a dit exactement la même chose en remplaçant mon nom par le tien. Je te retrouverais toujours…

-Peu importe où tu te trouves… »

Le cendré se leva et serra Shouto dans ses bras. Les deux amants laissèrent le repas sur la table. Ce qu'il avait besoin pour le moment, c'était de se sentir aimé… De sentir qu'ils s'aimaient mutuellement et pour la vie.

Pour toujours et à jamais…

To Be Continued…

 _Je suis super inspiré aujourd'hui bon sang ! Voilà déjà les deux partis de Scars !_

 _J'espère que ça vous aura plût ^^_

 _Ces bonus ont le but de vous toucher. Je pense avoir réussit non ?_

 _A très vite (peut-être ce soir XD) pour le dernier bonus : Undercover._

 _Biz !_


	26. Bonus 5

_Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Me revoilà enfin pour ce dernier bonus. Il se déroule avant le prologue et symbolise le début de l'histoire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré le fait qu'il soit assez court ^^_

 _Bonne Lecture !_

Bonus 5 : Undercover

Katsuki avait le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure. On venait de lui confier une mission de grande envergure. Une mission sous couverture ! Et dans un célèbre cartel de drogue en plus ! Même s'il était heureux d'avoir la confiance du patron, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de grincer des dents. Théoriquement, cela devait être Todoroki ou Monoma (vu qu'il était passé sous le bureau plusieurs fois)… Alors pourquoi était-ce lui ? Il devait tirer ça au clair… Izuku devait l'attendre pour leur sortie au cinéma mais le savoir était plus important sur ce coup-là. Katsuki se devait de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Todoroki. Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Bakugou.

Shouto commençait à en avoir marre. Katsuki n'arrêtais pas de lui poser encore et encore la même question. « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? ».

-Putain ! Pourquoi c'moi qu'ais eu la mission ! C'devait être toi ! Il s'est passé quoi à la fin ?!

-Je ne me sens pas prêt à une mission pareille… Je n'ai pas ton mental, je me ferais repérer en moins de deux.

-C'est ridicule… Connard. »

Shouto serra les dents en regardant Katsuki partir. Ce que ça faisait mal d'être traité ainsi par la personne que l'on aime.

« Mais pourquoi avoir choisi Bakugou ?! Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour vous ! Ca aurait dû être moi, pas l'autre abruti explosé du bulbe !

-Monoma… Ecoute-moi bien, le fait que tu m'ais sucé pour avoir cette mission prouve bien que tu n'es pas fait pour ce travail. Tu te ferais avoir en moins de deux par le patron. Il est très intelligent, Katsuki est le seul qui se rapproche le plus d'un délinquant ici. Son comportement repoussera ceux qui voudront le prendre de haut. Ca plaira au boss du cartel. Toi… Tu aurais juste servi de pute, pas de bras droit. Tu n'aurais rien apporté d'important pour le dossier. Maintenant barre-toi. Va faire ton travail. Et arrêtez cette guerre Bakugou et Toi ! »

Monoma afficha une mine blessé et rageuse. Une pute ? Non mais pour qui il se prenait ce patron de mes deux ?! Il en voulait de la pute, oh il allait lui en montrer. Il allait faire du mal au patron et à Bakugou en même temps. Ca allait être marrant !

« Tu es sûr de ce que tu avances Monoma Neito ?

-Oui. Bakugou Katsuki est dans la police. J'ai le meilleur des moyens pour le faire souffrir, Midoriya Izuku. C'est pile ton genre d'après ce que l'on m'a dit.

-Petit, un corps bandant, un sourire délicieusement perversible… Oh oui, il est parfait. Crée-moi le moment propice. Je le cueillerais alors juste après.

-Parfait… »

Les deux hommes eurent un sourire sadique accompagné d'un rire effrayant. La machine était en marche.

FIN

 _Et voilà, c'était le dernier bonus !_

 _Merci d'avoir lu ! Une review vu que c'est fini ?_

 _Biz !_


	27. Spin-off 1

_Bonjour/Bonsoir ! J'ai eu tellement d'inspiration sur le coup que j'ai commencé par Himiko. Ce personnage est un de mes persos coup de cœur vu que j'en ai fait quelqu'un de spécial dans la fic. Elle me tient énormément à cœur donc je voulais absolument parler d'elle en premier._

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

Spin-off 1 : Aimer et protéger par delà la mort

Je l'aime. Je l'aime tellement, Izuku. C'est celui que j'aime. Dès que je l'ai vu, j'en suis tombé amoureuse. Il est tellement gentil ! C'était la rentrée, ma première année de collège… J'étais pressée et je courais aussi vite que je le pouvais. Je devais absolument voir dans quelle classe j'étais ! Tout le monde autour de moi hurlait sa joie, se voyant avec leurs amis tandis que d'autres ne pouvaient retenir leurs larmes n'étant pas avec ceux qu'ils appréciaient… Moi je devais être avec des inconnus. Je ne voulais pas être dans la classe de gens que je connaissais. On me martyrisait depuis des années maintenant, je devais me sentir mieux et en sécurité. Je serais plus à l'aise dans une classe où personne ne me connaissait. Je courais encore. Je voyais trouble tellement j'avais peur. Ma vision était tellement floue que je ne me vis pas entrer dans une personne, un de mes bourreaux. Il se retourna vers moi et me fit face. Il allait se mettre à me frapper quand j'entendis une voix, _sa_ voix. Elle était si douce et si innocente, qu'elle m'avait déjà conquise. Je l'aimais déjà, rien qu'en ayant entendu sa belle voix douce.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds cendré avait frappé mon bourreau et je vis devant moi une main tendu. Elle était petite et pâle comme la neige. Je la pris soigneusement, ayant peur de la briser en la tenant trop fort. Le jeune garçon à la voix de velours me mit à sa hauteur, mais j'étais un peu plus grande que lui (cinq centimètre pas plus). Des cheveux et des yeux verts… Les premiers faisaient penser à une immense forêt dense, rempli d'arbres aux feuilles flottant au vent tant que les seconds ressemblaient à deux émeraudes scintillantes… Elles étaient envoûtantes, magnifique, juste incroyablement magiques ! Je m'y suis plongé sans pouvoir en ressortir. Mes joues me piquèrent, mon cœur battit la chamade, mes paupières clignèrent violemment comme voulant s'enfuir à tout prix… Amoureuse. J'étais tombé amoureuse, un coup de foudre pur et dur. Un chef d'œuvre de sensations splendides et enivrantes. Ce fut à partir de ce moment-là et en sachant que j'allais être dans sa classe que je me suis décidé à le faire mien. Je voulais qu'il m'aime moi, qu'il ne regarde que moi ! Il y avait pourtant une ombre au tableau : Bakugou Katsuki. Mon ennemi.

Plein. C'était comme ça que je pouvais décrire mon mur. Il était recouvert de photo d'Izuku. Il n'y avait aucune couleur du mur qui ressortait. Il n'y avait que les photos, les photos et rien d'autres. Pas de posters, pas de peintures, pas de photo de moi ou de ma famille, juste Izuku. Izuku, Izuku, Izuku ! Je ne voulais que lui, ne voyais que lui, n'aimait que lui… Ma famille pouvait bien aller se faire foutre ! Je _voulais_ Izuku ! Je _désirais_ Izuku ! J' _aimais_ Izuku ! Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas avoir son amour ?! Pourquoi ça devait être Bakugou Katsuki ?! Pourquoi ça devait être cet homme violent, meurtrier et vil ?! Il ne pouvait même pas garder une petite-ami plus d'une semaine ! Il ne convenait pas à Izuku ! Il ne le _méritait pas !_ J'étais digne de recevoir cet amour pas _lui_ ! Pourquoi Izuku ne l'aimait-il pas elle ? _Je_ l'avais traqué jour et nuit, découvrant tout ce qu'il aimait. _Je_ l'avais invité au cinéma voir le dernier film adapté de son drama préféré ! _Je_ lui avais offert en cadeau d'anniversaire ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde ! _J'_ avais dépensé une fortune en ticket à gratter, en foire, en jeu de hasard et en aller jouer dans les casinos clandestins pour lui payer des voyages ! Il avait toujours refusé mais _je_ n'avais jamais perdu espoir !

Je m'étais infiltré chez lui, l'avait volé pour ensuite lui rendre ses affaires et avoir sa reconnaissance mais rien. Il n'avait toujours d'yeux que pour Katsuki. Encore et toujours son _Kacchan_ à la noix ! Je devais faire quelque chose… Je regarde mes photos : Izuku sous la douche, mangeant, parlant avec Katsuki (dont le visage était recouvert d'un trait en croix au crayon rouge), rigolant avec ses amis, observant Katsuki, dormant chez Katsuki, tentant d'embrasser Katsuki, dormant avec Katsuki, jouant avec Katsuki, marchant avec Katsuki, prenant le train avec Katsuki… Je grogne avant d'arracher chaque photo où se trouvait le cendré. J'hurlais sa rage avant de m'allonger sur mon lit, le visage ravagé par les larmes.

Je ne l'aurais jamais… Izuku ne m'aimeras jamais… Il aimait Katsuki… Izuku ne m'aime pas… Le monde était contre moi… Si je ne pouvais pas avoir Izuku alors personne ne l'aura, pas même Katsuki…

Izuku avait peur, je pouvais le lire dans ses yeux. Il était effrayé, par moi. Je riais à gorge déployé. Il me voyait là au moins. J'étais là, seule avec lui… On n'était que tous les deux, sans Bakugou ! Je tenais un couteau dans les mains, le visage toujours en larme. Le monde tournait autour de moi, je n'étais plus maître de moi-même. Je voulais tellement qu'il m'aime ! Je ne voulais qu'Izuku et je ne réalise que maintenant que ce n'était pas la bonne chose à faire. J'aurais dû lui dire clairement. J'aurais dû comprendre qu'Izuku n'aimait pas les femmes mais les hommes ! Pourquoi est-ce que je continue à me faire du mal ? Pourquoi est-ce que je suis sur le point de _lui_ faire du mal ?! J'ai peur… Izuku, aides-moi ! Je ne veux pas te faire de mal… Au secours ! Que quelqu'un me donne un coup de main. Je veux mourir… Mourir pour ce que j'étais sur le point de faire ! Que quelqu'un arrive. Que quelqu'un m'en empêche ! Je vous en prie… Quelqu'un !

Tout était vide. Je ne comprenais plus rien. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ? Pourquoi ne ressentais-je plus rien ? Je tentais d'ouvrir les yeux mais je ne pouvais pas. Autour de moi j'entendais des pleurs, des sirènes et des cliquetis d'armes à feu. Il me semblait être allongé sur un sol dur et froid mais vaseux et poisseux aussi… Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivait au juste ? Je tentais une nouvelle fois d'ouvrir les yeux. Cette fois-ci je réussis. Du coin de l'œil, je pouvais voir Izuku. Il était en larmes, dans les bras de Katsuki. Il me regardait avec peine, peur et pitié. Il y avait du remords aussi, si je regardais bien. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir Izuku… Ce n'est pas ta faute. J'arrivais encore à respirer. Un policier était au-dessus de moi, son arme pointé sur ma poitrine. Je prie une grande respiration avant de lever mon couteau en l'air. Une balle. Je le sentis me transpercer le cœur. Juste avant de sombrer je réussis à prononcer mes derniers, sans savoir comment :

« Je t'aime Izuku… Merci… »

Il allait mal. Izuku allait mal. Je devais faire quelque chose. On l'avait drogué et violé. A l'hôpital, des infirmiers avaient tentés de se le faire aussi. Là encore je n'avais rien put faire. J'étais incapable dans le monde des vivants. Je ne pouvais que me trouver là, à regarder ce qu'il se passait alors j'avais foncé. J'avais courus à en perdre haleine jusqu'aux policiers pour les prévenir du danger. Hitoshi Shinso, le flic aux cheveux étrangement violets, avait put me sentir comme par miracle. Il avait de suite compris ce qu'il se passait. J'avais acquis une certaine sagesse dans le monde des morts. On m'avait expliqué plein de chose. J'avais enfin compris où je me fourvoyais. Izuku était le genre de personne qui n'aimait qu'une seule et unique fois. Il aimait Hitoshi Shinso et personne d'autre. Ce sera toujours ainsi. Je me contentais de pouvoir toujours être à ses côtés. Je pouvais le voir sous toutes les coutures. Je pouvais accéder à ses rêves. Je l'avais aidé à lutter contre le manque. J'ai dû y aller un peu fort mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je devais lui faire mal pour qu'il comprenne, pour qu'il soit poussé contre ses derniers retranchements… Il devait comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il devait se rappeler !

J'étais tellement heureuse de le voir dans les bras de Shinso après ça… Tout allait pour le mieux… Le violeur d'Izuku était mort, le manque était partie pour toujours, le jugement de ses bourreaux avait eu lieu et j'ai été obligé de l'aider un peu mais c'était comme un geste de remerciement. Je me sentais mieux maintenant. J'étais en paix avec moi-même. J'espère juste qu'il ne m'oubliera pas…

Izuku, ne m'oublie jamais… Je t'aime…

Moi aussi je t'aime, Himiko-chan…

Un immense sourire barra mes lèvres. Des larmes de joie coulèrent sur mes joues. J'étais heureuse… Merci…

FIN

 _Et voilà, je suis déçue de finir ainsi sur elle mais je l'ai exploré dans son ensemble. Elle réapparaîtra par la suite, ne soyez pas triste ^^_

 _Prochain Spin-off : Protéger et servir ! Et si on changeait le slogan ?_

 _Très bientôt !_

 _Biz !_


	28. Spin-off 2 Partie 1

_Coucou tout le monde ! Me revoilà pour la deuxième histoire supplémentaire : Les études à l'école policière ! J'espère que vous aller aimer ^^_

 _Bonne Lecture !_

Protéger et servir ! Et si on changeait le slogan ?

Première Partie : Je vais m'amuser comme un fou ! (Dabi Special)

Dabi venait juste d'entrer dans sa chambre. Il intégrait enfin l'école de police. Bien sûr il n'appréciait pas le fait de partager sa chambre avec quelqu'un, tenant à son intimité. Dabi soupira en posant son sac sur le lit dépourvue de draps. C'était celui se trouvant près de la porte alors que l'autre se trouvait sous la fenêtre. Tant mieux, il n'allait pas attraper froid durant la nuit (oui il était très frileux !). Il soupira une nouvelle fois avant de sortir de sa chambre. Il devait se rendre dans le grand hall où allait se dérouler la cérémonie d'entrer. C'est là qu'il allait découvrir ses « camarades de jeux »… Dabi aimait beaucoup s'amuser avec les nerfs des gens. Son père lui avait toujours appris comment énerver les autres. Dabi savait très bien où viser pour faire le plus de dégâts et espérait sincèrement ne pas avoir un colocataire imperméable. Bon connaissant sa chance, ce serait sûrement le cas ! Mais bon, si ses camarades n'étaient pas tous comme ça, ça irait… En entrant dans le hall, il se plaça dans le centre, pouvant ainsi voir tous ceux qui l'entouraient. Il sourit, il allait vraiment s'amuser par ici. Vraiment.

Dabi avait enregistré tous les éléments dont il allait se servir :

Pour Bakugou Katsuki – Midoriya Izuku (il en avait entendu le nom très récemment)

Pour Todoroki Shouto – Bakugou Katsuki (les deux étaient colocataires et il avait bien remarqué le regard insistant du bicolore sur le cendré)

Pour Hitoshi Shinso – Midoriya Izuku (le petit vert était assez populaire mine de rien)

Pour Monoma Neito – Bakugou Katsuki (leur guerre allaient engendrer pas mal de fou rire)

Même si les autres étaient aussi intéressants que ces quatre-là, ils n'étaient pas digne d'un grand intérêt. Dabi avait bien remarqué que Monoma haïssait Bakugou et le contraire était réciproque. Les deux hommes avaient l'air de se connaitre depuis longtemps. Dabi savait dès le début qu'ils allaient se faire la guerre et d'une manière très enfantine à n'en point douter… Shouto semblait profondément amoureux du cendré explosif… Le faire tomber dans d'extrême situation pourrait être drôle. Les deux autres, ça allait être plus compliqué, il fallait d'abord se renseigner sur ce Midoriya Izuku. Tout cela allait être simple, il avait des alliés de taille. Déjà Uraraka qui était une yaoiste affirmée et une amie de longue date. Ensuite, Aizawa Shota et la discrète Hagakure Tooru.

Aizawa était un professeur de l'école qui lui avait appris les bases du hack et Tooru était son amie d'enfance. Il l'appréciait beaucoup mais il avouait se servir souvent d'elle pour espionner ses ennemis et ceux à qui il voulait faire des crasses. Il fallait dire que la jeune fille était extrêmement discrète, limite invisible. Ce qui était dommage parce qu'elle était très jolie : des cheveux noirs foncé courts avec une longue mèche lui cachant la partie droite du visage et des yeux rouge rubis. Malgré le fait qu'elle ne parlait pas beaucoup en public, en privé elle était pleine d'énergie à la limite de l'hyperactif. Dabi l'aimait comme une petite sœur. Il adorait la dorloter et jouer à cache-cache parce qu'il finissait toujours pas la trouver. Oui, Tooru était sa plus précieuse amie. Avec elle, il n'avait pas le temps de s'ennuyer. Dabi savait donc d'avance que ses études à l'école de police allaient être vraiment très amusantes mais aussi pleine de surprise. Il savait d'avance qu'aucun couple n'allait se former mais on n'était pas à l'abri de deux ou trois baisers. Il savait d'avance que les hormones de Shouto allaient être mises à rude épreuve. Il savait tout.

Ce qu'il savait surtout c'était que les enfantillages entre Monoma et Bakugou qui allaient être ses meilleurs moments. Oui, ces études de polices allaient être vraiment fun ! Et qui sait, peut-être qu'il pourrait en photographier quelques moments sympas ? Les souvenirs il n'y avait que ça de vrai !

To Be Continued…

 _Première partie bouclée !_

 _Je me suis permise d'inventer une apparence à Tooru et de changer un peu son caractère en société. Je compte bien la remettre dans la suite_

 _Vous en avez pensé quoi ?_

 _A très vite pour la deuxième : « Le protéger de loin »_

 _Biz !_


	29. Spin-off 2 Partie 2

_Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Me revoilà pour la deuxième partie du Spin-off sur les études policières ! Voici la partie sur Hitoshi, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !_

 _Bonne Lecture !_

Protéger et servir ! Et si on changeait le slogan ?

Deuxième Partie : Le protéger de loin (Hitoshi Special)

Hitoshi regardait son téléphone une énième fois. Midoriya Inko venait de lui envoyer une photo d'Izuku. Il portait une tenue de serveur. Le petit vert avait abandonné les études, préférant s'occuper de sa mère. Les médecins lui avaient diagnostiqués un souffle au cœur. Izuku se savait de toute manière incapable de faire des études alors que sa mère risquait de mourir à n'importe quelle heure de la journée. Le vert était ce qu'on pouvait appeler « un stressé de la vie »… C'était ce que trouvait Hitoshi adorable chez lui. L'apprenti policier referma son téléphone, le sourire aux lèvres. Il arpenta les couloirs, observant son environnement. Bizarrement, il n'y avait personne qui se baladait, sûrement dû au fait qu'il y avait des épreuves d'endurance toute la journée. Pourquoi ne s'y trouvait-il pas ? Parce que ce n'était que les 50 derniers du classement qui y participaient. Enfin, il y était obligé surtout. Hitoshi n'avait pas eu de crainte était depuis le début de l'année le 4ième de la liste. Le premier étant Bakugou Katsuki, le 2ième Todoroki Shouto et le 3ième Dabi. Etrange d'ailleurs qu'il n'avait pas de nom de famille… Ca serait intéressant de creuser tien. Même plutôt amusant.

Bon Hitoshi avait abandonné l'idée de creuser dans le passé de Dabi. Izuku avait repris les cours ! Le souffle au cœur de sa mère avait miraculeusement guérit. Izuku avait longuement hésité mais il s'était décidé. Le vert avait entamé des études de médecine. Hitoshi savait qu'il allait réussir. Izuku avait de la volonté, beaucoup de volonté. Tout allait bien se passer pour lui mais il était inquiet quand même. Le monde de la médecine n'était pas vraiment paradisiaque. Et vu la carrure du vert, il allait se faire dévorer d'un seul coup ! Hitoshi ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça… Son rôle était de le protéger et même s'il ne se souvenait plus de lui. Izuku l'aimait à l'époque… Le violet ne savait pas si c'était encore le cas aujourd'hui et franchement il n'osait pas s'approcher de lui. Il avait tellement peur que tout se passe mal… Si Izuku retrouvait la mémoire et le haïssait ? Si il la retrouvait mais sans les souvenirs le concernant lui ? Après tout, Izuku était passé à autre chose avec Katsuki… Hitoshi ne pouvait d'ailleurs pas s'empêcher de fusiller le cendré du regard. Regard rendu de la part de l'explosif. Quelle merde.

Il avait abandonné ! Izuku était partie de l'école de médecine ! Hitoshi n'était pas fier de ce qu'il avait fait mais il n'avait pas eu le choix ! Izuku aurait été mal en point ! Le violet avait fait des tonnes de recherche sur ceux qui allaient étudiés là-bas et il avait trouvé ce qu'il ne fallait pas. Un des élèves, un enfant pourri gâté, aimait s'amuser à voler des virginités et Izuku était pile son genre ! Le jeune homme innocent, frêle, vierge et pure tel un ange… Hitoshi n'avait pas put le laisser là-bas ! Il avait fallu qu'il mente un peu et mette Izuku sur le chemin de l'autre connard. Son amour avait vu son tempérament et son hobby, ce qui l'avait fait fuir. Hitoshi serra les dents. Il s'en voulait mais bon sang de bois ! Qui aurait pu le laisser là-bas ? Même sa mère l'aurait fait partir de cette école de médecine ! « La meilleure du pays » mon œil ouais ! Il n'y avait que des enfoirés, obsédé par l'argent… Le violet se figea au milieu du couloir, Dabi se trouvait en face de lui avec un sourire ravi.

Hitoshi le regarda étrangement, ne laissant pas transparaitre ses émotions. C'est en entendant une explosion qu'il se laissa avoir. Il eut le même sourire que Dabi avant de le suivre vers le grand bruit.

La guerre entre Bakugou et Monoma avait encore fait des siennes. Il avait hâte de savoir ce qu'il se passait cette fois-ci. Une chose était sûre, il n'allait pas être déçu !

To Be Continued…

 _Oh mais la transition de malade ! J'adore ! Et vous, vous en pensez quoi ?_

 _Prochaine partie : « Je te déteste ! Et bien c'est réciproque, p'tite queue ! »_

 _Titre accorcheur nest-il pas ?_

 _Merci d'avoir lu et de continuer à me suivre,_

 _Biz !_


	30. Spin-off 2 Partie 3

_Me revoilà ! Bonne Lecture à tous !_

Protéger et servir ! Et si on changeait le slogan ?  
Partie 3 : Je te déteste ! Et bien c'est réciproque p'tite queue !

Monoma rageait. Encore. C'était encore ce connard de Bakugou qui avait eu les éloges ! Meilleur en conduite, meilleur question note, meilleur combattant, meilleur au tir et en plus il avait Shouto comme camarade de chambre ! Pourquoi tout tournait autour de lui ?! Il était meilleur ! Ce n'était pas Katsuki ! Il pouvait voir Shouto quand bon lui semblait... Il pouvait le voir sous la douche, dormir, manger, s'habiller, se déshabiller et encore tellement ! _Il_ aurait dû avoir tout cela. Dès le début, Monoma avait détesté le cendré. Il avait bien compris que la réciproque était vraie. Il avait donc décidé de passer à l'offesive. Monoma avait fait une petite enquête et avait découvert quelques petites choses plutôt intéressantes. Midoriya Izuku. Ami d'enfance de Bakugou et éventuellement un premier amour intouchable. Deuxième point Himiko Toga. Meurtre accidentel d'après le fichier de la police. Après son beau-père. Ça c'était le plus important. Sa mère sera surement un excellent point de pression. Ce serait ce qui allait faire le plus de dégâts. Aucune chance que ça foire. Tout allait bien se passer. Mais alors extrêmement bien. Après tout son passé à lui était très bien caché. Bakugou n'allait jamais rien trouvé sur sa vie.

Neito en avait marre. TROIS FOIS ! Trois fois qu'on le menaçait de passer en conseil de discipline ! Bon sang... Bakugou lui menait la vie dure. Cet espèce d'enfoiré avait trouvé son point faible : Shouto. Il prenait le bicolore en photo dès qu'il en avait l'occasion et n'arrêtait pas de lui dire à quel point sa peau était douce. Bakugou était une vile créature. Un horrible démon ! La guerre avait été déclaré. En à peine deux mois, ils avaient fait explosé deux bâtiments, détruit le bureau du directeur, dérangé beaucoup de personnes dans les dortoirs et peut-être avoir rendu un professeur complètement fou (le pauvre à finit en hôpital psychiatrique). Monoma en avait plus que marre de perdre face à Bakugou. Parce que oui, le cendré finissait par gagner toutes leurs batailles ! La rage lui prenait au ventre. Neito n'en pouvait plus. Il devait passet à l'étape supérieure. Il n'avait plus le choix : il allait s'attaquer à Midoriya Izuku. Adieu les plans sur la mère, l'autre folle blonde et les mauvais souvenirs tâchés de sang ! Le petit vert était le plus vulnérable. Beaucoup vulnérable que Bakugou. La véritable guerre était déclarée. Bakugou allait souffrir et cela très mais très bientôt.

Impossible ! Pourquoi ?! Midoriya Izuku était faible mais protégé de partout ! Il n'y avait pas que Bakugou mais tout un groupe super organisé. Mais qu'est-ce que Shinso venait foutre dans l'histoire au juste ?! Bon d'accord, le vert n'était pas désagréable à regarder loin de là mais quand même ! Qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait bien lui trouver ?! Juste parce qu'il avait un jolie petit cul, on devait le protéger telle la mafia ?! Bon sang... Il détestait ça. Neito marchait rageusement dans les couloirs en grognant. Il murmurait des choses sans-queue-ni-tête en serrant les dents un maximum. Une fois dehors, il prit une grande inspation avant de voir ce qu'il ne voulait absolument pas voir en ce moment : Bakugou Katsuki _avec_ Shouto ! Mais pourquoi devait-il subir ça ?! C'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase.

"BAKUGOU ! CETTE FOIS J'EN AI MARRE ! VIENS TE BATTRE ORDUDRE !

Katsuki eut un sourire narquois. Enfin un peu de baston. Neito en avait mis du temps avant de péter son câble. Shouto se recula un peu, il avait la désagréable impression que la trosième guerre mondiale allait avoir lieu. Ou alors ça n'était que son imagination ? Non. Pas avec Bakugou et Monoma prêt à en découdre.

-JE VAIS TE TUER BAKUGOU !

-Et bien vas-y ! T'attends quoi ?! Et tu veux pas dire ce que tu as sur le coeur ? Ça te fera du bien de me le dire en face !

-JE TE DETESTE !

-ET BIEN C'EST RÉCIPROQUE P'TITE QUEUE !

Monoma se jeta sur Katsuki, hurlant de rage. Jamais Shouto n'avait vu le blond dans un tel état de rage. Il le connaissait depuis pas mal de temps et franchement il ne l'avait jamais vu perdre son sang froid. Comment Katsuki avait-il été capable de faire ce que personne n'avait su faire des annès auparavant ?

-ENFOIRÉ ! JE VAIS TE CREVER !

-SHINEEEEEEEE !"

Les deux hommes se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre. Shouto les regarda se battre puis soupira avant d'entendre une énorme explosion. Celle-ci fit rappliquer tout le monde autour du combat. Ils avaient dégainé leurs téléphones filmant la raclée que se prenait Monoma et cela même s'il arrivait à donner quelques violents coups bien placés. Hitoshi et Dabi avaient un énorme sourire sur le visage. Machiavélique, sadique et pervers... C'était assez flippant à voir et Shouto espérait sincèrement ne jamais en être la cible un jour ! Le bicolore observa encore le combat avant que les professeurs ne finissent par rappliquer. Shouto soupira. Qu'est-ce que ça allait être une fois qu'ils seraient tous policiers ? Et serait la merde et franchement, ils plaignaient déjà leur futur patron... Il regarda Katsuki, observant son corps déjà bien transpirant. Mais qu'avait-il fait à Dieu pour en baver autant ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Le combat finit enfin, Katsuki ayant gagné. Monoma était en sang, au sol et presque inconscient. Le cendré avait encore une victoire à son tableau des scores. Monoma allait pas être très contant... Mais quelle merde ces années d'études en école de police !

To Be Continued...

 _Bon sang ! Je pensais pas pouvoir le faire ! Mais le voilà enfin ! L'avant dernière partie du deuxième spin-off :)_  
 _A très vite pour la dernière partie : "Seigneur, quel merde ces fantasmes !"_  
 _Biz !_


	31. Spin-off 2 Partie 4

_Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Me revoilà pour cette dernière partie des études policières ! Appréciez-le bien ^^_

 _Bonne Lecture !_

Protéger et servir ! Et si on changeait le slogan ?

Quatrième Partie : Seigneur, quelle merde ces fantasmes ! (Shouto Special)

Shouto s'était toujours demandé ce qu'il voulait faire dans la vie. Son père voulait absolument qu'il reprenne l'entreprise familiale, qu'il soit comme lui, sa copie conforme. Plutôt crever ! Shouto détestait son père. Il ne voulait pas devenir comme lui, jamais ! Le bicolore avait donc pris ses affaires, avait bien sûr prévenu sa mère et ses frères et sœurs, puis était partie aussi loin que possible. Il se retrouvait donc là, en école de police, envoyant régulièrement de ses nouvelles à sa famille (dans la plus grande des discrétions) à espéré en finir au plus vite. Bakugou Katsuki. Voilà le nom de son plus grand tourment. Le seul homme qui est capable de lui faire perdre le contrôle de lui-même. Le seul homme capable de lui faire miroiter il ne savait quel plaisir encore. Oui, Shouto ne l'avait jamais fait mais tout ça c'était à cause de son père ! Comment avec ses entrainements du matin au soir, aurait-il pu avoir un petit moment pour se questionner sur sa sexualité ? Jamais une seule de ce genre de question ne lui avait traversé l'esprit. Il s'était juste contenté de les empêcher d'arriver jusqu'à sa tête. Et le voilà ainsi.

Shouto espérait sincèrement que ce n'était qu'une passade. Qu'il allait bientôt passer à autre chose. Qu'il allait oublier Bakugou Katsuki et qu'il jolie jeune fille allait conquérir son cœur en moins de deux. Mais bien sûr, rien n'était simple dans sa vie alors ce ne fut pas le cas. Le cendré était son colocataire. Le cendré n'avait aucune gêne à se changer dans la chambre. Le cendré ne fermait jamais la porte de la salle de bain à clé. Le cendré dormait torse nu. Le cendré venait dans son lit quand il allait se soûler avec les autres et qu'il revenait complètement torché. Le cendré n'hésitait pas à lui faire des blagues vaseuses sur sa pudeur et ses manières de prude. Le cendré n'hésitait pas à lui caresser la cuisse en plein cours. Le cendré n'arrêtait pas de faire des pompes ou des abdos sur le sol de la chambre en ne portant qu'un simple boxeur. Oui, Shouto saturait. Il n'en pouvait plus. Ne cessait pas d'en faire des rêves plus que chaud bouillant. Ne cessait pas de s'essuyer les lèvres en sentant enfin le filet de bave qui y coulait. Shouto ne pouvait plus passer une journée sans fantasmer.

Il imaginait très bien Katsuki se frotter tout contre lui alors qu'il serait pour la énième fois venu dans son lit un soir de beuverie. Il l'imaginait très bien l'obliger à le rejoindre sous la douche pour passer un bon moment. Il l'imaginait très bien faire des pompes sur lui avant de l'embrasser sauvagement. Il l'imaginait très bien monter beaucoup plus haut que la cuisse en cours et le faire monter au septième ciel. Il l'imaginait très bien l'obliger à le déshabiller puis en faire de même avec lui avait de tomber au sol pour-

Shouto sortit de ses pensées. Il se leva en trombe de son lit et fonça dans la salle de bain. Il se mit dans la douche avant d'allumer l'eau froide. Il eut la chair de poule avant de lentement s'habituer à la fraîcheur de l'eau. Soudain, il entendit la porte grincer. Il avait oublié de la fermer ! Shouto sentit quelque chose se coller dans son dos. L'eau se mit doucement à chauffer. Non ! Le bicolore sentit quelque chose de dur se frotter contre ses fesses et une main lui caresser l'entre-jambe. Ho non, pas ça. Il n'était pas prêt ! Les mouvements de bassin et de la main aventurière se firent plus pressés, plus vifs ce qui fit se libérer Shouto. Celui-ci respirait difficilement et finit par tomber au sol. L'instant d'après, il se réveillait.

Shouto se mit en position assise, observa les alentour et remarqua que Katsuki dormait profondément. Ce ne fut que trois instants plus tard qu'il remarqué son érection très à l'étroite dans son bas de pyjama. Il se leva, entra dans la salle de bain (en prenant soin de fermer la porte cette fois) et se laissa aller sous l'eau chaude de la douche. Alors qu'il atteignait la jouissance, il n'entendit pas la porte se débloquer et quelqu'un entrer. Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, il se fit sauvagement embrasser par une bouche plus que gourmande. Une main lui caressa les tétons avant qu'il… Ne se réveille encore.

Shouto ouvrit les yeux avant de soupirer. Tout ça allait être vraiment mais alors vraiment très long…

Mais pourquoi lui ?

FIN

 _Et voilà les amis ! C'était la fin du spin-off sur les études policières !_

 _Prochain spin-off : Les années collèges ;)_

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _Biz !_


	32. Spin-off 3

_Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Me revoilà déjà pour le troisième Spin-off de Bad Dream ! Un peu moins léger que le précédent mais tout aussi important_

 _Bonne Lecture !_

 _PS :_ **Himiko** (oui elle est de retour un pitit peu)

Spin-Off 3 : Pitié, je veux juste comprendre/Pourquoi tu ne veux pas comprendre ?

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne peux pas m'aimer ? Je t'aime depuis tellement longtemps. Je me demande sincèrement d'où ce sentiment me vient. Le monde me paraissait anormal. Comme si j'étais sensé comprendre quelque chose de fondamental, d'essentiel pour que je me sente bien. Il me manquait quelque chose, _quelqu'un_ … Ma vie était vide de sens… Rien n'allait correctement. En te voyant avec toutes ses filles, je me sentais mal mais en même temps heureux… C'est un étrange sentiment que je n'arrive pas du tout à comprendre. Un sentiment mêlé à plusieurs complètements contradictoires… Pourquoi ? Mon cerveau traitait au ralenti et pourtant il tournait à plein régime. Je faisais souvent des malaises et à chaque fois c'était toi qui m'emmenais à l'infirmerie. Pourquoi ? Ma vie n'est qu'un méli-mélo de contradictions, de non-sens incroyables et de vide. Des fois je sais qu'il manque _ce quelqu'un_ et des fois je ne sais plus. Un flash violet me voilait souvent les yeux, me donnant tellement mal à la tête que j'avais l'impression d'être dans une enceinte le son à fond. D'horribles ultra-sons me vrillait la tête et me retournait l'estomac. C'est une effroyable sensation de _mort._ Que quelqu'un m'aide. Par pitié.

Vide. Rien ne me passait par la tête. Je ne suis pas digne de toi Izuku. J'ai tué, j'ai du sang sur les mains, je suis un assassin… Un _vil meurtrier._ Pourquoi m'aimes-tu ? Je ne te comprends pas ! Dès que je te vois, tu me regardes avec amour mais je vois bien que tu te forces. Comme si cet amour ne m'était pas destiné. C'est étrange non ? C'est le bordel dans ma tête mais je suis sûr que la tienne est le pire. Pourquoi m'aimes-tu ? Tu ne vois donc pas qu'il manque quelque chose ? Regarde bon sang ! Tu ne vois pas que tu n'es pas aussi triste que ça quand tu me vois avec une de ces greluches à deux balles ?! Tu ne vois donc pas que ce n'est pas _moi_ que tu aimes mais _quelqu'un d'autre_?! Tu ne vois donc pas que quelque chose cloche ?! Tu ne te rappelles donc pas des circonstances de notre rencontre ? De ton accident ? De ton _véritable ami d'enfance_?! Je ne te comprends pas… Izuku, tu es étrange… En complète contradiction avec ton esprit… Pourquoi m'aimes-tu ? Je ne te comprends pas…

Aidez-moi… Je ne comprends plus rien à ce qu'il m'arrive. Des flashs m'assaillent de jour en jour. Je vois une voiture, un éclair violet, un chat, des coups ? Rien n'a de sens ! Et c'est quoi cette voix qui me demande de me souvenir ?! Et pourquoi j'entends Himiko qui m'appelle ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?!

 **Izuku-chan~ Tu m'entends ? Souviens-toi !**

Aidez-moi ! Je vous en supplie… J'ai tellement besoin d'aide ! Kacchan ! _Quelqu'un !_ Par pitié, je vous juste que ça s'arrête. Je veux comprendre. J'ai _besoin_ de comprendre ! Seigneur, dis-moi ce que je dois faire… Je t'en prie, aides-moi… Je veux comprendre… _Tout comprendre._ Rien n'a de sens. Tout est vide. Je suis dans le flou le plus total. Rien ne me saute aux yeux, aucune révélation miraculeuse. Pitié… Bon sang, pitié, que quelqu'un me dise ce qu'il m'arrive… Pourquoi personne ne veux m'aider ? Seigneur… Seigneur… Donnez-moi une réponse… Un indice au mois !

 **Violet~**

ARRETE ! Pitié ! Arrêtez-ça ! Je veux que ça s'arrête ! S'il vous plait… Aidez-moi à arrêter tout ça… J'en peux plus… Je veux que tout ça cesse… Je vous en prie… _Quelqu'un…_ _Violet… Maman…_

C'est incompréhensible. Il faut que je parte. C'est la seule solution, pas vrai ? Je dois partir le plus loin possible. M'éloigner de toi, aller aussi loin que je le peux. J'ai largué ma dernière petite-copine… Elle a pleuré et m'a giflé mais bon sang, je suis sûr qu'elle savait ce qui allait se passer. Je ne suis jamais resté avec une fille plus de deux semaines. En fait, j'en ai toujours eu marre au bout de trois jours. Je suis gay et je me force à sortir avec des pimbêches pour que tu passes à autre chose. Le pire c'est que ça n'a jamais marché ! Je dois avoir recours à des mesures plus drastiques, pas vrai ? Te rejeter en bonne et dû formes peut-être ? Te faire énormément de mal pour qu'enfin tu abandonnes tout l'amour que tu penses ressentir pour moi ? Mais, je ne veux pas te voir pleurer. J'ai déjà vu ma mère se faire mettre plus bas que terre et je ne veux pas que quelqu'un le subisse à son tour, surtout si c'est de ma faute. Non, il faut que je trouve un autre moyen… Je vais partir. Des études de police ?

C'est la seule solution que j'ai. Ne me suis pas, Izuku. C'est pour te protéger.

FIN

 _Et voilà pour le Spin-off spécial collège ! Concentré sur les sentiments de nos personnages. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ^^_

 _En tout cas, il ne me reste plus que le Spin-off sur l'enfance d'Izuku/Hitoshi et le Tome 1 de Bad Dream sera officiellement terminé !_

 _Merci d'avoir lu et de continuer à me suivre !_

 _Biz !_


	33. Spin-off 4

_Eeeeeeet me revoilà ! Dernier Spin-off mes amis ! Cours, je l'avoue mais bon trop de détail m'aurait un peu saoulé donc j'ai mis juste ce qu'il fallait. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il reste la suite avec le petit Kai (je reviendrais sur le passé de temps en temps ^^)_

 _Bonne Lecture !_

Spin-off 4 : Si tu compte m'oublier alors j'en ferais de même

Dans un petit parc près de chez eux, deux jeunes enfants d'à peine 7 ans jouaient à cache-cache. Leurs mères n'étaient pas loin et discutaient en admirant tendrement leur enfant. Soudain, les deux femmes se figèrent, ne les voyant plus. Elles les cherchèrent vainement du regard avant de courir à travers le parc. Ce ne fut que dix minutes plus tard qu'elles les retrouvèrent enfin.

« Hitoshi t'es vraiment trop fort ! Tu les as fait fuir en moins de deux !

Un des petits garçons, celui avec des cheveux verts, sautait dans tous les sens en donnant des coups de poings et de pieds dans le vide avec un immense sourire.

-Je n'aime pas quand on s'attaque aux animaux…

Hitoshi tenait fermement un petit chaton gris entre ses bras en le caressant tendrement. La mère du violet se rua sur son fils. Celui-ci était couvert de poussière et de boue mais avait un sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait rarement vu son fils aussi heureux. En fait cela n'arrivait qu'en présence d'Izuku.

-Vous deux ! Je peux savoir où vous étiez ? On était inquiète !

-Désolé… »

Les deux enfants baissèrent la tête, malheureux d'avoir déçue leur précieuses mères.

10 ans. Izuku venait d'avoir 10 ans et il venait juste d'apprendre la pire mauvaise nouvelle qu'il pouvait entendre. Il allait être séparé d'Hitoshi. Il allait être séparé de son premier amour. Le violet le tenait dans ses bras, lui frottant doucement le dos en se voulant réconfortant. Le vert pleurait à chaude larmes et ne pouvait plus supporter tout ça. Hitoshi prit son menton entre ses doigts avant de délicatement poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Les larmes d'Izuku cessèrent immédiatement de couler. Ce n'était pas leur premier baiser, loin de là. C'était peut-être le millionième… En fait, le vert avait arrêté de compter depuis un bout de temps. Le monde tourna un moment autour de lui, les baisers du violet lui faisait toujours ça. Ils le rendaient complètement amorphe, lui vidait l'esprit et l'empêcher de réfléchir correctement. Soudain, le choc lui revint en mémoire. Hitoshi allait partir et l'oublier dans les bras d'une autre personne. Il se dégagea vivement de son ami et courut aussi loin qu'il le put. Malheureusement pour lui, il traversa sans regarder. Une voiture lui fonça dessus. Tout ce qu'il put voir avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience fut une chevelure violette en un flash.

Izuku ouvrit lentement les yeux. Un flash violet lui fit tourner la tête. Il se tourna sur le côté avant de remarquer un garçon de son âge à la chevelure cendré et aux yeux rouges le fixer avec inquiétude. Un bip incessant lui vrillait les oreilles. Hôpital… Accident ? Ah oui, Hitoshi allait l'oublier… Izuku planta son regard dans celui du cendré avant de sourire tendrement. Lorsque sa mère entra dans la chambre accompagnée d'un jeune garçon aux cheveux violets, il sombra dans l'inconscience encore une fois.

Si Hitoshi comptait l'oublier alors il l'oublierait aussi, dans les bras de son nouveau meilleur ami.

FIN

 _It's over ! Tome 1 de Bad Dream officiellement bouclé ! Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivis fidèlement dans cette aventure, vos commentaires m'ont vivement encouragé à écrire la suite !_

 _Je vous dis donc à très vite pour le second tome de Bad Dream. Petit résumé histoire de vous mettre l'eau à la bouche :_

 _Midoriya-Shinso Kai entre au collège avec son meilleur ami Bakugou-Todoroki Misaki. Tout allait bien jusqu'au jour où deux nouveaux élèves font leur apparition. Kai les reconnait de suite : Ils avaient étés vendus avant que tous les autres ne soient tués ! Le passé finit toujours pas nous rattraper. Surtout quand il est aussi sombre que celui de ces enfants…_

 _Alors ? Pas mal pas vrai ?_

 _A très vite pour la suite ^^_

 _Biz !_


	34. Message de l'auteur

Bonsoir/Bonjour !

Pour ceux qui sont intéressez !

La suite de Bad Dream se nomme Bad Memories et est posté en ce moment même !

Le prologue et les trois premiers premiers chapitres sont déjà disponibles !

Vite ! Vite !

Biz !


End file.
